Consejero matrimonial
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Cuando las naciones tengan problemas en sus relaciones amorosas, ¿a quién acudirán? Epílogo segunda parte : Suizax ? , Reunión en casa de Austria, EstoniaxUcrania y algo de RusiaxChina, y para terminar: SuFin.
1. Chapter 1

Nueva historia y les prometo q habrá varias parejas! Según yo, Suecia y Finlandia son la pareja más funcional de todo Hetalia, así q era más q natural q todos los demás les pidieran ayuda, o no? XDDD (Wow, sorprendentemente este capitulo me quede del largo q esperaba …lo cual es raro porq casi siempre tiendo a explayarme de más) y Tbn...es primera vez escribiendo algo de AlemaniaxItalia, espero q no me hayan quedado Ooc v.v

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Luego de muchas discusiones y de no llegar a ningún acuerdo, se había acortado tomar un corto receso de la reunión. Las naciones se encontraban almorzando, sentados en pequeños grupos o en parejas.

Alemania estaba con Italia. Gilbert había decidido que era mucho más divertido molestar a Austria y a Hungría. Feliciano inocentemente había invitado a su hermano a almorzar con ellos, pero cuanto vio que el "macho patatas" también estaría ahí, se dio la media vuelta (luego de insultarlo) y fue a sentarse con España. Así que eran los dos solos.

-Ve, Doitsu ¿Podemos comer pasta cuando regresemos a casa?

-Pero ya estas comiendo pasta ahora-le hizo notar el alemán.

-¡Es que la pasta es deliciosa! ¿A tino te gusta?-preguntó con sus ojitos brillando, expectante por la respuesta del otro.

-Eh…pues…

Afortunadamente para él, Polonia vio a Italia y se acercó para saludarlo, arrastrando consigo a un muy apenado Lituania.

Algo aturdido por la plática y luego intercambiar con el báltico una mirada de resignación, procedió a recorrer la sala con la vista, esperando que eso lo distrajera un poco de la conversación de Italia y Polonia. Y fue entonces que algo llamó su atención.

Unas mesas más alejados, Suecia y Finlandia disfrutaban de un tranquilo almuerzo. O algo así, dado que Finlandia no dejaba de hablar, pero aparentemente eso le molestaba en lo absoluto a la nación a su lado, quien se limitaba a hacer algunos movimientos de cabeza para indicarle que sí lo estaba escuchando. Y el finlandés por su parte, le sonreía de cuando en cuando, tampoco molesto por su falta de respuesta.

Alemania los contempló sorprendido. Aquella escena le resultaba vagamente familiar. De pronto pensó en Italia.

-Pareces un niño, Su-san-le dijo alegremente Finlandia a la vez que extendía la mano para sacudirle algunas migajas del traje y limpiarle una manchita de una mejilla-Eres peor que Sea-kun.

Dado que Ludwig no conocía a Berwald tan bien, falló en notar su ligero sonrojo y la mirada cálida que le dirigió al finlandés. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que a pesar de ser tan diferentes se llevaban tan bien.

Alcanzó a ver como Finlandia se levantaba e iba con Estonia, dejando solo al sueco. Luego de comprobar que Italia y Polonia seguían muy ocupados en su conversación (que giraba en torno a ponys y pasta), aprovechó su oportunidad.

-Buenos días-saludó, y el otro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza- ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

El nórdico dudó unos momentos, pero finalmente asintió y le indicó con un ademán que se sentara.

-He notado que parece que te llevas muy bien con Finlandia-empezó a plantear con cuidado sus ideas-Y creo que en verdad es realmente admirable que ustedes sean tan buenos…uh…amigos.

-F'nlandia es mi e'posa.

-¿Tu espo…?-de pronto recordó que al sueco le gustaba llamar así a la otra nación, si bien a este último no le hacía ni pisca de gracia. Optó por ignorar el comentario y agradecer mentalmente que Italia no lo llamara de alguna manera especial (todavía) antes de continuar hablando-De cualquier manera, es admirable ver que se lleven tan bien. Por eso, quisiera saber si pudieras aconsejarme respecto a alguien.

-¿'talia?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Suecia se encogió de hombros-Bueno, creo que era bastante obvio- tomó aire-Es solo que no importa cuánto lo intente, simplemente no puedo entenderlo, está fuera de toda lógica. Ayer salí a entrenar y se puso triste porque no le pedí que me acompañara, pero pensé que era mejor así dado que el entrenamiento no es su fuerte. Cuando iba a hacer la cena, me preguntó si prefería wurst o pasta. Le dije que pasta estaba bien, porque es lo que a él le gusta y al final terminó haciendo wurst y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, yo sé que Italia en verdad quería cenar pasta. Luego, me dijo que si quería ayuda con mi trabajo, así que lo puse a revisar unos documentos. Tuve que salir un momento y cuando regresé, creí que ya había terminado, pero en lugar de eso estaba tomando una siesta.

-¿Te enoja'te con él?

-¿Eh?-se sobresaltó un poco por la pregunta de Suecia, quien había permanecido callado hasta ese momento- No, no me enojé. Estoy acostumbrado a que eso pase, así que simplemente terminé de revisar los papeles y cuando Italia despertó, empezó a llorar porque pensó que me había molestado con él y que ya no lo quería. Me tomó mucho trabajo calmarlo- hizo una pausa- Y ta-también…-se sonrojó- hubo una vez en la que pensé que él…quería casarse conmigo-se cubrió rostro con las manos.

-Mmm…ya veo-dijo Suecia mientras que en su mente se escuchaban campanas de boda y aparecía la imagen de Finlandia vestido de novia, pero la voz de Alemania lo regresó al mundo real.

- Resultó no era así y yo lo había malinterpretado todo. Recuerdo que esa vez me sentí feliz y pensé que en verdad había llegado a entenderlo-dejó escapar un suspiro en señal de frustración y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos. Suecia observó su reacción y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-He leído muchos libros y lo he consultado con varias personas, ya no se me ocurre nada más, creo que nunca podré llegar a entender a Italia completamente.

El de lentes se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, evaluando cuidadosamente la que sería su respuesta. Ludwig por su parte, no le quitaba la vista de encima, esperando ansioso por escuchar su opinión.

-¿En s'rio qu'eres a 'talia?

-¿Eh?-definitivamente no se esperaba esa pregunta, además que por su acento, no estaba seguro de haberlo entendido bien.

-Que si en s'rio qu'eres a 'talia, si de v'rdad te i'porta.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-respondió indignado alzando la voz, ocasionando que algunas otras naciones se voltearan para mirarlo- Si no me importara, no estaría hablando contigo en primer lugar.

-E'tonces s'lo hay una c'sa que d'bes h'cer…

-Es bueno estar en casa, ¿verdad Ludwig?

¿Qué? A-ah…si-respondió no muy seguro, todavía pensando en su conversación con Suecia horas atrás ¿En verdad algo tan simple sería la clave para su problema?

-Hoy España me regaló una canasta de tomates. Creo que Lovino se puso un poco celoso, pero en cuanto Antonio se acercó para abrazarlo, mi hermano le dio un cabezazo-Alemania se limitó a asentir, aquella reacción por parte del mayor de los italianos era más que esperada- ¡Oh! Y también una plática muy divertida con Polonia, ¿quieres que te cuente?

Ludwig guardó silencio, no muy convencido de querer escucharlo hablar acerca de ponys, pasta y cualquier otra que se les hubiera ocurrido.

-Ve, supongo que debes estar cansado-intuyó algo desganado Feliciano por su falta de respuesta, ocasionando que el otro se sintiera algo culpable- Voy a preparar la cena, ¿Quieres wurst o pasta?

-Yo…-iba a recordarle que ya había comido pasta ese día, pero Italia nunca se cansaba de dicha comida, además suponía que sería una manera de compensarlo por no haber querido escuchar los detalles de su conversación con el polaco. Pero si elegía la pasta, entonces Feliciano podría suponer que eso era para hacerlo sentir mejor, lo que llevaría la deducción de que lo había molestado de alguna forma y terminaría haciendo wurst ahora para compensar a Ludwig, y también…

-¿Ludwig?-el menor de las Italias se le acercó, algo temeroso-¿Te pasa algo?

Alemania lo miró sin decirle nada y de pronto recordó el consejo de Suecia. Tal vez era el momento justo de llevarlo a cabo.

-¡I-Italia!

-¿Ve?

-¡T-te quiero!-gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Su voz resonó en toda la casa y su rostro entero se pintó de rojo.

Feliciano lo contempló en silencio unos instantes, y justo cuando el alemán estaba cuestionando el consejo de Suecia, unos brazos se cerraron en torno a su cuello y recibió un dulce beso en los labios de parte de su querido italiano. Cuando se separaron, Ludwig pudo apreciar su rostro radiante y sonriente. No recordaba la última vez que lo había visto así.

-¡Yo también te quiero, Doitsu!-lo abrazó con más fuerza-Como últimamente te estabas portando algo raro, tenía miedo de que ya no me quisieras-lo besó en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo que raro?

-Sí, te ponías a leer todos esos libros y no me dejabas acompañarte cuando ibas a entrenar y hoy cuando me dejaste solo de pronto y te fuiste a platicar con Suecia.

Ludwig estaba más que sorprendido. En su intento por comprender mejor a Feliciano, lo había hecho preocuparse. Ni siquiera se esperaba que el italiano estuviera al tanto de todo aquello. Suspiró y le acarició la cabeza, definitivamente tenía que darle más crédito, así como también a Suecia, después de todo su consejo le había ayudado mucho.

"_**Si de verdad quieres a Italia, no lo entiendas, sólo ámalo"**_

Probablemente luego tendría que enviarle alguna tarjeta de agradecimiento, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Bueno, ya viste que…te quiero-pronunció sonrojándose, todavía le resultaba algo difícil-Y siento haberte preocupado-Italia volvió a robarle un beso- Respecto a la cena, cocinemos wurst y pasta, yo te ayudaré.

El italiano soltó un gritito de puro gusto y prácticamente lo arrastró a la cocina, sin dejar de sonreír ni una vez. Alemania lo observaba complacido. Sentía como si un peso hubiera desaparecido de sus hombros, hasta que…

-Ludwig, se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pensar que estamos cocinando juntos, ¿no sientes como si fuéramos recién casados?

Esa noche, Alemania llamó a Suecia en busca de consejo…otra vez.

* * *

A poco Su-san no es genial? XDD

La próxima pareja será PrusiaxAustria y seguramente de ahí pondré un EspañaxRomano (les prometo poner a un España seme, bien pero bieeeeen seme XDDDD)

**Reviews plz?**


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capítulo up! Esta vez es un PrusiaxAustria, me tardé porq tbn es la primera vez q escribo esa pareja (demasiado viciada con el SuxFin ), así que mil disculpas si me quedaron algo Ooc. Y tbn creo q volvió a quedar algo largo…. ….se supone que deberían tener mas o menos 3 páginas de Word, es q cuando se me ocurrió la idea de Italia dándole de comer a Alemania no pude ignorarla XDDDD

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece y nunca será mío…porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

-¡Doitsu Doitsu! Di "aaah~"

Se encontraban en otra reunión, tomando otro descanso para almorzar.

Italia cortó con el tenedor un trozo de salchicha y procedió a alimentar a un muy apenado (aunque algo complacido) Alemania. Si bien aquel comportamiento no era del todo extraño, había algo diferente en la pareja, daba la impresión que se llevaban mejor que antes.

Eso no pasó inadvertido para Prusia, quien algo aburrido de que Austria hubiera simplemente decidido ignorarlo, decidió premiar a su hermano con su grandiosa compañía.

-Vaya vaya, West. Parece que se están divirtiendo mucho.

-¡Bruder!-gritó un sonrojado Alemania. En ningún momento se dio cuenta que el albino se había sentado a su lado. Se encogió en su silla, sabía que no lo dejaría en paz.

-Tienes una manchita-Feliciano acercó su mano y limpió gentilmente la mejilla de Ludwig- ¿Vas a comer con nosotros, Gilbert?-el rubio le hizo una señal de que no dijera nada, pero el prusiano ya de por sí había decidido autoinvitarse, así que simplemente se quedó en su lugar.

-¡Por supuesto!-sonrió y le guiñó el ojo- ¿Cómo permitirles estar sin mi awesome persona?

-Pensé que estarías con Roderich…-murmuró Alemania tomando otro bocado y por un momento le pareció ver…algo reflejado en el rostro de su hermano-¿Bruder?¿Sucede algo?

-¿Algo como qué?

-No lo sé, tal vez…

-¿Te peleaste con Austria?

De pronto ambos centraron su atención en Italia. Prusia estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-¿De dónde sacaste esta idea tan ridícula? ¡Pero si todo está perfecto kesesese!

-Es que Austria-señaló otra mesa- estaba viendo hacia acá, pero en cuanto notó que lo estaba viendo, dejó de hacerlo.

A pesar de que Gilbert tenía toda la intención de seguir riendo, su rostro se congeló en una sonrisa forzada. Ludwig miró a su hermano lleno de preocupación y supo que Feliciano había acertado. Suspiró. Lo conocía de sobra y sabía bien que no se dignaría a disculparse (sea cual fuera el problema con Austria, estaba seguro que era culpa de Gilbert) o contarle lo que había pasado para pedirle consejo…consejo. Una idea apareció en su mente de pronto.

-Bruder-el aludido se volvió al oír que lo llamaban- creo que deberías preguntarle a alguien que hacer…

Prusia se paseó por enésima vez por el exterior de aquella elegante mansión. No que estuviera nervioso, claro que no, simplemente le estaba haciendo un favor al iluminar con su genial presencia aquel aburrido lugar por fuera antes de entrar. Claro que no estaba nervioso, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?

…tomando que en cuenta que estaba por cumplirse una semana desde que el dueño de aquella gran casa le había prohibido la entrada y se negaba a abrirle la puerta o a hablarle o a establecer cualquier tipo de contacto…

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a reír. Suponía que a esas horas, el señorito ya debía de estarlo extrañando y estar desesperado por no tener noticias suyas en una semana entera. ¿Cómo podía vivir sin él?

Y sin embargo, cuando se había dignado a buscarlo en la reunión de esa mañana para darle la oportunidad de que hablaran (no porque fuera él quien lo extrañaba, claro que no), Roderich simplemente lo había ignorado y durante todo el rato fingió que no estaba ahí. Por eso Prusia había optado por acompañar a Alemania e Italia, porque tal vez, sólo tal vez, se sintiera un poco, un poquito solo (eso y porque sus "amigos" estaban muy ocupados perdidos por ahí con sus respectivas parejas).

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, por esa razón accedió a hablar con Suecia cuando su hermano se lo propuso. Y ahora se arrepentía. ¿Qué clase de consejos eran esos? Por ningún motivo funcionarían, de eso estaba seguro, eran demasiado tontos.

Pero aún así, avanzó con paso decidido a la puerta blanca de la gran mansión, decidido a poner en práctica aquellas ridículas sugerencias. Por lo menos aunque no funcionaran, podría decir que había intentando algo para que el señorito pudiera deleitarse de nuevo con su genialidad.

Intentó abrir la puerta y comprobó que estaba cerrada, también las cerraduras habían sido reforzadas luego de un incidente hacía dos días donde había conseguido tirar la puerta a base de patadas para abrirse paso. Se disponía a gritar que le abrieran cuando recordó su conversación con Suecia:

"_**No grites y des de golpes, sólo llama a la puerta."**_

Frunció el ceño, pero de igual forma lo hizo. Tras unos cuantos golpes se quedó esperando, pero al notar que parecían no haberlo oído comenzó a desesperarse y de disponía a volver a tocar cuando…

"_**Y no seas tan insistente."**_

-¡Oresama no tiene que porque esperar a que le abran!- exclamó molesto.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió tan sólo unos minutos después, revelando a un muy confundido austriaco. Aparentemente no se creía posible que Gilbert fuera a buscarlo como una persona civilizada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó con algo de desconfianza.

-¡Déjame en…!

"_**Pide que te deje entrar sin gritar y sin empujarlo."**_

-…eh…quiero decir…¿Puedo pasar?

Se sintió como un completo tonto, y más cuando Roderich lo contempló de arriba abajo, alzando una ceja. Iba a decir que todo había sido una broma, cuando lo observó asentir y moverse un poco para permitirle el paso. Gilbert sonrió lleno de suficiencia ¿Quién se hubiera esperado que aquellos consejos en verdad funcionaran? Claro que su awesomidad era lo que los hacía funcionar, dedujo.

Se sentaron en la sala, uno frente al otro en completo silencio. A Prusia se le pasó por la mente abalanzarse sobre Austria y compensar el tiempo perdido (en verdad extrañaba "jugar" con Mariazell), pero sus planes tendrían que esperar.

-¿Puedo saber a qué debo el honor de tu presencia?-cuestionó nuevamente Roderich con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

"_**Primero que nada, habla con él."**_

-Yo…vine a hablar…

"_**Pregúntale cómo estuvo su día"**_

Lanzó un bufido mental. ¿Qué como estuvo su día? ¡Ridículo! Como si él tuviera qué…

-Si viniste a hacerme perder el tiempo, tendrá que esperar para otra ocasión, en verdad estoy muy ocupado-y se levantó.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

El austriaco lo observó completamente estupefacto y luego parpadeó un par de veces antes de acomodarse los lentes. Daba la impresión que estuviera viendo un alien o alguna criatura fantástica. O a Francia e Inglaterra llevándose bien, tomando el té y comiendo bocadillos hechos por Inglaterra mientras intercambiaban consejos de moda.

-¿Perdón?-volvió a sentarse-Creo que no escuché bien.

-Dije…-tomó aire-qué como estuvo tu día-repitió tratando de conservar su genialidad, que sentía que se iba escapando poco a poco al aplicar aquellos consejos. Nuevamente siguieron unos minutos de silencio.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-respondió el de lentes ligeramente apenado y el albino sonrió triunfal- Hoy compuse una nueva sinfonía.

"_**Muéstrate interesado por lo que a él le gusta." **_

-Oh vaya, que…bien-fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Aquello le estaba resultando en verdad difícil.

-¿Te…gustaría oírla?

Ahora fue Prusia quien se sorprendió enormemente al observar el súbito nerviosismo…¿Austria nervioso? Parecía una jovencita que acababa de confesarle su amor al chico de sus sueños y estaba esperando por su respuesta. Estaba acostumbrado a su actitud seria y algo arrogante. Ya lo había visto nervioso en otras ocasiones (principalmente cuando eran niños), pero la mayoría de las veces lo disimulaba, en cambio esto le resultaba totalmente nuevo, como si acabara de descubrir un nuevo lado del señorito aristócrata engreído.

-Supongo que sí-se encogió de hombros como tratando de restarle importancia al asunto y Austria volvió a acomodarse sus lentes, volviendo a su actitud de siempre.

Roderich se levantó y se colocó en el piano, acomodando las partituras. Gilbert pensó que era la primera vez que se ofrecía a interpretar algo para él. Normalmente siempre se quejaba de cómo lo interrumpía cuando estaba componiendo o practicando y la verdad el prusiano también disfrutaba de molestarlo en esos momentos, porque era cuando menos le prestaban atención.

Una bella armonía inundó toda la sala. Prusia notó entonces la concentración reflejada en el rostro del austriaco, quien incluso hasta había cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar por la música y sus manos se movían ágiles por las teclas del piano sin fallar una sola vez.

Poco a poco, la melodía, que al inicio había sido suave y lenta, comenzó a aumentar su ritmo. Parecía que en cualquier momento el músico cometería algún error, pero no fue el caso. Y cerca del final volvió a ser calmada, relajante, muy, muy relajante. El sentimiento de tranquilidad inundó el ambiente, hasta que…

Fue interrumpido por un ronquido. Austria se detuvo de golpe a tan sólo una nota de terminar. Con la misma serenidad y concentración con la que hubiera empezado a tocar el piano, se levantó, tomó las partituras…

-¡Auch! ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces!

Y golpeó con ellas la cabeza del prusiano con la fuerza con la que era capaz. Se había quedado dormido sin querer.

-¡Debí suponer que no cambiarías tan fácil!

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-replicó molesto sobándose la cabeza.

-Siempre haces lo mismo-le lanzó una mirada llena de furia- Llegas sin invitación, entras sin avisar como si fuera tu propia casa y no importa que tan ocupado esté, siempre me interrumpes y me molestas. Lo único que te importa eres tú mismo.

Gilbert le regresó la mirada y apretó los puños. Ese era el momento para aplicar el consejo final de Suecia.

"_**Se honesto con él"**_

-¡Y a ti lo único que te importa es ese maldito piano!

Austria tenía la intención de continuar criticándolo, pero al oír aquello, guardó silencio de golpe y su ira poco a poco se fue enfriando. ¿De qué estaba hablando Prusia?

"_**Se honesto con él"**_ Las palabras se Suecia hicieron eco en su mente.

-Claro, todo tiene que ser siempre acerca del señorito-río amargamente-Como siempre está tan ocupado y tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, el genial de oresama es el que tiene que venir a visitarlo, solo para que luego, el genial de oresama sea ignorado completamente-dio un paso hacia el austriaco, pero este estaba en shock y no atinó a retroceder, situación aprovechada por el albino para tomarlo por la barbilla-¿Qué sólo importo yo? ¡JA!- acercó aún más su rostro-¿A quién crees que aconsejó Suecia esta mañana sobre cómo lidiar contigo?

Austria lo contempló con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, ahora sí que estaba en shock. Prusia, el Gran y genial Prusia…¿Buscando consejos de alguien? Y además parecía que los había tomado en cuenta. Nunca se lo hubiera esperado.

-Tú…-balbuceó- Tú fuiste con Suecia, con Suecia…por un consejo, ¿por mí?

-Y que quede registrado que no lo haría por nadie más-lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos. Parecía un niño que había ganado su premio luego de una rabieta.

A Roderich le costó algo de trabajo admitir que Prusia ciertamente tenía razón. Siempre era él quien lo visitaba. Su molesta y ruidosa presencia se había vuelto parte de su rutina a tal punto que no podría vivir sin él. Tal vez si lo había ignorado un poco después de todo.

-Lo…siento-dijo finalmente, algo sonrojado y Gilbert sonrió triunfal-Y también acepto tus disculpas.

-Yo nunca…

-El hecho de que hayas ido a hablar con Suecia es más que suficiente-se acomodó los lentes y de pronto volvió a su actitud normal- Lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme interpretarlo como yo quiera.

El prusiano se encogió de hombros.

-Si eso hace feliz al señorito…espera un momento, ¿significa que ya puedo venir cuando quiera?

-Sólo si prometes tocar la puerta como una persona civilizada.

-Oresama se siente tan bien hoy-le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió-que estoy dispuesto a cumplir tu capricho.

Y luego de una semana de abstinencia, Prusia finalmente pudo jugar con Mariazell.

Lejos de ahí, Suecia se paseaba inquieto por su estudio.

Se había sorprendido bastante cuando Prusia había ido a buscarlo para pedirle consejo (darle el honor de aconsejarlo, habían sido sus palabras), bajo la recomendación de Alemania. Veía su situación algo complicada, especialmente por su gran orgullo y su falta de modales básicos. Aún así se había ocupado de aconsejarlo lo mejor posible, empezando por algunas normas básicas de educación que seguramente harían que Austria le abriera la puerta y aceptara hablar con él. La pregunta radicaba en si Prusia había decidido tomar en cuenta lo que le había dicho y en verdad lo dudaba. De pronto sonó el teléfono.

-Buenas noches, lamento molestar a esta hora. Soy Austria y quería pedir tu opinión respecto a alguien, si no es mucha molestia.

-Ad'lante.

-Bien. Esta persona…de pronto se está portando…mucho mejor-dijo a falta de otro término-Y no estoy seguro de saber cómo tratar con él si eso continua. ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

Y Suecia supo que su consejo había funcionado.

* * *

Lo único que Gilbert necesita es algo de sentido común y normas de buena educación (ya saben, eso de decir por favor y gracias y esas cosas XDDD) Próximo capitulo! Seme!España, el próximo después de ese será un FranciaxCanada. Varias personas me pidieron un UsaxUk, les prometo q habrá uno! No sabía como sacar esa parte, pero ya supe como. Y tbn les prometo que habrá DenxNor! (solo q los 2 van mas adelante, tengan paciencia! XDD)

**Reviews plz? **


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin el españaxromano! ….y Antonio no fue el único en pasarse un poquito, soy yo o los capítulos van haciéndose cada vez más largos? En serio, el primero tenía como 4 paginas, el segundo como 5 casi 6 y este me salió con 7 paginas en Word …además tbn estuve a punto de convertir en M el fic con el ataque a Romano XDDD (entenderán cuando lean), por suerte alcancé a dejarlo por la paz a tiempo ^^

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

**

* * *

**

-¿Qué te gustaría cenar hoy, Su-san?

La reunión había terminado y las naciones se iban a sus casas.

-P'demos c'mprar algo si q'eres.

-No estoy cansado si eso es lo que piensas-repuso Finlandia sonriendo-Realmente no hicimos mucho hoy…realmente nunca hacemos nada-añadió en un suspiro al ver que América e Inglaterra (quienes habían acaparado toda la reunión con sus peleas) también se marchaban, todavía discutiendo-Además creo que ya fue suficiente comida para llevar en un rato, ya ni puedo recordar la última vez que usamos la cocina...bueno, que yo usé la cocina. Si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste quien preparó la cena la última vez, así que lo justo es que ahora me toque a mí.

Suecia miró con cariño a Finlandia, definitivamente no podría pedir una mejor esposa.

-¡Aaaw! ¿No crees que eso fue muy lindo?¿Eh, Romano?

Italia del sur frunció el ceño y luego golpeó al sonriente español a su lado.

-En lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo, deberías de pensar en qué voy a cenar cuando lleguemos a casa. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

España le acarició la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen mental que estaba teniendo. Se había imaginado a Suecia cocinando al lado de Finlandia, quien llevaba puesto un bonito delantal rosado (unos metros más adelante, el nórdico de ojos violetas estornudó de pronto) y llamaba "querido" al sueco. Aquella ensoñación no tardó en cambiar y en mostrarlo a él junto a Romano, que también usaba un delantal y le sonreía, mientras cortaba un tomate en forma de corazón y le daba a probar de lo que había cocinado. Aquello sería en verdad lindo, pero la realidad era muy diferente.

-¡Te estoy hablando, bastardo!-le dio un cabezazo-¡Te dije que quiero irme ya y…!-se interrumpió al ver a su hermano caminar colgado del brazo de Alemania y echó a correr hacia ellos, dispuesto a demostrarle una vez más al macho patatas lo mucho que le desagradaba y recalcarle que más le valía dejar a Feliciano en paz.

España se dispuso a seguirlo, pero sus intenciones se quedaron a medias al oír la voz de Finlandia.

-¡Ah! Olvidé algo en el salón. Por favor espérame, no tardo.

Fue entonces que Antonio recordó que Gilbert les había contado a él y a Francis que Suecia amablemente lo había buscado para aconsejarlo (por alguna extraña razón sentía que había sido al revés) y el albino, siendo tan genial, había aceptado escucharlo si bien no necesitaba ningún consejo. Recordó también que hasta hacía unos días, Roderich lo había estado ignorando, pero ahora su relación estaba mucho mejor. Sea lo que fuera que Suecia le hubiera dicho a Prusia, éste obviamente lo había llevado a la práctica (no lo había admitido) y vaya que le había funcionado.

Aprovechó que el nórdico estaba solo y que Lovino seguía muy ocupado gritándole a Alemania para acercarse y hablar con él.

A la mañana siguiente, Romanó despertó y se dio cuenta que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Se quedó acostado, pensando que Antonio habría ido a prepararle el desayuno y seguramente no tardaría en ir a llevárselo, pero por más que espero, nada pasó.

-¡Antonio!-empezó a gritar-¡Maldito bastardo, tengo hambre y quiero mi desayuno!

Silencio. Normalmente en ese punto el español ya habría entrado apresurado al cuarto, disculpándose por haber tardado y por haberlo dejado solo, para luego recibir un cabezazo en el estómago. Fue entonces que Lovino notó que había una hoja de papel doblada a su lado.

_Mi jefe me hizo un llamado urgente y tuve que salir. No tuve tiempo de preparar nada para desayunar. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú? Y de paso limpia la casa por favor._

-¿¡Pero quién se cree!-cuestionó molesto para luego romper el papel y arrojar los pedazos-¿Qué piensa que soy su sirviente o su esposa?

(Lejos de ahí, Finlandia estornudó otra vez)

Ya vería Antonio al regresar, claro que sí. En lugar de hacer lo que le habían pedido, optó por pasar el rato tumbado en el sillón mientras veía El Padrino, hasta que España volviera. Además tampoco quiso comer nada, para poder echarle en cara que bien pudo haberse muerto de inanición por su culpa y él bien gracias, perdiendo el tiempo por ahí. No se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Lovino!¿Dónde estás? Ya regresé~.

No hubo respuesta. Nada más entrar y España comprobó que el italiano había ignorado completamente su mensaje. Los pisos estaban sin barrer y había un montón de ropa tirada por ahí, sin mencionar que los platos de la cena de la noche anterior todavía estaban en el comedor. Era más que obvio que no había querido hacer el aseo.

-Y sospecho que tampoco cocinaste nada-expresó al ver que Lovino dormitaba plácidamente en la sala, con la televisión encendida. Tomó el control remoto para apagarla antes de despertarlo-Hey, Romano-le dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas, pero el otro sólo se movió un poco y siguió durmiendo.

Antonio sonrió y acercó lentamente su rostro hasta que sus labios de juntaron. Conocía de sobra al italiano y sabía que eso sería más que suficiente para despertarlo.

Y dicho y hecho, porque Lovino lo empujó y se levantó como impulsado por un resorte.

-¡Estúpido Antonio!-se sonrojó entero y su ira creció más al ver que el otro tenía su típica sonrisa- ¿Primero me dejas solo y ahora esto? ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Intentó golpearlo, pero para su sorpresa, España lo sujetó fuertemente por la muñeca y volvió a tumbarlo en el sillón, cayendo después sobre él sin cambiar su expresión, aunque a Romano le pareció notar algo diferente en él.

-Pero si yo te dije que tenía que salir-se explicó en tono calmado- y si mal no recuerdo, te pedí por favor que prepararas algo de desayunar y que limpiaras la casa, ¿o no?-lo tomó por la barbilla con su mano libre, todavía inmovilizaba su muñeca con la otra- Me pregunto si tendría mejores resultados si comenzara a darte órdenes en lugar de pedirte favores.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?-intentó desviar la mirada, pues aunque a simple vista el español parecía calmado, le parecía percibir un cierto peligro oculto tras su sonrisa.

-Quizás debería castigarte por no obedecerme…-Lovino forcejeó, pero España simplemente ejerció más fuerza hasta que se estuvo quieto-¿Te gustaría eso?

-¿Acaso te golpeaste en la cabeza?

-…voy a tomar eso como un sí-dijo suavemente y el italiano cerró los ojos con fuerza y se estremeció ¿Qué rayos le pasaba al idiota de Antonio? De pronto sintió como lo soltaban y el peso sobre él desaparecía, permitiéndole levantarse- Oh, mira la hora. Creo que ya es muy tarde para desayunar, pero podrías empezar a hacer la comida.

Romano frunció el ceño ¿Ahora esperaba que le cocinara? Se disponía a alegarle cuando notó la vista de España clavada en él y sintió un escalofrío.

-Considera esta tu última oportunidad, si no en verdad tendré que castigarte.

-No te atreverías-estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tener la última palabra, que no se dio cuenta que lo había retado.

-¿Quieres apostar, Lovi?-cuestionó en tono seductor mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

Lovino ahogó un grito, lo apartó de un empujón y salió corriendo a la cocina.

-Estúpido español-comenzó a sacar de mala gana los ingredientes de la alacena, el corazón todavía le latía con fuerza-¿Ahora qué bicho le picó?

No recordaba haber visto a Antonio tan…agresivo en mucho tiempo, y ciertamente no con él. Podría estar seguro de que pasara lo que pasara, España siempre estaría ahí, con esa sonrisa de bobo adornando su cara de bobo. En cambio, la nación que lo había acorralado y amenazado era alguien completamente diferente.

Se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Puso unos tomates en una olla y luego procedió a buscar una botella de salsa picante.

-¿Ves que no te costaba ser amable? Bien hecho, Romano.

El italiano resistió el impulso de tirarle el plato de sopa en la cara. Parecía que España había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. Se limitó a observarlo con algo de resentimiento sin decirle nada y luego fue a sentarse para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Antonio probó la sopa y dejó caer la cuchara. Se llevó una mano a la garganta y luego bebió de un trago su vaso de agua. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, parecía iba a salirle humo en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué pasa España, no está buena la sopa?-preguntó Lovino apenas disimulando el sarcasmo en su voz y como para mostrarle que no tenía nada malo, probó la suya.

-¿Lo...Lovi?-lo llamó con apenas un hilo de voz-¿Qué…qué le pu…siste a la sopa?

-Tomates, cebolla y un poquito de picante.

-¿Qué tan…to?

-Sólo unas gotas-volvió a comer-¿No te gusta?

Antonio guardó silencio y observó decidido su plato y luego a Romano, que continuaba comiendo tranquilamente. Después tomó su cuchara y devoró su sopa en menos de un minuto. Inmediatamente después tomó la jarra del agua y la bebió entera. El italiano sonrió victorioso, con eso aprendería la lección.

-Ahora que terminamos de comer-habló el español una vez que se repuso del exceso de picante-Tienes que terminar de limpiar.

Lovino se cruzó de brazos. Antonio necesitaba otro escarmiento. ¿Todavía insistía con lo mismo?

-¿Me oíste, Lovi?

Iba a responderle de muy mala manera, pero entonces reconoció la misma expresión que España había tenido durante el pequeño incidente en la sala. Se mordió la lengua y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, yo voy al huerto y tú limpia la sala. Ah, y también lava los platos.

Espero a que hubiera salido para sacarle la lengua. Verdaderamente algo le había pasado a Antonio, nunca había sido tan impertinente.

De mala gana, recogió los platos y los aventó en el fregadero de la cocina. Uno se le resbaló de las manos y al caer en el suelo se rompió. Maldijo al español en voz alta aprovechando que no podía oírlo, por su culpa había pasado eso. Ahora tenía que recoger los pedazos.

Decidió dejar los platos para después y fue a la sala. Había empezado a barrer el piso cuando notó que había ropa tirada ahí. Frunció el ceño, tendría que recogerla primero y no tenía ganas. Empezó mejor a sacudir los muebles, pero a los pocos minutos se aburrió y fue a sentarse en el sillón.

-Estúpido Antonio, maldito bastardo.

-¿Me llamaste?

Soltó un chillido al saberse descubierto y su nerviosismo creció al ver que el recién llegado examinaba su alrededor y descubría que no había cumplido con sus labores. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Ésta vez no le permitiría ganar, aunque lo amenazara. Qué sería lo peor que podría hacerlo, ¿dejarlo sin comer tomates por una semana? Ya había tenido suficiente de su extraño comportamiento.

-Creí haberte dicho que limpiaras.

-No se me dio la gana.

-¿Acaso no fui claro?

-Io non parlo spagnolo.

-Pero Lovi, si lo estabas haciendo muy bien-repuso con una sonrisa, pero Romano no le creyó y en su lugar le sostuvo la mirada- Tendré que enseñarte a obedecer entonces.

Se sobresaltó al sentir como el español lo tomaba por la cintura y lo echaba sobre su hombro con la misma facilidad con la que cargaría un costal. Lo maldijo e intentó liberarse, sobre todo cuando notó que subían las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa idiota!-exclamó cuando lo arrojaron violentamente a la cama-¡Vas a tener que…hmp!

Los labios del español se posaron sobre los suyos con muy poca delicadeza. Lovino gimió, el aire comenzaba a faltarle y Antonio parecía muy emocionado por continuar con aquel agresivo beso lo más posible. Finalmente se separaron, el italiano jadeando pesadamente y el español con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Aprovechó para acariciarle la cabeza y de improvisó, enredó sus dedos en el rulito que sobresalía del resto de sus cabellos y lo jaló con fuerza, haciendo que volviera a gemir.

-Ahora te mostraré de lo que soy capaz.

Algo en su tono de voz le hizo estremecerse entero, estaba demasiado impresionado para huir o intentar defenderse. Soltó un corto quejido cuando España le sujetó ambas muñecas por sobre la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra se ocupaba de acariciarlo por debajo de la ropa.

El corazón le latió con fuerza. Antonio nunca había actuado de esa manera con él y estaba aterrado ante lo que podría pasar si no se detenía. Quiso gritar, pero estaba demasiado asustado para hacerlo. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

-Lo siento…

Dado que en ese momento lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de su propio corazón, no pudo escuchar las palabras del español.

-¡Romano, Lovi, Lovinito, mi vida, mi amor por favor perdóname!-sollozó Antonio a la vez que lo soltaba de golpe y ocultaba el rostro en su pecho-¡Perdóname Lovino, por favor!-besó sus lágrimas y lo abrazó- Te juro que no fue mi intención asustarte, es que me emocioné un poco y se me fue de las manos y….¡Por favor no llores!

Al italiano le tomó unos cuantos minutos reponerse bien del susto y recordar cómo hablar.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Yo…sólo quería que ayudarás más con las cosas de la casa, quería…regresar luego de un largo día de trabajo y que me recibieras con la comida ya hecha, mientras usabas un bonito delantal y luego…

-¿¡Y por eso casi me violas, maldito pervertido!

-Bueno, es que al principio funcionó, cuando preparaste esa rica (aunque algo picante) sopa para mí me sentí tan feliz-juntó las manos y lo miró con adoración-Que no pude evitarlo, no pretendía que se me saliera de las manos de esa manera…

-¿Qué cosa?

-El consejo de Suecia.

"**Se asertivo y seguro de ti mismo, pero no en exceso"**

-¿Lo-Lovi?-se acercó un poco a él, algo preocupado-¿E-estás enojado conmigo?

-¿Qué si estoy enojado?-tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y justo cuando España se había confiado, aprovechó para darle un fuerte cabezazo en el estómago- ¡Por supuesto que estoy enojado, maldito idiota!

La fuerza del golpe fue tal, que lo empujó fuera de la cama y mientras se retorcía de dolor, Romano pensó una vez más en lo sucedido. Tal vez le había dado el susto de su vida, pero una parte de él se sentía algo cautivada por aquella faceta agresiva del español. Se sonrojó y tomó aire.

-Antonio…

En la siguiente reunión:

-¡Hey tú, sueco!

El nórdico se volvió al oír que lo llamaban. Era el mayor de las Italias y se veía bastante molesto. Finlandia le preguntó en voz baja si pasaba algo y negó con la cabeza, pero podía imaginarse lo que le había ocurrido al italiano y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, él era el único responsable.

La determinación de Romano flaqueó al encontrarse frente a Suecia. Realmente aquella nación era demasiado aterradora, ¿cómo podía soportarlo Finlandia? De todas maneras, se armó de valor para cumplir su misión.

-¡Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de España, lo obligaré a invadir tus regiones vitales!-ambos nórdicos intercambiaron una mirada llena de confusión-Y por cierto, espero que te gusten los tomates-y salió corriendo. El español llegó poco después.

-¡Gracias gracias gracias!-estrechó su mano con fuerza- ¡Mil veces gracias!

-De n'da…

-Ayer al fin pude hacer que mi Lovinito usara ese lindo vestido de encaje, ¡Se veía tan lindo!-se sonrojó ante el recuerdo- Ah, y esto es para ti-le entregó una canasta llena de tomates antes de ir en busca de su italiano-¡Que los disfruten!

-¿Me…me perdí de algo, Su-san?-cuestionó algo dudoso Finlandia y Suecia lo miró en silencio.

Al final su consejo había funcionado y todo había salido bien para ellos (o al menos eso quería pensar). Tal vez era momento de aplicar su propia sugerencia y ser más asertivo con Tino, empezando por confesarle propiamente sus sentimientos y hacerle aceptar que lo llamara esposa.

-T'no…

-¿Qué pasa, Berwald?

-…-se sonrojó y bajó la mirada- N'da, no importa.

Se dio la media vuelta y avanzó hacía el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia. Finlandia alzó una ceja, algo confundido por lo que acaba de presenciar y luego lo siguió, pensando que algo muy raro estaba pasando y que Suecia estaba involucrado.

* * *

Y por si no les quedó claro, Finlandia está en negación y según él, la única relación que tiene con Suecia es q son buenos amigos, verán más de eso en el capítulo q sigue XDDD

El próximo será un FranciaxCanada, pero no estoy segura cual ira después…probablemente ponga el UsaxUk o bien un SealandxLetonia, no lo he decidido todavía, y tbn aviso q pondré un LituaniaxPolonia, no pensaba hacerlo porq no sabía como ponerlos, pero se me ocurrió algo bien lol XDDDD

**Reviews plz?**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, perdón por la tardanza! T.T Siempre q escribo un FranciaxCanada tiendo a quedarme medio trabada en algún punto, tengo como 4 one shots de esa pareja sin terminar y por un momento pensé que no terminaría este capítulo….pero lo hice! Aunque no estoy segura q me haya quedado del todo bien (mucho bad friends trio), pero ahí se los dejo a ver si les gusta ^^ ...en serio, cada vez se hacen más largos! T.T

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

-¡Cómo pudieron hacerme eso! ¿¡Y se llaman ustedes mismos mis amigos! ¡Ya no quiero volver

a verlos nunca más!

Tras pronunciar aquello, Francia se dejó caer al piso en una pose por demás dramática, al mismo tiempo que sacó una rosa de quien sabe dónde y la apretó contra su pecho para darle un toque extra a su actuación. Finalmente acomodó su melena rubia con un movimiento de cabeza que habría hecho que cualquier súper modelo se muriera de envidia y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. A pesar que su desempeño era digo de un Oscar, Antonio y Gilbert estaban para nada impresionados.

-¡Oh vamos!-el español se inclinó y le puso una mano en el hombro- Si no es para tanto.

-Ni Roderich es tan exagerado-se burló el albino.

-¡Lo que han hecho no tiene perdón!-insistió nuevamente-Yo pensé que confiaban en mí…

-No es que no confiemos en ti-empezó España, sonriendo algo apenado- es sólo que…

-Nunca jamás volveremos a hacerte caso-interrumpió Prusia-Cuando me dijiste que Rode sólo se estaba haciendo el difícil y que entrara a su casa como fuera, por poco pone una orden de restricción en mi contra.

-Y como que a Lovino no le hizo mucha gracia cuando le pedí que jugara a la casita conmigo-agregó el español con una risita- Me mandó a dormir con el perro, y ni siquiera tenemos.

-Si bueno, cualquiera puede cometer un error…o dos.

-¿Y esa vez que me dijiste que sorprendiera a Roderich?

-Gilbert, mon cher-se levantó del suelo- me refería a darle un regalo o algo de ese tipo, no a acorralarlo contra la pared de aquel teatro y empezar a darle amour…especialmente cuando había tanta gente ahí-guardó silencio, como evaluado lo que había dicho- Aunque admito que esa sería una experiencia por demás excitante…¡Pero todavía no voy a perdonarlos!- y se dio la vuelta de manera teatral y entró al salón de la conferencia, ignorando sus llamados.

No alcanzaba a comprender por qué habían hecho eso. ¿Para qué tenían que ir a buscar a alguien como Suecia cuando lo tenían a él como consejero particular? Después de todo, Francia era la nación del amor y el romance. Y Suecia era…

-¡Ah, Su-san!-exclamó Finlandia. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que Berwald se sentó a su lado- Me asustaste…

Exacto. ¿Cómo podía alguien con esa apariencia tan aterradora tener alguna noción de lo que era el amor? Aunque tenía que darle algo de crédito, puesto que su relación con el finlandés parecía muy buena. No pudo evitar preguntarse a qué nivel habrían llegado.

Aún con eso, estaba seguro de una cosa. De ninguna manera la relación de los nórdicos era tan buena como la que él tenía con Canadá. Y no estaba hablando de diplomacia precisamente.

-¿Francis?-el aludido lo llamó tímidamente.

-¿Oui Matthieu?

-Es que estabas distraído, si Alemania o Arthur se dan cuenta, seguramente te regañarán.

Le dirigió una sonrisa a su querido canadiense, quién se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Realmente lo amaba. Aprovechó que estaba distraído para pasarle un brazo por la cintura y darle un beso en la mejilla. Matthew se sobresaltó ligeramente y lanzó un gritito por la sorpresa. Por suerte nadie lo notó, a veces ser invisible tenía sus ventajas.

Todavía recordaba el día en que el tímido y dulce Canadá se acercó a él al término de una reunión para confesarle sus sentimientos. El pobre muchacho estaba tan nervioso que no había dejado de temblar ni un instante durante su confesión. Fue hasta que Francia lo abrazó y le dijo que le correspondía que finalmente se calmó.

Y de esa manera empezaron su relación, que según el francés, era más que perfecta. Tenía el equilibrio perfecto entre la pasión y el romance. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la parte francesa de Matthew estuviera tan latente? Y por otra parte, Francis no quería herirlo, así que se había obligado a tomar las cosas con calma y sorprendentemente, a serle fiel, algo que creía imposible de hacer si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, pero Matthew era diferente, en verdad lo quería y había decidido esforzarse para hacerlo feliz.

Fueron sacados de ambiente bruscamente por el grito indignado de Inglaterra. Seguramente América había dicho algo que no le parecía (como siempre) y habían peleado de nuevo. Si bien parecía que últimamente se llevaban peor.

Francia esperó a que Alemania intentara poner orden, pero eso no pasó. Lo buscó con la mirada y se encontró con que Italia acaba de pasarle una nota. El rubio la leyó y se sonrojó intensamente, finalmente la dobló con cuidado y la guardó en el bolsillo de su saco. Miró a su alrededor esperando que nadie se diera cuenta y luego le susurró algo al italiano, quien sonrió entusiasmado ante lo que fuera que el alemán le hubiera dicho.

Contrastando con América Inglaterra, Alemania e Italia parecían llevarse mejor que nunca.

Recordó que Gilbert le había contado que su hermano hablaba mucho con Suecia. Y tenía la ligera sospecha de que él hacía lo mismo, sólo que no lo admitía. Y también Antonio.

¿Por qué lo habían cambiado por Suecia? Simplemente no lograba entenderlo.

-Haremos una pausa para que todos podamos ir por una hamburguesa.

-¡Por eso nunca podemos llegar a un acuerdo! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? Y considera que no a todos les gustan las hamburguesas.

América e Inglaterra seguían peleando. Bajó otras circunstancias, el francés hubiera aprovechado para molestarlos y divertirse un rato a costa suya, pero no se sentía con ánimos. Imitó al resto de las naciones y abandonó el salón, dejando a Alfred y Arthur aún discutiendo.

-¿Te sientes mal?-Canadá se acercó y le puso la mano en la frente.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte-le sonrió, pero luego lo pensó bien- Matthieu…

-¿Sí, Francis?

-¿Qué calificación me darías como amante? Y si estuviera haciendo algo mal, me lo dirías ¿verdad?

-¿P-por qué me preguntas eso?-un adorable rubor pintó sus mejillas y el mayor se limitó a mirarlo, esperando su respuesta-Yo…uh…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, la…la verdad es que me siento muy feliz de que estés a mi lado y…

Francia recuperó su sonrisa. Matthew tenía el poder de calmarlo y sacar lo mejor de él en cualquier situación.

-¡Ahí está!

Prusia y España lo tomaron de un brazo cada uno y se lo llevaron prácticamente a la fuerza.

-¡Prometo que te lo regresaremos completo!-le gritó Gilbert a un muy sorprendido Canadá.

Y llevaron a su amigo a un solitario pasillo, donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones.

-En serio, Francis-le dijo Antonio cuando al fin estuvieron solos-Estas exagerando. El que no vayamos a preguntarte sobre nuestra vida amorosa, no quiere decir que no queramos que sigas siendo nuestro amigo.

-Aunque Suecia sea más eficiente que tú-se burló Gilbert y Francis volvió a dejarse caer en una pose dramática, lo que hizo que el español le lanzara un severa mirada-¿Qué? ¡Sabes que digo la verdad! El awesome yo no miente.

-¡De cualquier manera!-insistió España, volviendo a sonreír para consolar a su amigo-No es la gran cosa, no deberías dejar que te afecte tanto.

-¿Qué no me afecte?-el francés se puso de pie-¿¡Qué no me afecte! ¿Saben que van a pensar los demás cuando sepan que ustedes –los señaló de manera acusadora- que se dicen mis amigos, prefieren ir con alguien más a discutir cuestiones amorosas? ¡Mi reputación como el país del amour estaría acabada!¡Sería la burla de todos!_-_tras lo cual siguió quejándose y empezó a caminar, con la intención de alejarse de esos traidores. Pero de pronto se detuvo.

Había alcanzado a divisar a Canadá en el otro extremo del pasillo. Se había alzado de puntillas para decirle algo al oído a Suecia, y ahora se había sonrojado y esperaba por su respuesta.

Quiso acercarse y escuchar que decían, pero la impresión lo había paralizado por completo. No podía entenderlo. ¡Si su relación era perfecta! ¿Por qué Matthew estaba hablando con Suecia?

-¡Ay, Francis!-exclamó Antonio a su lado. Tanto él como Gilbert lo habían seguido-Estoy seguro que no es nada, probablemente…uh…¿cómo se llama?

-Canadá-respondió el francés con un hilo de voz.

-¡Ah, así! Estoy seguro que Canadá no le está preguntando nada importante. ¿Verdad, Gilbert?

-Eh…claro-asintió, preocupado por la amenazante sonrisa del español-Seguro están intercambiando recetas de cocina, o algo así.

Pero ni siquiera les hizo caso. Toda su atención estaba puesta en su adorable canadiense. Por más que lo pensaba, aquello le parecía completamente ilógico. Siempre le había dicho a Matthew que hablara con él cuando algo referente a su vida en pareja le molestara, después de todo la comunicación era algo primordial y la mayoría de la veces, el canadiense no dudaba en acercarse a él. Principalmente cuando sentía que no le prestaba mucha atención y en esos momentos, Francia se preocupaba por demostrarle que no era el caso, puesto que sabía lo importante que era para Matthew ser tomado en cuenta, especialmente por él.

Cerró los ojos un momento, esperando que al abrirlos todo eso no hubiera sido más que una alucinación, pero no fue el caso. Reprimió un grito y respiró hondo para calmarse. Seguramente todo era un gran malentendido. ¿Por qué Canadá buscaría a Suecia?

**Posibilidad #1:**

**-No soy digno de tener a un amante tan maravilloso y perfecto como Francis a mi lado-tras lo cual saltaría a los brazos del sueco- ¿Tal vez tú puedas decirme si estoy haciendo algo mal?-agregaría en tono inocente, pero con una sonrisa seductora.**

**Posibilidad #2:**

**-Francis ya no me satisface como antes-tras lo cual volvería a saltar a los brazos del sueco-Tal vez tú puedas llenar el vacío que siento-agregaría nuevamente en tono inocente, pero otra vez con una sonrisa seductora.**

**Posibilidad #3:**

**-Quiero terminar con Francis, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Podrías ayudarme?-tras lo cual nuevamente saltaría a los brazos del sueco- Y después de eso, consuélame.**

"_Mi vida se acabó"_ pensó el francés completamente abatido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo regresó al salón. Supuso que Antonio y Gilbert habían hecho el favor de llevarlo.

Por cierto, Canadá estaba sentado a su lado y veía bastante alegre. Le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y Francis se la devolvió instintivamente. Matthew no lo cambiaría por ningún motivo, aunque si sus intentos de amigos ya lo habían hecho…

-Con eso concluye la reunión de hoy-se escuchó la voz de Alemania poniendo orden. Tras él América e Inglaterra discutían acaloradamente- Nos veremos la próxima semana.

-Um…Francis-lo llamó el canadiense-Tengo…que hacer algo antes, ¿podrías adelantarte?

Y sin esperar por una respuesta, se levantó y salió corriendo, dejando solo a un muy deprimido francés.

-Parece que hoy tampoco pudimos llegar a ningún acuerdo…

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Finlandia conversando con el responsable de su desgracia. Suecia caminaba a su lado, hasta que fue interceptado por Bielorrusia, quien le pidió si podían hablar un momento. Le dijo a Finlandia que no tardaría y que lo esperara un poco y después siguió a la chica. Francia decidió tomar esa oportunidad.

-Finlandia…-el aludido se volvió al oír que lo llamaban-Quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Referente a qué?-quiso saber sólo por precaución, después de todo se trataba de Francia.

-Sobre Suecia.

-¿Su-san?-Tino se quedó perplejo. Berwald parecía haberse vuelto muy popular de pronto-Um…bueno, supongo que está bien.

-Dime, por favor dime que es lo que lo hace tan especial…- Francia de pronto lo tomó por los hombros y el finlandés se sobresaltó-¿¡Qué tiene Suecia que lo hace tan buen amante!

El rostro de Finlandia se puso más rojo que un tomate. ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso? ¿Qué tipo de relación se imaginaba que tenía con Berwald? ¡Si sólo eran amigos y ya! Seguramente era porque siempre lo llamaba esposa. Se disponía aclarar el malentendido cuando fue interrumpido por el francés.

-¿Acaso Suecia sabe como ((censurado)) con su ((censurado))?-la expresión de Tino cambió de una avergonzada a espantada-¿Alguna vez ha intentado ((censurado))?-abrió los ojos y la boca ante lo que acababa de escuchar, seguro de que era ilegal- ¿Puede ((censurado)) y ((censurado)) al mismo tiempo que ((censurado))?-si antes estaba espantado, ahora estaba completamente horrorizado-¡Dime!-lo sacudió bruscamente-¡Dime que tiene que no tenga yo!

-Uh…este…yo…yo…¡No lo sé!

Finlandia se zafó de su agarre y echo a correr a toda prisa, deseando bloquear permanentemente todo lo que había escuchado, si bien estaba seguro que eso le tomaría siglos. Suecia lo notó y luego de decirle a Bielorrusia que hablarían luego, siguió preocupado a su esposa.

Francia se sintió más deprimido que nunca. Y el observar a sus amigos traidores dejar el lugar con sus respectivas parejas no contribuyó a mejorar su estado de ánimo en lo absoluto. No tenía ganas de ir a casa, temeroso de lo que Canadá pudiera decirle. ¿Y si de verdad quería terminar con él? ¿Le diría que no era lo que esperaba, que su relación no valía la pena?¿Y si pensaba cambiarlo por Suecia, al igual que Gilbert y Antonio?

Cuando al fin volvió a su hogar, demoró unos instantes para abrir la puerta. Quizás Matthew ni siquiera estaba ahí. Suspiró profundamente. Se dijo a si mismo que con gusto cambiaría su reputación como el país _de l' amour_ si con ello pudiera conservarlo a su lado.

-Ya…ya llegué-dijo a nadie en particular, completamente desganado. Cuál sería su sorpresa…

-_Bienvenue_, Francis.

Al ver que su querido Matthew lo esperaba usando nada más que un adorable delantal rosado con encajes.

-¡Ma-Ma-Ma-Matthieu!-logró balbucear apenas, demasiado sorprendido e impresionado para decir otra cosa-¿Pe-pe-pero….?¿Por qué?

-E-es que-se sonrojó y esbozó una tímida sonrisa, de esas que tanto le encantaban al francés-Siempre eres tú el que toma la iniciativa y pues…tenía miedo de que llegaras a aburrirte, así que pensé que debía de hacer algo y como hoy te veías triste, pensé que era el momento oportuno.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-cuestionó sin dejar de mirarlo, totalmente embobado.

-Si te hubiera dicho, no hubiera sido sorpresa-inocentemente trató de estirar un poco el corto delantal- Entonces oí que Italia le decía a Arthur que Suecia era muy bueno aconsejando, y pues…

"**Un bonito delantal ayudaría a crear un ambiente romántico"**

-…decidí intentarlo-guardó silencio terminada su explicación, esperando a que el otro dijera algo y cuando no lo hizo, empezó a preocuparse-¡Ah!-se cubrió el rostro con las manos, su exclamación apenas más alta que un susurro-¡Sa-sabía que era una mala idea! Seguro que me veo ridí…

Unos labios sobre los suyos le impidieron seguir hablando. Francia lo besó apasionadamente y se separaron unos momentos después para tomar aire y aprovechó para tomar entre sus brazos al sorprendido canadiense y dirigirse a su habitación.

-_Au contraire, ma petite chèrie_-sonrió satisfecho el francés-Si te sienta muy bien, te ves en verdad adorable.

Lo tumbó en la cama y volvió a besarlo. De pronto ya no recordaba por qué se había sentido tan deprimido.

Días después, en casa de Suecia y Finlandia:

-¿Qué es eso?-Tino señaló una caja que sostenía el sueco.

-Un r'galo de F'ancia-respondió, la curiosidad por leer la carta que venía con el paquete era mucha y falló en notar la expresión de Finlandia.

"_He decidido que si tengo que compartir el título de la nación del amour con alguien, está bien que sea contigo. Canadá y yo queremos agradecerte por el buen consejo. Espero que Finlandia y tú disfruten del regalo."_

En cuanto vio el contenido de la caja se sonrojó. Dentro estaban unas orejitas de gato, un bonito traje de sirvienta francesa…y unas esposas color rosa.

-¿Su-san?-lo llamó Finlandia-¿Qué te regalaron?

Berwald lo contempló en silencio y luego a la caja. Una imagen vino a su mente y sacudió con fuerza la cabeza para borrarla para después salir corriendo y encerrarse en su estudio.

Tino parpadeó un par de veces, algo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Si bien últimamente parecía que Suecia estaba envuelto en situaciones extrañas. Alemania le llamaba casi a diario y Prusia (diciendo que hablaba de parte de su hermano) no se quedaba atrás. Austria también solía llamarlo en ocasiones. España siempre tenía lista una canasta con tomates para darle. Aparentemente Bielorrusia también había empezado a interesarse por él. ¿Y ahora Francia le mandaba un regalo?

Definitivamente algo muy raro estaba pasando, y ya se encargaría de averiguar qué era.

* * *

Terminé! No lo puedo creer T.T

Lo del traje de sirvienta es porq me acorde una tira del cómic original donde dicen q todo cambia (se vuelve mas pervertido) si le pones "francés" al principio: lencería francesa, beso francés, sirvienta francesa (y ahí creo q había un dibujo de Francia vestido de maid ) XDD Y las esposas fueron por un fanart q vi del cumpleaños de Suecia donde Dinamarca le regalaba unas esposas XDDDD (epic fail! Me morí de risa con las caras de los otros nórdicos jajajaja!)

Tbn les informo q entro a clases el lunes, así q me pondré a escribir a marchas forzadas mañana a ver si puedo terminar el capitulo q sigue de este, otro de Mi hermana es una fujoshi, seguirle al de Edge a ver si lo acabo (apenas llevo como 1 párrafo T.T) y tbn el capi 2 de un fic multichapter q empece a subir donde Su y Fin están en una banda de rock, deséenme suerte q la voy a necesitar T.T

El próximo capítulo será un SealandxLetonia y de ahí se viene el tan esperado UsaxUK.

**Reviews plz?**


	5. Chapter 5

Primer día de escuela! No es justo, acabo de empezar y ya me dejaron temas q estudiar para mañana T.T…y eso q nomas tuve 2 clases…lo bueno es q me pude cambiar d grupo ^^  
Este es el capi más largo (hasta ahora), espero no se les haga muy tedioso. Mención de LiechtesteinxIslandia porq probablemente los use para poner a otra pareja medio crack q involucra a Suiza, nomás q todavía no es seguro XD (adivinen cual?)

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

-¿Es cierto que los vikingos se robaban a la persona que les gustaba y luego se casaban con ella?

Suecia alzó la vista del periódico que leía tranquilamente y centró su atención en la pequeña micronación a su lado, que lo observaba lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Es eso lo que hiciste con mamá?

Finlandia, que venía saliendo de la cocina, optó por darse media vuelta para quedarse al margen de la conversación y dejar que tuvieran un momento padre-hijo. Siempre era él quien respondía las por lo general, complicadas e incómodas preguntas de Sealand (¿Qué es síndrome de Estocolmo? ¿Tienes eso?), lo justo era que esta vez Suecia se encargara.

-C'nocí a tu m'adre d'sde a'tes de la e'oca v'kinga-contestó el mayor acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Y cómo fue? ¿Qué hiciste?

Desde su escondite, Finlandia se sonrojó al recordar aquello.

-Le dí un r'galo.

"_Más bien me sobornó"_ corrigió mentalmente.

-¿Qué le diste?-preguntó curioso Sealand.

Todavía eran niños y el pequeño Finlandia huía cada vez que el pequeño, pero aterrador (aunque adorable) Suecia intentaba acercársele. Sin embargo, todo cambió un día cuando al salir de paseo por el bosque, apenas pudo creer su suerte al encontrar…

-M'ras.

"_Me vendí por unas moras"_

…un largo sendero de sus moras favoritas. La pequeña y entusiasmada nación terminó por seguirlo, al tiempo q las recogía y se las comía. Cuando llegó al final, descubrió que ahí lo esperaba ese rubio e intimidante niño. Gritó y se disponía a salir corriendo, pero el otro le ofreció un montoncito de moras que llevaba en las manos. Dudó un poco, pero al fin aceptó aquel regalo como una muestra de que Suecia no era una mala persona y que sólo quería ser su amigo. Y desde ese entonces, habían estado juntos.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que si alguien me gusta, ¿tengo que darle un bonito regalo?

En ese punto, los dos mayores empezaron a ver el por qué de tantas preguntas. Sealand de pronto cayó en cuenta que había pensado en voz alta y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, al tiempo que se sonrojaba. Tanto Berwald como Tino sonrieron.

-¿Qu'en es?

-Um…-bajó la mirada y guardó silencio. El sueco le puso una mano en el hombro e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, indicándole que estaba bien- ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?-asintió una vez y dejó escapar un corto suspiro- Raivis.

Desde su escondite, Finlandia contuvo una risita. Aquello le resultaba en verdad adorable. Se disponía a ir y ofrecerle su ayuda, puesto que temía lo que Berwald pudiera decirle. ¿Qué tal si por su influencia Peter empezaba a llamar a Raivis novia?

-¡Lo prometiste! No puedes decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a mamá, es que…me da pena-el niño se sonrojó y desvió la mirada- Además es una promesa entre hombres.

El finlandés estuvo a punto de gritar que él también era un hombre y Berwald también iba a señalarle lo mismo a su hijo, cuando Sealand volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué cosa crees que debería regalarle a Raivis?

El mayor pensó cuidadosamente en qué contestarle. El primer amor podía ser una experiencia hermosa, si todo salía bien o traumática si acababa mal. Ya llevaba tiempo aconsejando a otras naciones, pero esto era diferente. La felicidad de su querido hijo estaba en sus manos y honestamente estaba algo preocupado, todavía no había podido confesarle sus sentimientos apropiadamente a Tino (pensaba que llamarlo esposa era una indirecta bastante clara, pero parecía que no la había captado bien), ¿con qué derecho podía aconsejarlo apropiadamente? Lo pensó de otra forma. Si fuera a declarársele a Finlandia, ¿qué haría?

-Fl'res.

-¿Qué esas no son cosas de niñas?-cuestionó dudoso Peter, en tanto que Tino admitía que era una buena idea.

-Son b'nitas y a tu m'dre le gu'tan-el finlandés se sonrojó y agradeció que siguiera escondido- s'guro que a Ra'vis tamb'én, y unos ch'colates.

Había pensado en salmiakki, pero no estaba seguro si le gustaría al joven letón, así mejor optó por sugerir eso. La pequeña nación guardó silencio, considerando seriamente la idea.

-¡Muy bien!-exclamó alegremente-Si papá lo dice, estoy seguro que funcionará-sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, volviéndose cuando escuchó que el sueco lo llamaba-Sea-kun va a comprar los regalos de Raivis.

Berwald lo siguió rápidamente y le dijo que no podía ir solo, pero el niño insistió que algo tan importante, debía hacerlo por su cuenta y que ya era una nación grande.

-Tamb'én iba a c'mprarle a'go a T'no-dijo a manera de excusa.

El niño arqueó una ceja, pero luego se encogió de hombros y le dijo que podía acompañarlo. Finlandia quiso ir con ellos, pero recordó que se suponía que no sabía nada y Peter seguramente se enojaría si descubría que los había escuchado sin querer. Suspiró resignado, pero entonces se le ocurrió otra idea, podía seguirlos en secreto.

Salió de la cocina y por poco choca con Berwald. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero el otro lo detuvo a tiempo.

-Voy a ac'mpañar a P'ter a v'sitar a I'glaterra.

-Ah…muy bien-sonrió, pero pensó que Suecia necesitaba una mejor excusa- Yo iba a…iba a lavar la ropa. Diviértanse mucho y um…llámame cuando vayan a regresar.

-¡Nos vamos a portar bien!-intervino el niño, jalando a su padre. No quería perder más tiempo.

Esperó a que se hubieran marchado para seguirlos. Demasiado tiempo conociendo a Hungría le había enseñado algunas cosas útiles.

Su primera parada fue en una florería.

Finlandia los observaba desde fuera. Sonrió al ver cómo el pequeño Sealand señalaba emocionado todas las flores del lugar e indicaba extendiendo los brazos el tamaño que quería que tuviera el ramo. Desafortunadamente, costaba más de lo que pensaba y no tenía suficiente dinero. Suecia notó el enojo de su hijo. Acababa de sacar su cartera e iba a pagar por las flores, pero Peter no lo dejó.

-Sea-kun tiene que hacerlo solo.

Tras lo cual se volvió al encargado y comenzó a negociar el ramo a cambio de un importante lugar en su imperio, pero la respuesta siguió siendo la misma.

Berwald estaba pensando que hacer y Tino ya iba a entrar a ayudarlo, justo cuando alguien más intervino. Era Francis. Luego de saludar a los otros dos, le pidió al encargado que le explicara lo que sucedía.

Sealand seguía reclamando y diciendo que una nación tan importante no merecía ese trato. El sueco aprovechó que estaba distraído para contarle a Francia lo que pasaba.

-Oh, no te preocupes por nada. Soy un cliente muy importante aquí-sonrió confiado-Además te debo un favor.

Se dirigió al mostrador y escribió algo en un papel, para luego llamar al encargado y entregárselo. El hombre asintió al leer la nota y comenzó a preparar un enorme ramo de flores.

-Parece que olvidó que hoy hay una promoción especial-miró a Sealand-Que todos los clientes con uniforme de marinero, pueden llevarse un ramo con las flores de su elección completamente gratis.

-¿En serio?-preguntó sorprendido Peter.

Francia asintió. El niño soltó un gritito de gusto y corrió a buscar su arreglo. Fuera, Tino suspiró aliviado. Por un momento había pensado que tendría que intervenir y eso implicaría que Sealand descubriera que había oído su conversación. Qué bueno que Francia había llegado. Sintió que después de eso, podía pensar en perdonarle el trauma que le habían ocasionado sus preguntas la reunión anterior. Notó que los tres salían de la florería y se apresuró a ocultarse, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver al pequeño rubio cargando con dificultad un ramo de rosas y margaritas que era casi tan grande como él.

-Le dije que lo cargara a mi cuenta-le dijo el francés a Suecia- de verdad no es nada, pero si en serio quieres darme las gracias, ¿puedo sugerirte un par de ideas para la próxima vez que Canadá hable contigo?

Berwald dudó un poco, pero al final asintió. Se imaginaba el tipo de sugerencias y honestamente no quería oírlas, pero eso era poco comparado con la felicidad de su hijo.

Su siguiente parada fue en una elegante dulcería. Esta vez Finlandia entró, pero se quedó algo alejado para que no pudieran verlo.

Casi de inmediato, Peter centró su atención en una caja con bombones cubiertos con chocolate. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio el precio y se reprendió mentalmente por haber gastado casi todo su dinero en ese juego de video que le había vendido América. Su padre le acarició la cabeza para confortarlo.

Tino observó todo sin poder intervenir. Dado que el niño había insistido en que tenía que hacer eso por su cuenta, Berwald tampoco podía hacer mucho. Se planteó la posibilidad de pasar cerca de ellos y dejar caer unos cuantos billetes, esperando que Sealand los encontrara, pero eso sería exponerse demasiado.

-¿Eres Finlandia?

Se sobresaltó al oír su nombre de nación y por poco pega un grito, pero alcanzó a contenerse. Demasiado tiempo viviendo con Suecia le había dado práctica en eso. Se volvió para encontrar a una chica rubia de pelo corto, adornado con un bonito listón.

-Discúlpame por favor-se excusó la recién llegada-No fue mi intención asustarte.

-N-no fue nada, en serio-le sonrió, todavía sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón- Tu eres...la hermanita de Suiza, ¿verdad?-ella asintió- Liechtenstein.

-Así es-le devolvió la sonrisa- Que sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí. Ah…¿de casualidad no estará Suecia también?

Eso avivó las sospechas de Finlandia. Parecía que todas las naciones querían hablar con Berwald y todavía no sabía por qué.

-Está por allá-indicó el lugar donde buscaba otros dulces junto con Sealand-¿Querías preguntarle algo?-la niña se sonrojó y asintió levemente-Bueno, no creo que a Suecia le molestaría, pero…¿podrías hacerme un favor antes?

-Hay un descuento especial en esos chocolates.

La rubia se acercó a los otros dos y señaló los dulces que en un principio hubieran llamado la atención de Sealand. Padre e hijo la miraron confundidos, pero ella permaneció tranquila y le ofreció una caja al pequeño rubio.

-Soy Liechtenstein-les sonrió y el sueco la saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza- No esperaba encontrarlos aquí. Si buscan un regalo, creo que esos estarían perfectos.

-Sí, pero están muy caros-expresó desganado el niño.

-Pero hoy tienen un descuento especial, seguramente se olvidaron de marcarlo.

-¿En serio?-la miró ilusionado.

-Claro-aprovechó que Peter centró su atención en la caja para guiñarle el ojo en un gesto de complicidad a un desconcertado Suecia.

El niño fue a pagar y se sorprendió al saber que en verdad tenían descuento y que hasta cambio le había sobrado. Después fue a que los envolvieran, dejando a los otros dos solos.

-Gr'cias-le dijo el sueco-No t'nías que m'lestarte.

-No fue nada-sonrió, evitando decirle que había sido Finlandia quien había pagado esos chocolates por adelantado- Pero si quiere compensarlo, ¿Podría pedirle un favor?-Suecia asintió- Si no me equivoco, Islandia es conocido suyo, ¿cierto?-volvió a asentir y ella volvió a sonrojarse- Um…podría…hablarle de mí, ¿por favor? Y no le cuente nada a mi hermano.

Suspiró aliviada al ver que su respuesta fue un sí. Y su alegría se hizo más grande cuando, luego de que el nórdico fuera a buscar algo con qué escribir, le entregara un papel con el número de Islandia y su correo electrónico. Alcanzó a guardarlo apenas segundos antes de que Sealand regresara con la caja de los dulces envuelta con papel rojo y un listón y moño blancos. Se parecía a la bandera de Letonia.

-¡Ahora sí, Sea-kun está listo!

Deseando evitarle al niño otros imprevistos en su confesión, Finlandia tomó su celular y llamó a Estonia para preguntarle si Raivis estaría en casa ese día y después llamó a Suecia, pero a él le dijo que Eduard lo había llamado y que le había dicho que Raivis estaba solo y pensaba sería bueno si Peter iba a hacerle compañía. Berwald sonrió débilmente, aquello era simplemente perfecto para que su hijo pudiera declararse sin que nadie lo molestara.

Tino colgó y se dirigió a casa del letón a toda prisa, esperando poder encontrar un lugar para presenciar tan importante evento sin que nadie lo descubriera y ya no alcanzó a ver que Peter le insistía al sueco para entrar en una tienda de disfraces.

Ese había empezado como un día perfectamente normal para Letonia. La siguiente reunión entre naciones sería hasta dentro de una semana y tampoco tenía pendientes con su jefe. Prácticamente podía considerarlo como un día libre, que hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque se sentía algo solo. Lituania estaba en una cita con Polonia y Estonia sí tuvo una junta con su jefe. Pero definitivamente, a quien más extrañaba era a Sealand.

-Y eso que ayer lo vi-se dijo en un suspiro.

Desde hacía un tiempo que la presencia de Peter le producía una cierta ansiedad. Era del tipo que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, sus mejillas se pintaran de rojo, que tartamudeara y temblara más de la cuenta y que sintiera mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Estaba consciente del cariño especial que sentía por su amigo, pero no se atrevía a hacer algo al respecto. Cuando pensaba en confesarle sus sentimientos, se ponía tan nervioso que no podía ni hablar. Además que Peter aún era un niño, no quería que se sintiera presionado a corresponderle. ¿Y qué pensarían Suecia y Finlandia?

Llamaron a la puerta y corrió a abrir, encontrándose con la punta de una espada.

-¡Voy a robarte y nunca dejarte ir, desu-yo!

-¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!-chilló espantado al ver que se trataba de un vikingo en miniatura y luego se desmayó.

Sealand se quitó el casco y guardó su espada de utilería, para luego intentar levantar al pobre letón. Suecia lo ayudó a meterlo a la casa y Finlandia tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para quedarse escondido. Por suerte había encontrado una ventana abierta y pudo observar toda la escena desde ahí. Estaba seguro que eso había sido idea de Berwald, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

-¿Crees que exageré?-le preguntó el niño a su padre luego de recostar a Raivis en un sofá y quitarse el resto de su armadura vikinga- El tío Dinamarca dijo que le había funcionado con Noruega.

El sueco entonces se imaginó la sonriente cara de Dinamarca, apretó los puños con fuerza y luego imaginó que se estrellaban contra el rostro del danés. Tino pensó algo similar, y que también le pediría perdón a Su-san por pensar mal de él. Definitivamente no volverían a dejar a Peter con su tío. Le metía ideas raras en la cabeza.

-Papá…

Berwald tuvo que olvidar sus fantasías asesinas contra Dinamarca para atender al llamado de su hijo.

-¿Qué hago cuando se despierte? ¿Y si no le gustan los regalos?

-Los co'praste e'pecialmente p'ara él. E'toy s'guro que van a gu'tarle-intentó tranquilizarlo-D'le lo que s'entes y t'do e'tará b'en.

Sealand asintió. Ya era un poco tarde para arrepentirse. Los grandes imperios nunca se retractaban de las decisiones que tomaban y él había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos. Mientras tanto, Finlandia pensó que Suecia sabía más de cuestiones amorosas de lo que aparentaba.

Letonia gimió y se movió un poco. La micronación se sobresaltó y le pidió a su padre que los dejara solos. El sueco salió, pero en lugar de irse, buscó un lugar donde pudiera ver todo lo que pasaba sin que se dieran cuenta. Y pronto descubrió que no era el único.

-¿F'n…?

-¡Uh! Ho-hola Su-san-balbuceó el finlandés- Yo estaba…

-¿Lo s'bes?

-Sí…-admitió-Pero Peter no quería que me enterara, así que…

-¡Qué bueno que despertaste!

Ambos se pegaron lo más posible a la ventana al oír la exclamación de alivio de Sealand. Letonia se incorporó lentamente.

-¿Peter?-se llevó una mano a la cabeza- ¿Qué pasó? Recuerdo que…alguien, un vikingo intentó atacarme y luego…-miró a su alrededor- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Y cuándo llegaste?

-Eh…¡Papá-Suecia y Sea-kun ahuyentaron al malo!-sonrió para ocultar su nerviosismo- Pasábamos por tu casa y pensé en venir a saludarte-le dio la espalda para buscar algo y también para tomar aire- Y a darte esto.

El báltico observó confundido el gran ramo que flores que su amigo le había dado y el bonito regalo perfectamente envuelto con los colores de su bandera.

-¿P-pa-para mí?-se sonrojó intensamente. Parecía que aquellos regalos eran muy costosos y no explicaba el motivo.

-S-sí…-admitió el otro, también completamente sonrojado- E-es que, quería decirte que…

"**Dile lo que sientes y todo estará bien"**

-¡Me gustas!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas y Letonia dejó una exclamación por la sorpresa-Y-yo se que todavía me falta mucho, pero…algún día de verdad seré una gran y poderosa nación y entonces podré cuidarte y protegerte y no dejaré que nadie te lastime. Así que…

Se interrumpió al notar que Raivis temblaba y tenía la cabeza gacha. Temía haberlo asustado.

-¿E-es en serio l-lo que dices?-preguntó Letonia en apenas un susurro y Sealand asintió con fuerza-Um…t-tu también…me gustas-le sonrió.

El grito de alegría de Peter consiguió opacar la exclamación entusiasta de Tino, quien se limpiaba una lágrima que se le había escapado al ver tan conmovedora escena. Berwald le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Realmente se sentía feliz por su hijo.

-¡Ah, espera!-escucharon la voz de Raivis- ¿Y Suecia y Finlandia? ¿Qué van a decir cuando se ente…?

-No te preocupes por eso- rió, acercándose más a él- Mamá te quiere mucho y papá me ayudo con esto, seguro que no les molestará.

Y acercó su rostro al del sonrojado letón, quien se alejó instintivamente.

-¡No hagas eso!-reclamó Peter-En la tele, siempre que alguien le dice a otro alguien que le gusta, de ahí sigue un beso.

-¡U-un be…!-las mejillas de Raivis adoptaron un rojo más intenso. Finlandia soltó un respingo, para luego decirle a la nación a su lado que deberían tener más cuidado con lo que veía el niño en la televisión- ¿No crees qué…?

Pero Sealand se acercó rápidamente y al final terminaron por darse un cabezazo.

-¡Auch!-se quejó-¡América lo hace ver muy fácil con el idiota de Inglaterra!-los mayores intercambiaron una mirada perpleja y llegaron al acuerdo silencioso de que América tampoco era una buena influencia-Hay que intentarlo otra vez, ahora no te muevas y cierra los ojos

Un muy apenado Letonia asintió y le hizo caso. Los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron cuando sintió la suave presión de unos labios sobre los suyos, en un sencillo pero dulce beso.

-¡Y cuando seamos grandes, prometo que serás mi esposa!

Raivis se cubrió el rostro con las manos, completamente abochornado y Finlandia se dio una palmada en la frente. ¿Primero Suecia y ahora Sealand también jugando con eso? Luego tendría que hablar con él.

Berwald, por otra parte, se sintió muy orgulloso de su hijo. Pensó que debería seguir su ejemplo y aplicar su propio consejo.

-Hay que darles un poco de privacidad-le dijo el finlandés, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y apartándose de la ventana- ¿Sucede algo?

Negó con la cabeza y se asomó una última vez. Letonia había abierto la caja del regalo y ahora disfrutaban tranquilamente de los dulces. Suecia suspiró y siguió a Finlandia. Tal vez algún día se atrevería a confesarle sus sentimientos.

* * *

Durante los saqueos, los vikingos obtenían además de bienes, esclavos y mujeres como concubinas. Creo q Sealand y yo buscamos en diferentes fuentes XDDD

Les debo la respuesta a sus **reviews**! Les juro q si los leí, para la próxima contestaré tanto los del capitulo anterior como los de este. Y aprovecho para informarles el orden de los que siguen: el próximo será el tan esperado USAxUK, luego RusiaxChina, LituaniaxPolonia, DinamarcaxNoruega y terminamos con un SuxFin (recordemos que Finlandia sigue en negación XDD). Por ahí se me ocurrió un Suizax(?) medio crack, a ver si lo pongo XD

**Reviews plz?**


	6. Chapter 6

Al fin les traigo el tan esperado USAxUK, espero no decepcionarlas. Logré sobrevivir a mi primera semana de clases, lo malo es q la próxima será peor porq tendre todas las clases q en esa no tuve y eso sólo significa más trabajo para mí (estudie cirugía para q el doctor no fuera y el de pediatría no nos preguntara? ¬¬U…T.T), así q tal vez tenga algunos problemitas para actualizar, pero intentaré subir el RusiaxChina para la próxima semana. Pienso intentar terminar este fic antes de fin de mes para centrarme en otros q tengo pendientes (y después empezar alguna otra de mis ideas, q por cierto son bastantes ).

Aviso q tendrá algo de ooc (Inglaterra gritando I'm the hero y esas cosas XD), pero esta justificado! Espero q les guste ^^

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Sealand volvió a suspirar al rechazar por enésima vez la idea de irrumpir en la reunión y siguió jugando con un trozo de papel. Sus padres habían accedido a dejarlo ir si prometía portarse bien y no pensaba decepcionarlos, puesto que temía que ya no lo dejaran acompañarlos.

Su rostro se iluminó al oír que la puerta del salón finalmente se abría y divisó a algunas naciones saliendo. Corrió a toda prisa, esperando ver al país que esperaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Inglaterra lo detuvo-Esta reunión es sólo para naciones reconocidas oficialmente.

-Mamá y papá me dejaron venir-repuso molesto el niño-Y para tu información, hoy no vine por eso, idiota Inglaterra.

Probablemente hubieran continuado discutiendo si Sealand no hubiera divisado a Letonia. Le sacó la lengua al mayor y le dijo que tenía algo más importante que hacer que lidiar con él. Arthur lo observó abrazar al menor de bálticos y se cruzó de brazos, algo incómodo por lo que consideraba un comportamiento inapropiado de su hermano menor. ¿Cómo podían Suecia y Finlandia permitirle algo así, siendo tan sólo un niño? Si continuaba de esa manera, seguramente sería peor que Francia cuando creciera.

Y hablando de los nórdicos, ambos observaban a la joven pareja bastante complacidos. Inglaterra tuvo la intención de acercarse y demandar una explicación, pero alguien lo interceptó antes.

-Oh, ¿no te parece que el amor es una cosa maravillosa, Angleterre?

Francia. ¿Por qué de todas las naciones, tenía que ser Francia?

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Creo que es obvio, mira lo linda que es esa adorable parejita.

-Mamá y papá me dijeron que podía invitarte un helado y después a mi casa a ver una película-dijo Peter a un apenado Raivis. No se había percatado de que los otros bálticos y Rusia los observaban-Pero uno sencillo y sin chocolate, para que dejemos espacio para la cena. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa-sacó una flor de papel- Se llama origami, Japón me enseñó cómo se hace, ¿te gusta?

-S-sí…-respondió sonrojándose, pero sonriéndole- E-está muy linda, gracias.

Inglaterra abrió muy grandes los ojos y la boca al ver que el pequeño Sealand besaba a Letonia en la mejilla y luego lo tomaba de la mano. Se impresionó todavía más cuando pasó a su lado sin mirarlo siquiera. Bajo otras circunstancias, se habría detenido a insultarlo o exigirle que lo reconociera cómo nación.

-Creo que es realmente irónico que el hermano menor tenga una mejor vida amorosa que el mayor.

De pronto recordó que Francia seguía ahí y se volvió hacia él bruscamente y completamente indignado.

-¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!

-Entonces, ¿admites que tienes un problema?

El inglés cerró la boca de golpe y desvió la mirada. El otro supo que había acertado.

-Pero si no hay nada de qué avergonzarse-le pasó un brazo por los hombros en actitud amistosa- Hasta Matthew y yo hemos tenido problemas.

-Si bueno-lo apartó de un empujón- lo que hagas con tu…¿Eh? ¿¡Matthew y tú!

-Oui-repuso tranquilamente.

-Pe-pero…¿desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué no sabía nada? Te juro que si le haces algo…

-No tienes porque preocuparte, jamás lastimaría a mon pettite Canadá -le dijo sin alterarse por su tono amenazante- Por cierto, Matthew habló contigo, que no lo recuerdes no es problema nuestro y volviendo al tema… -lo miró y sonrió burlonamente- a diferencia de algunas personas, nuestra relación está mejor que nunca ¿ves?-se señaló a sí mismo.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver además de tu inmunda persona, wine bastard?-cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, pero el francés soltó una carcajada.

-Así es como luce una persona feliz y con una relación plena y satisfactoria-explicó, ignorando el enojo creciente del inglés- En cambio, cuando te veo, es fácil deducir que las cosas con Amerique no marchan bien- el de ojos verdes retrocedió un paso, involuntariamente y Francis nuevamente supo que había acertado- Apuesto que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvieron se…

-¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión!-le gritó enfurecido- Cuando necesite tu ayuda, te la pediré. Hasta entonces, guárdate tus comentarios.

Se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Francia lo detuvo y le cerró el paso.

-Ay, Arthur-se lamentó negando con la cabeza-Mucho me temo que Alfred y tú exceden mis capacidades por mucho, pero si te interesa, conozco a alguien que tal vez pueda hacer algo por ustedes…

-¿Has decidido disculparte, Iggy?

Inglaterra cerró los ojos un momento y tomó aire. A veces se preguntaba por qué seguía a su lado.

-Claro que no. Y tú eres quien debería disculparse…como sea, no vine por eso. Quiero que hablemos con Suecia.

-¿Huh?-América alzó una ceja-¿Para qué tendríamos que hablar con Suiza?

-Suecia. En fin-suspiró y contó mentalmente hasta diez, ignorando el ¿qué no es lo mismo? proveniente del de lentes-Dado que no piensas pedirme perdón y después de lo que hiciste, me lo debes.

-¡Pero yo no hice nada!-alegó el americano-Fuiste tú el que se enojó primero por algo insignificante.

-¿Insignificante?¿¡Insignificante!-gritó el inglés, y algunas de las naciones que todavía seguían ahí los miraron-¡Tiraste mi comida como si fuera basura!¿¡Cómo no quieres que me enoje!

-¡Y tú tiraste mi hamburguesa!-los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- ¡La pobre no tenía la culpa de nada!

-¡No hables de ese pedazo de comida grasienta como si fuera una persona!

-¡No le digas grasienta!

-¡No sé ni para qué me molesto!

Y siguieron peleando.

Canadá los observó preocupado y se volvió a Francia en busca de ayuda. Él se encogió de hombros y le dijo había intentado ayudarlos y que mejor los dejaran solos. Rusia sonreía viendo su discusión, hasta que China le dio un golpecito en el brazo y le pidió que se fueran, el ruso lo siguió dócilmente y sin dejar de sonreír. Al final los únicos que se quedaron fueron Suecia y Finlandia.

-Parece últimamente pelean mucho más-dijo Tino y el sueco asintió-¿Crees que mejor deberíamos ir a buscar a Peter?

Berwald no dijo nada. Parte de él pensó que debía hacerle caso a su esposa e irse de ahí, pero su instinto de consejero le obligaba a querer ayudarlos de alguna manera, si bien sospechaba que ellos serían un verdadero reto.

-¿Su-san?

El llamado de su esposa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Le dijo al finlandés que tenía que hacer algo antes y que se adelantara. Tino lo observó acercarse a la enojada pareja y pensó en quedarse, la curiosidad lo estaba matando y en verdad deseaba saber por qué todas las naciones acudían a Suecia últimamente. Se cercioró de que ya no había nadie más ahí y luego lo siguió. No tuvo que acercarse mucho, puesto que a pesar que América e Inglaterra habían dejado de pelar con la llegada del nórdico, todavía se gritaban.

-¡Mi problema es que él es un mocoso inmaduro!

-¡Hey! ¿A quién le dices inmaduro? ¡Yo no soy el que tiene fiestas de té con amigos imaginarios!

-¡Sólo porque no puedas verlos no significa que son imaginarios!¡Y al menos no me paso todo el día con esos tontos juegos de video!

Suecia los miraba alternadamente, dependiendo de quién estuviera gritando. Ya empezaba a ver cuál era el problema. Ambos tenían una horrible falta de comunicación y necesitaban ser más tolerantes entre ellos. Así como cuando le permitía a Tino escuchaba su power metal a todo volumen o cuando este accedía a comprar surströmming sólo porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Berwald. En verdad era afortunado de tener a una esposa tan comprensiva a su lado. Alcanzó a escuchar un estornudo, pero cuando volteó, no había nadie. Decidió mejor enfocarse en ayudar a las otras dos naciones a solucionar su problema.

-Si de v'rdad qu'eren que su r'lación fu'cione- les dijo alzando la voz para que guardaran silencio y pudieran oírlo- n'cesitan e'tenderse m'ejor, t'enen que p'nerse en el l'gar del otro.

El corto momento de calma fue roto por la risa del americano.

-¡Ah, con que eso era! Y yo que pensé que era algo mucho más complicado…-se volvió hacia el inglés y lo señaló- ¿O sea que tengo que dejarlo que vaya arriba? Porque Iggy prefiere que yo…

-¡No, tonto!-lo regañó Arthur poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas y Suecia se dio una palmada en la frente-¡No se refería a eso! Lo que quiere decir es que intentemos ver las cosas desde el punto de vista del otro, ¿verdad?-el sueco asintió, feliz de que al menos uno de los dos lo entendiera.

Alfred alzó una ceja, algo incrédulo. En su opinión, lo único que Arthur necesitaba era relajarse un poco más y comer una hamburguesa. Iba a decir algo, pero Inglaterra le dio las gracias a Suecia y lo jaló, antes de que pudiera hablar. Al contrario del americano, había comprendido el consejo y pensaba sacarle el mayor provecho posible. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

El americano no supo lo que le esperaba sino hasta el día siguiente. Inglaterra se la había pasado enccerrado en un cuarto y eso le preocupó algo. No podía ser que estuviera tan enojado todavía, es decir, si ya ni siquiera se acordaba por qué habían discutido en primer lugar. Sabía que había ido a Mc Donals, luego Iggy le había gritado, luego lo acusó de destruir su comida y luego fue el ataque a su hamburguesa.

Simplemente no podía entender por qué se había enfadado tanto. Había tenido una razón perfectamente válida para salir a Mc Donals y además Inglaterra ya debería saber que su comida era considerada un arma de destrucción masiva.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Hello, Alfie!

Un estruendoso grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos y contempló horrorizado que una copia barata de él mismo lo observaba con una gran sonrisa. Y se espantó todavía más cuando vio quién era la copia.

-¡Oh my God!-exclamó, y la sonrisa de Inglaterra se hizo más ancha por su reacción- I-Iggy…¿Qué estás haciendo?

Arthur usaba una de sus chaquetas y llevaba puestos unos lentes.

-¿Qué pasa, Alfie?-cuestionó burlonamente-¡Un nuevo hero ha nacido!

-Tú…¿Estás borracho, verdad?

-Claro que no-repuso frunciendo el ceño- Es por nuestra plática de ayer con Suecia, ¿recuerdas?

"**Tienen que ponerse en el lugar del otro"**

-Eso es lo que hago-se dejó caer en el sofá y subió los pies en la mesita de la sala, algo que sorprendió enormemente a Alfred, puesto que siempre se enojaba cuando él hacía eso-Ahora soy tú.

América lo conocía bien y sabía que ni muerto, Inglaterra se portaría de esa manera. Seguramente estaba tramando algo. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en rostro. Iba a seguirle el juego.

-Si tú eres yo, entonces eso quiere decir que yo tengo que ser tú, ¿cierto?-dedujo y después corrió a buscar algo y cuando regresó, ahora era Arthur quien estaba sorprendido-¡Oye tú, bloody brat! ¡Quita los pies de ahí! Ese comportamiento es inapropiado, mocoso emancipado.

Alfred se había pintado unas cejas iguales a las suyas.

-¡Te echaré una maldición si continúas así!-exclamó molesto, pero al final le ganó la risa- ¿Qué tal, verdad que soy un gran actor?

Inglaterra avanzó hacia él apretando los puños para contener su enojo. Bien, si América quería guerra, pues que así fuera.

-Lo que tú digas, Alfie-sonrió al ver la expresión en "el otro" América, obviamente le disgustaba ser llamado así-Voy a perder el tiempo con esos inútiles juegos de video que tanto me gustan.

-¡No insultes mis…! Eh…digo…¡Deja de perder el tiempo con eso, mocoso inmaduro!-se cruzó de brazos, tratando que su semblante fuera lo más parecido al del "otro" Inglaterra cuando se enojaba-Bueno, pues yo voy a…voy a jugar con mis amigos imaginarios- se dio la vuelta y miró un punto al azar- Hola, señorita…Luz brillante, ¿cómo está el día de hoy?-fingió hablarle a algo, ignorando a la indignada hada que se encontraba frente a él y a un muy irritado Arthur- ¿Que no puede contestarme porque es invisible? Wow, que interesante…

-Para tu información-intervino el otro-No es invisible y en segundo lugar, se llama…-se interrumpió él mismo- No importa. Tengo hambre, así que voy a salir por una hamburguesa, aunque eso me ponga todavía más gordo.

-¡No estoy gordo!-sus miradas chocaron y poco faltó para que saltaran chispas- ¿Sabes qué? Lo que necesitas es una de mis deliciosas comidas-sonrió confiado. Ya se imaginaba al inglés reconociendo sus habilidades culinarias y disculpándose por haberse enojado con él sin motivo, para luego saltar a sus brazos y compensar el tiempo perdido-¡Espera y verás!

Arthur se cruzó de brazos. Lo que pasaba no era más que una repetición de los eventos que los llevaron a como estaban ahora, solo que los papeles estaban invertidos. Ahora fue él quien sonrió. Definitivamente iba a darle al americano una cucharada de su propia medicina, y en verdad lo iba a disfrutar.

Mientras tanto, Alfred se había rendido con el microondas. El dichoso aparato se había descompuesto (nunca pudo ver a la pequeña hada sentada sobre el electrodoméstico), por lo que la comida congelada estaba fuera de discusión. Intentó un cambio de enfoque. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó un paquete de carne. Haría hamburguesas, su platillo favorito. Pero pronto surgió un problema.

-¡Esto está completamente congelado!

Y golpeó la puerta de la alacena con el paquete para probar lo que había dicho. Optó por dejarla en el fregadero para que se descongelara y mejor preparar otra cosa.

-Una hamburguesa debe ir acompañada de papas fritas.

Puso aceite en una sartén y esperó a que se calentara, pero pronto surgió otro problema.

-¡Auch!-alejó la mano cuando saltaron unas gotas del aceite- ¡Quema, quema, quema!

Probablemente tendría que intentar algo más. Cortar la lechuga y otros vegetales para preparar una ensalada también quedó descartado, dado que ya se había cortado varias veces y temía que si perdía un dedo, ya no podía seguir jugando videojuegos. Se cuestionó seriamente si no sería mejor pedir una pizza, pero supuso que Arthur no lo dejaría en paz, por lo que mejor rechazó la idea.

Sus posibilidades se estaban acabando, ¿cómo es que Iggy nunca se quejaba por tener que cocinar? Y hablando del inglés…

-¿Iggy?

Lo buscó, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota que decía que había salido y que regresaría luego. Frunció el ceño y arrugó el papel. Salir por ahí mientras él se tomaba la molesta de cocinar, en verdad era un desconsiderado. Su ira se desvaneció un momento al sentir que algo así había pasado antes, sólo que algo diferente.

Al final terminó haciendo sándwiches. Se disponía a llamarlo para ver dónde estaba, cuando abrieron la puerta de golpe y el sonriente inglés entró a la casa.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-Te dije que tenía hambre, así que fui a comprarme algo de cenar-avanzó tranquilamente a la mesa y puso descaradamente una bolsa sobre uno de los platos, aplastando un sándwich- Encontré un bonito restaurante, deberíamos ir ahí…¡Hey!-América se acercó y aventó la bolsa al suelo- ¿Pero qué te pasa?

-¿Qué qué me pasa?-se acercó de forma amenazante, pero el otro ni siquiera retrocedió- ¡Estuve toda la tarde cocinando y de pronto vienes y me dices que fuiste a comprar comida!-le gritó, completamente furioso- ¡Casi pierdo un dedo! En serio…Ah.

Silencio. Finalmente algo hizo click en la mente del americano. Inglaterra suspiró.

-Tu mano.

-¿Eh?

-Déjame ver tu mano-obedeció y el inglés lo examinó con cuidado. Tenía varios cortes y unas pequeñas áreas rojas, probablemente se había quemado con algo- Pensaba que algo así iba a pasar.

Alfred iba a preguntarle algo, pero Arthur simplemente lo dejó ahí y regresó minutos más tarde con un botiquín.

-Esto va a arder, intenta no gritar.

-Los héroes no…¡Ay!-exclamó cuando le aplicó alcohol para desinfectar sus cortadas. Después aplicó pomada en la piel enrojecida. América se sonrojó- Gracias…

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? -lo miró cuando terminó de vendarle la mano.

Todo había empezado en lo que parecía un día perfectamente normal.

Inglaterra estaba haciendo la cena. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había tenido que echar al de lentes de la cocina, dado que no dejaba de quejarse de que tenía hambre y que mejor fueran por una hamburguesa. Obviamente, Arthur rechazó indignado la idea y volvió a decirle que lo dejara en paz.

Cuando finalmente salió para decirle que la cena ya estaba lista, no lo encontró en ninguna parte. Ya había comenzado a preocuparse, cuando Alfred entró triunfal y llevando unas cajitas felices de Mc Donals. Estaba tan emocionado, que al intentar hacer más espacio en la mesa para ponerlas, terminó tirando sin querer el plato con el estofado que Inglaterra había preparado.

Para consolarlo, le ofreció una hamburguesa, pero el inglés la arrojó al suelo de un manotazo, molesto por su falta de consideración y respeto. Luego Alfred mencionó accidentalmente lo que pensaba de la comida del inglés y…terminaron peleando.

-Así que por eso te enojaste…-comentó mirando su mano vendada, y pronto cayó en cuenta de algo- Espera, juro que tenía una muy buena razón para ir por una cajita feliz.

Ahora fue él quien salió corriendo, para regresar momentos después y entregarle algo.

-Para ti-le dio una muñequita de una pequeña hada-Cómo te gustan mucho esas cosas, pensé en darte una, pero ese era el último día de la promoción y por poco y ya no la conseguí.

El inglés miró perplejo primero al juguete en forma de hada y luego al rostro sonriente de América. Ahora lo recordaba, Alfred podía ser muy tierno cuando de verdad se lo proponía y él podía presumir que era quien mejor conocía esa parte suya. Sonrió, pero sacudió la cabeza y aparentó seguir enojado.

-¿Entonces nunca quisiste tirar mi comida?

-Claro que no, Iggy-se acercó un paso y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos- Eso fue un accidente, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal.

-¿O sea que sí te gusta como cocino?

La sonrisa de América se volvió algo forzada y dudó en qué contestar. El inglés lo miraba expectante.

-Este…¿quieres que te diga la verdad, o que las cosas sigan bien entre nosotros?

-¡Bloody brat!-le gritó enojado y comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la casa.

-¡Un héroe no puede mentir!

A pesar de que aparentemente seguían discutiendo, el ambiente entre ellos era diferente. Y cuando la persecución finalmente cesó y terminaron por descansar un rato acostados en el sofá, fue más que obvio que habían arreglado sus diferencias.

-No puedes poner eso en una canasta de regalos.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó América, quien a pesar de las protestas del otro, estaba decidido a que los cupones de descuento de Mc Donals formaran parte del regalo a Suecia-Si esto es mejor que el té y los scones que pusiste.

-¿Estás insinuando algo?

-No estoy diciendo que tu comida sepa mal, es que…-guardó silencio un momento, pensando en una forma de explicarse bien- Se supone que queremos darle las gracias, no envenenarlo.

Arthur chilló indignado y le gritó. Alfred rió y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para calmarlo, todavía no sabía por qué se había enojado de nuevo.

Era bueno que su relación al fin hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. Al menos momentáneamente. Pero tal vez sería bueno hablar con Suecia otra vez.

* * *

En mi headcanon, Alfred es un inútil en la cocina q sobrevive a base de comida congelada y cenas de microondas XDDD Tbn yo tenía ese problema con el aceite, por suerte ya puedo cocinar sin (mucho) miedo a quemarme, aunque todavía desearía tener los receptores sensitivos de mi madre …En fin.

Respuestas a los reviews q les debía desde hace 2 capitulos:

**Victoria Balck:** Del capitulo 4: Pobre Francia-niichan, seguramente Canada tendrá que consolarlo XDDD Del capitulo 5: SealandxLetonia son totalmente cutes! X3 a mi me encantan XD Espero q te haya gustado el USAxUK  
**Bittersweet, Say Erizabesu Sverige:** Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejar review, espero q este capitulo les haya gustado ^^  
**Yumi Kazahaya:** Del capitulo 4: no se q es más lol, si pensar en Canadá con el delantal o en Fin con los regalos de Francia XDDD Del capitulo 5: Nooo, no mueras! T.T …yo tbn quiero una foto de Suecia…en fin XD Sealand es muy cute y su declaración tenía que ser cute tbn, habrá que ver si Letonia se acostumbra a que tbn le digan esposa, = y va a quejarse con Tino LOL  
**Akira:** Del capitulo 4:No se q tiene el FranciaxCanada q siempre, batallo mucho para escribirlos t la verdad no se…= me alegro q te haya gustado ^^ y Francia is such a drama queen! Del capitulo 5: Gracias por tus comentarios, y claro que Peter es terco, digo, es hermano de Iggy  
**mikaelaamaarhcp:** Del capitulo 4:Francia= pervertido, o no? XD el comic lo leo en una pagina q se llama ahp starry sky, buscala así en google, no hay pierde.  
**Lilia-chan**: Totally, Francia is such a drama a queen! Pero eso lo hace mas lol XD Es q Francia no puede pensar en otra cosa, o como dicen…el león cree q todos son de condición v.v Finlandia está en negación y Suecia se autoproyecta, veremos si usan los reglaos de Francia ^^  
**ShunsitaChocolateYaoi:** Bad friends trio rlz! O mejor dicho, con amigos como esos para q quiero enemigos XDD No puedo decirte q hará Suecia con los regalos porq seria spoiler!  
**artemisav:** Si Finlandia fuera celoso…creo q eso no seria bueno menos mal q sigue en negación XD La tira del comic la lei hace tiempo en livejournal, Francia con vestido fue perturbadoramente LOL  
**nanda18:** Supongo q es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida XD Gracias por tu review ^^  
**Sha-Lin:** Del capitulo 4: Q bueno q me entiendes! T.T especialmente es molesto porq realmente me gusta el FranciaxCanada, pero siempre me trabo T.T Del capitulo 5: Su-san es tan cute! Creo q es la única influencia sana de Sealand (?) El crack con Suiza no es con ninguno de los q mencionaste, vuelve a intentar XDD  
**ReddyS:** Me alegra q te haya gustado esa parte XDDD Poor Tino…naaaa, seguro q ya esta acostumbrado LOL  
**Maestro Jedi:** Esa imagen q dices no la he visto, esta la puse porq se me hizo bien lol y me sentí identificada con muchas cosas de Lucky star XDDD  
**Miku Shiii Chan:** Del capitulo 4: Francis es…eh..sí, único jajaja y seguramente Mattie se debe ser muy lindo con el delantal ^^ …y espero q no haya niños leyendo, capaz y se trauman XD Del capitulo 5: A Dinamarca le queda muy bien ser tío, eso creo yo ^^ No creo que Peter piense q Tino es mujer, sólo q…pues dice q es su mami so quien sabe…relación de ideas tal vez? Yo siempre he pensando q entre Seland y Letonia, Sea-kun es el seme XDDD  
**Akuma no Hoshi:** Bueno…si no me dejaste un review antes, lo que cuenta es q ya lo hiciste ^^ Ánimo! La verdad es q te entiendo, es horrible cuando te trabas T.T pero te deseo mucha suerte con tus historias! A ver si puedes subir una ^^  
**aamk:** Sealand recibirá muchos traumas de todas partes, a ver como termina cuando sea grande  
**kamibb:** Me alegro q te haya gustado el capitulo ^^ Japón es una buena influencia, seguramente podría darle muchos doujins yaoi a Sealand!….mejor no XD Espero q te haya gustado el USAxUK  
**naty:** No se todavía, tengo una vaga idea por ahí pero ya vere si pongo esa pareja.  
**Hehitaa:** jajajaja por eso no es bueno leer yaoi en la madrugada, si te ries todos se despiertan XDD pero gracias por leer mi fic ^^  
**Kirakisho:** Wow, en serio? …si no me asustas, al contrario! Estoy feliz de q te gusten mis historias. El GreciaxJapón te lo voy a deber, traté de pensar en cómo meterlos pero no se me ocurrió nada T.T Lo q si te puedo prometer es hacer una mención especial de ellos ^^U

El próximo es RusiaxChina! Sigan el pendiente y dejen review! Voy a ver si puedo hacerlo el fin de semana o de perdida escribirlo a la mitad

Si quieren ver Rusia jugando a q China sea uno con él, déjenme **REVIEW**!


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por la tardanza! El cuarto año de medicina es la muerte y terminé avanzándole al capítulo a razón de 1 o 2 párrafos por día, pero al fin lo terminé! Espero q les guste el RusiaxChina. Les juro q sí leí sus reviews! Pero no me dio tiempo de contestarlos en el capítulo, ya tengo planeado el capitulo q sigue, con un poco de suerte, lo haré el fin de semana.

Hice breve mención de GreciaxJapón porq me lo habían pedido y me sentía un poco culpable por no darles un capitulo especial en este fic, tengo otro planeado donde sí salen bien, cuando tenga más tiempo libre veré si lo subo, q al cabo ya lo tengo avanzadito ^^

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

-¡Por favor, mamá! El idiota de Inglaterra dijo que si podía.

-¿Arthur te dio permiso de estar en la reunión?-cuestionó enormemente sorprendido Finlandia, nunca se hubiera esperado eso del inglés- y ya te dije que no soy mamá.

-Dijo que podía entrar si prometía no decirle a nadie que lo vi besuqueándose con América en el pasillo-explicó inocentemente, pasando por alto la expresión de Finlandia- ¿Puedo?

-Bueno, si Arthur dijo que estaba bien…

-¡Yay!-exclamó alegremente Sealand antes de salir corriendo al salón- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, ¿Puedo quedarme con Raivis hoy? América me regaló un juego de video nuevo y quiero que lo vea. ¿Puedes avisarle a papá…? ¡Gracias!-y echó a correr sin esperar una respuesta.

Finlandia suspiró. Últimamente Sealand estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Raivis, pero suponía que era natural, dado que era su primera novia…es decir, su primer amor. Decidió buscar a Suecia para contarle de los planes del niño antes que la reunión empezara, y cuando lo encontró, apenas y pudo creer lo que veía.

Una larga fila de naciones esperaban para hablar con el sueco.

Tino sabía que Berwald llevaba un tiempo aconsejando a otros respecto a cuestiones amorosas. Pero no se había atrevido a tocar el tema porque le daba un poco de pena y parecía que Su-san era bastante bueno.

Avanzó directamente al frente de la fila, con la intención de comunicarle el mensaje de su hijo, pero se detuvo en seco al oír un grito lleno de indignación.

-¡Quién te crees!-reclamó Romano- Que seas la esposa de Suecia no te da derecho a meterte.

-Pero…

-Estoy de acuerdo-intervino Austria acomodándose los lentes- Es una gran falta de educación.

-¡Si él se mete a la fila, yo también puedo y con más razón da-ze!-gritó Corea- Después de todo, las filas se inventaron en Corea.

-Yo sólo iba a…

-Lo siento mucho, Finlandia-algo más atrás, Alemania esperaba por su turno- Pero tendrás que formarte como todos.

Incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo las frías miradas de los otros, Tino ocupó dócilmente el último lugar en la larga fila. Aquello sí que era el colmo, ¡Si él no pretendía pedirle consejo a Suecia! En primer lugar, no necesitaba ninguno. Y también, ¡Berwald y él vivían juntos! ¿Por qué tendría que formarse para hablar con el hombre que prácticamente era su espo…?

"_No, no, no y no"_ sacudió la cabeza. Por ningún motivo había pensando en la palabra "esposo", claro que no. Si bien tenía la sospecha de que el que Berwald estuviera jugando a ser Doctor corazón, se debía en parte a que siempre le dijera esposa y a que los demás pensaran que tenían una muy buena relación. Y claro que la tenían, solo que, ¡No de ese tipo! Aunque pensándolo bien, tenía la impresión de que Suecia había empezado a dejarlo un poco de lado, todo a favor de ocupar su tiempo ayudando a las demás naciones con sus vidas amorosas, y por lo que había oído, vaya que sí necesitaban ayuda. Admitió que se sentía algo irritado.

…Pero no porque pensara que Berwald se estuviera olvidando de él, claro que no.

-Entonces… Japón…yo…no sé cómo empezar-habló un somnoliento Grecia, el último y luego seguiría Finlandia- No quiero…no quiero asustarlo.

-P'drías e'pezar por t'mar su m'no. Ve de'pacio-sugirió el sueco- C'ando v'as que se s'nte c'modo con eso, pr'guntale si te d'ja abr'zarlo, y c'ando se ac'stumbre, p'de que te d'je b'sarlo.

-Oh, ya veo-sonrió Grecia- ¿Y…cuando puedo…pasar al siguiente paso?

-Los dos t'enen que e'tar li'tos y s'guros a'tes-dijo Suecia con toda tranquilidad, contrastando con Finlandia, quien estaba más que sorprendido que su consejo fuera perfectamente racional-No lo pr'siones.

-Muchas…muchas gracias-un gatito café en uno de sus hombros maulló y lo tomó con suma delicadeza, para luego dárselo a la nación frente a él-Toma, de verdad…gracias.

El sueco miró perplejo al animalito que acaba de acomodarse y caer dormido entre sus brazos, luego de soltar un pequeño maullido. Pero no fue nada cuando vio que frente a él estaba su esposa. ¿Por qué Tino querría hablar con él? Una sensación de temor le invadió.

-Sólo quería decirte que Peter se quedará con Raivis hoy-explicó ligeramente molesto y luego se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia el salón. Eso no pasó inadvertido para Berwald.

-¿E'tás en'jado?-preguntó con cautela.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?-se volvió y le sonrió, pero era obvio el sarcasmo en su voz- Ya se, tal vez porque tuve que hacer fila para hablar contigo y decirte eso ¡Siendo que vivimos juntos!

Y entró, sin darle oportunidad de decirle algo. Pero en cuanto puso un pie dentro del salón, se sintió terriblemente fuera de lugar, con todas esas felices parejas rodeándolo.

Italia Veneciano tomaba una siesta, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Alemania. Prusia le ayudaba a Austria a cargar con unos papeles. Un muy sonriente España tenía a Italia Romano sentado en su regazo. Más allá, Inglaterra se había sonrojado por un comentario de América y algo más lejos, Francia se había arrodillado frente a…¿América otra vez? No, pero era alguien muy parecido a él, y le ofrecía una rosa. Un apenado Islandia conversaba con Liechtenstein, viendo sobre su hombro cada cuando, para cerciorarse que Suiza no le apuntara con su arma, que se le había caído y que Bielorrusia le había regresado. Y así seguían y seguían.

-Parece que el amor está en el aire, ¿No crees?-comentó Estonia. Finlandia le sonrió a su amigo, feliz de ver a alguien actuando normalmente- Quería…ver si podías hacerme un favor.

-¿Tú también quieres hablar con Suecia?-preguntó algo fastidiando, viendo al aludido entregarle el gatito a un entusiasmado Sealand, que no tardó nada en mostrárselo a Raivis.

-No, en realidad-sacó un papel doblado y se lo entregó-Quería saber si podías hacerme el favor de enviar este mensaje. Eres el único en quien confío, mi correo electrónico y mi contraseña están ahí, también el de la persona que debe recibirlo.

-¿Un poema?- arqueó una ceja y miró confundido a su amigo luego de leer el papel.

-¡Shhh!-se llevó un dedo a los labios-Me están vigilando.

-¿Quién?

Rusia se encontraba sentado en su lugar, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Claro, si todos estaban felices, así sería más fácil conseguir que se volvieran uno con él. Sin embargo, en esos momentos toda su atención estaba puesta en una cierta nación asiática.

Miró el lugar vacío de China sin dejar de sonreír. Habían estado saliendo por un tiempo, y hacía unos días que se había atrevido a abrirle su corazón y a decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Tres días antes, había invitado a Yao a cenar a un elegante restaurante chino, que según sabía, era su favorito. Para celebrar la ocasión, le entregó un ramo de rosas rojas, su color preferido y en verdad se había sentido feliz cuando las pálidas mejillas del asiático se pintaron de un rojo más intenso que el de las flores. En verdad era realmente adorable. Luego fueron al teatro a ver ballet. Una muy importante compañía rusa presentaba El lago de los cisnes e Iván había conseguido boletos en primera fila. Para terminar con la agradable velada, dieron un largo paseo por un bonito parque y ahí fue cuando el ruso se atrevió a declarársele.

La expresión de China pasó de expectante a sorprendida, luego confundida y luego aterrorizada.

Balbuceó un "Gracias y buenas noches-aru" y luego huyó lo más rápido que pudo.

Claro está, Rusia interpretó eso como que seguramente necesitaba tiempo para aceptar lo que le había dicho y quería mostrarle a Yao que era perfectamente capaz de esperarlo. Así que, una hora después de su confesión, fue a buscarlo a su casa, pero no le contestó. Y en los días siguientes, Iván no estaba seguro, pero tenía la ligera impresión de que lo estaba evitando.

-Pero claro que eso no puede ser-se dijo en voz alta mientras fijaba su vista en la puerta, esperando ansioso la llegada del amor de su vida, y pasando por alto al báltico de lentes, quien intentaba explicarle a su amigo finlandés su complicada situación.

La larga espera del ruso finalmente se vio recompensada cuando China entró en el salón, observando a su alrededor con cautela, intentando lo menos posible llamar la atención.

-¡Yao!

El aludido se estremeció al escuchar que Rusia pronunciaba su nombre. Lo miró fugazmente, y luego de saludarlo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, corrió a sentarse en su lugar, dándole la espalda y pretendiendo tener una interesante conversación con Corea.

La temperatura disminuyó de pronto, de manera proporcionada al aumento del aura obscura rodeando al ruso. Italia se pegó a Alemania en busca de calor, mientras que España y Francia abrazaban a sus respectivas parejas para protegerlos del frío. Finlandia estornudó y Suecia corrió hacia él con la intención de abrazarlo, pero al final optó por ofrecerle su saco. Sealand inocentemente tomó la mano helada de Letonia, quien se sonrojó y estrechó al gatito contra su pecho, dejando de temblar. Esto último en verdad llamó la atención de Rusia. Ciertamente parecía que el pequeño Letonia se la estaba pasando muy bien, definitivamente mejor que él. Pero lo que en verdad lo sorprendió:

-Vamos, Iggy-América le ofreció a Inglaterra su chaqueta- sólo póntela.

-Pero si no soportas el frío-lo rechazó el otro, algo apenado.

-Es que es deber de un héroe cuidar a su damisela-las mejillas de Arthur se pintaron intensamente de rojo- Y si me abrazas, seguro que no tendré frío.

Rusia soltó una atemorizante carcajada y el pobre lápiz que apretaba, se partió en dos y se desintegró misteriosamente (a su lado, Lituania tomó la mano de Polonia y optó por sentarse en otra parte). Eso sí que era el colmo. ¡Si él era más considerado que el americano! Y por lo mismo todos debían ser uno con Rusia, pero ese no era el punto…¿Cómo era posible que de pronto la relación entre América e Inglaterra fuera tan buena?

Por suerte encendieron la calefacción y la reunión transcurrió con normalidad. Excepto porque Rusia trataba con más insistencia de llamar la atención de China sin obtener ningún resultado, lo que por supuesto comenzaba a desesperarlo. Aprovechó que América indicó que se tomarían un receso para confrontar a Yao, quien intentó huir a toda prisa.

-Me parece que tenemos una conversación pendiente-el ruso le puso una mano en el hombro- Pero creo que ya se lo que vas a decirme.

-¿En serio-aru?-cuestionó incrédulo el asiático sin mirarlo, a la vez que apretaba fuertemente los puños.

-Da. Vas a decirme que compartes mis sentimientos y que estás de acuerdo.

La fuerza de Yao se multiplicó inmensamente debido a furia que sintió en ese momento, lo suficiente como para permitirle tomar a Iván del brazo y lanzarlo sobre su hombro, ocasionando que se estrellara bruscamente contra el suelo.

-¡En serio pensé que eras diferente de la imagen que todos tienen de ti-aru!-le gritó, y se tomó unos minutos para calmarse. Rusia no entendía lo que estaba pasando- Obviamente estaba equivocado, no me vuelvas a buscar-aru.

Y salió corriendo sin darle la oportunidad de que pudiera replicarle algo.

Iván ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de levantarse. ¿Por qué había pasado eso? Estaba plenamente convencido que Yao lo quería. Era quien mejor lo comprendía y a su lado no se sentía solo. Nunca antes le había importado alguien de esa manera. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

-Vaya, eso debió doler.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con qué América y Inglaterra lo observaban.

-¿Qué le hiciste a China para que se enojara tanto?-habló América nuevamente, ignorando el "Mejor no te metas" que le susurró Inglaterra y la sonrisa (psicópata) de Rusia.

-Es sólo que tiene algunos problemas expresando sus sentimientos-repuso levantándose y caminando hacia ellos con toda tranquilidad.

-Oh, ya veo-el inglés lo jalaba para que se fueran de ahí, pero el otro parecía no captar la idea-Iggy también tiene el mismo problema, pero desde que habla con Suiza, ha empezado a relajarse un poco-le acarició la cabeza.

-Es Suecia-corrigió mientras le daba un manotazo- Y no soy el único que habla con él…

Rusia los observó discutir, si bien eso no era nada serio comparado con veces anteriores. Así que el responsable de la mejora entre la relación de América e Inglaterra, era ese nórdico alto de lentes que siempre seguía a Finlandia como un cachorrito a su dueño y le decía esposa. ¿En verdad sería la clave para su problema?

Pensó que no tenía nada que perder. Y si algo salía mal, podía obligarlo a volverse uno con Rusia. Kolkolkol…

-¿Has visto a Su-san?

Apenas se anunció el descanso, Finlandia salió a toda prisa, buscando evitar a Suecia. Le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta que primero, seguía usando el saco de Berwald y segundo, se estaba comportando de la misma manera que lo haría una esposa celosa, lo cual por supuesto no era su caso. Así que se decidió a buscar a Su-san para devolverle su saco y agradecerle el detalle, luego disculparse por haberse comportado de esa manera con él y felicitarlo por estarse tomando la molestia de ayudar a los otros (y de paso insinuarle que aclara cualquier malentendido que lo implicara como "esposa) y finalmente, sugerirle que fueran a cenar después de la reunión en vista de que estarían solos. Lo último no era una cita, para nada.

-Papá te estaba buscando-habló Sealand, y Letonia miró preocupado a Finlandia- Pero llegó ese señor de la bufanda y se fue con él.

-¿De la bufa…?-palideció y vio al pequeño báltico, esperando una confirmación de lo que ya sospechaba. Raivis asintió empezando a temblar y el gatito en sus brazos maulló-¿Se fue con Rusia?

-Sí. Quería preguntarle algo a papá-centró su atención en su novio y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza, esperando calmarlo- Papá que dijo que si te veía, te dijera que no te preocuparas, que iba a estar bien.

"_Que no me preocupe, ¿¡que no me preocupe!"_

Supuso que Rusia había ido a buscar a Suecia para pedirle que lo aconsejara sobre algo, o alguien, dado que todos los consejos del sueco eran de tipo sentimental. Y suponía el tipo de cosa que pasaría si Iván se molestaba por la sugerencia de Berwald o si la aplicaba y salía mal.

"_Por favor, que nada malo pase…"_

-Entonces, como te decía…-la voz del ruso sacó de sus pensamientos a un tanto reticente Suecia- A pesar de que en verdad pienso que todos deberían ser uno con Rusia, China realmente ha llamado mi atención. Él es…¿cómo dicen en esas cursis películas americanas? Ah sí, especial. Yao es especial. Y estoy seguro de que también piensa que yo soy especial, da- el sueco se cuidó mucho de no comentar nada al respecto-Salimos juntos, al principio era yo siempre quien lo invitaba, pero luego él también empezó a buscarme. Incluso me invitó a pasar el año nuevo chino en su casa-sonrió ante el recuerdo-Pero ahora, por alguna extraña razón, me está evitando y no sé por qué si no he hecho nada mal. Nuestras citas en verdad fueron memorables, y hasta le regalé ese juego de té de Hello Kitty que tanto quería. Y él me regaló tres docenas de girasoles-su sonrisa se hizo más ancha- En nuestra última cita, le confesé mis sentimientos y no me dijo nada. Yo creo que Yao solamente es tímido, ¿tú qué crees?

Suecia se había planteado que los sentimientos de Rusia fueran no correspondidos y estuviera forzando a China, realmente era triste ver a alguien en negación (y si Finlandia le decía que no lo llamara esposa, era sólo porque le daba pena). Pero por lo que le había contado Iván, parecía que no era el caso. Parecía que el chino ciertamente lo apreciaba.

Le lanzó una mirada cautelosa al ruso. Tenía que irse con cuidado. Un descuido y no sólo él, sino su esposa y su hijo estarían en problemas. Realmente esperaba poder ayudarlo. Pensaba que si su relación con China funcionaba, eso sería el fin de "¿Quieres ser uno con Rusia, da?" y aseguraría que nunca jamás se volviera a acercar a Finlandia.

-¿Exa'tamente que p'só en su ú'tima c'ta?

-Lo normal. Fuimos a cenar, al teatro, le di unas rosas y me le declaré.

-¿C'mo reac'ionó?

-Al principio bien, hasta parecía…ansioso y emocionado, muy emocionado, da-su rostro se ensombreció pero en ningún momento dejó de sonreír-No sé qué le pasó.

Volvió a reconsiderarlo otra vez. Debía admitir que la cita parecía haber ido bastante bien y que si China en verdad se había emocionado, quería decir que probablemente esperaba que Rusia se le declarara. ¿Qué había salido mal?

-¿Qué le d'jiste a Ch'na?

-Le dije que si quería ser uno conmigo.

El sueco resistió el impulso de darse una fuerte palmada en la frente. O mejor, a Rusia. Pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué le d'jiste eso?

-Porque quiero a Yao y eso sería lo más conveniente para él.

-¿Te gu'taría que L'tuania o L'tonia f'eran uno con R'sia?

-¡Por supuesto, da!-exclamó alegremente, feliz por la agradable plática- Y tú también puedes ser uno conmigo si quieres.

-No g'acias-replicó arqueando una ceja. Necesitaba un ejemplo más claro. Y pensar que razonar con América le había parecido difícil-D'jiste que Ch'na era e'pecial.

-Oh, y lo es-aclaró rápidamente-Pero si Lituania o el pequeño Letonia quisieran ser uno conmigo, no me opondría.

-¿Y si s'lo p'dieras e'coger a uno?

Iván guardó silencio unos minutos, pensando cómo responder a tan difícil pregunta. Claro que deseaba que todos fueran uno con Rusia, pero por otra parte, Yao le importaba demasiado.

-Escogería a China,da-dijo finalmente.

-¿No cr'es que p'do h'berse m'lestado de que le d'jeras lo mi'mo que le d'ces a t'dos?-intentó nuevamente.

-¡Ah! ¿Quieres decir que no lo hice sentirse lo suficientemente especial?-Suecia asintió-¡Con que sólo era eso!-rió aliviado-Admito que llegué a pensar que Yao no me quería…-el sueco tosió, otra vez para no comentar nada-¿Qué hago ahora?

-E'ta vez sé cl'ro y d'le lo m'cho que si'nifica p'ra ti.

-¡спасибо!-exclamó alegremente Rusia, seguro de lo que tenía que hacer.

China regresó al salón cuando la reunión terminó. Hubiera jurado que traía su maletín, ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

El lugar estaba sólo. Involuntariamente pensó en Iván y en cómo después del receso había dejado de buscarlo, pero sacudió con fuerza la cabeza para borrarlo de sus pensamientos. Eso seguramente era otra evidencia de que no lo tomaba en serio. Nunca debió de acercarse en primer lugar, pero de verdad había querido creer que era diferente, que de verdad le importaba, que sentía algo más por él. Obviamente, no había sido ese el caso. Iván no lo veía más que como a otra nación cualquiera que debía de unirse a Rusia.

Divisó el objeto olvidado y fue a recogerlo, pero entonces escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba y se volteó rápidamente.

-Te estaba esperando, Yao-le sonrió el ruso y China retrocedió-Necesito hablar contigo.

-No quiero oírte-aru-repuso molesto- Te dije que me dejaras en paz-aru.

-Bueno, pero como la puerta está cerrada y no puedes salir, creo que tendrás que oírme de todas formas-dijo sin cambiar su expresión y se acercó a él-Lo que te dije de ser uno conmigo…-China se había cubierto los oídos con las manos, pero se los descubrió cuando vio de qué iba la conversación- En verdad creo que deberías aceptar.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó exasperado-¿No te bastó con burlarte de mí una vez-aru?

-Creo que otra vez no me expliqué bien, lo intentaré de nuevo-expresó tranquilamente Iván, acercándose un poco más- Pienso…en lo maravilloso que será cuando todos sean uno con Rusia. Verlos rogando por misericordia con el miedo pintado en sus rostros, mientras se arrodillan ante mí…y ante ti, por supuesto-Yao lo miró no muy convencido de qué quería decirle-Da, piénsalo. Tú a mi lado, como la joya más bella de mi gran imperio, y el mundo entero a nuestros pies. Nadie se atrevería a hacerte daño, porque yo no lo permitiría.

-¿Qué…qué estás diciendo-aru?-un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Te quiero Yao. Y aunque al fin pudiera lograr que todos fueran uno con Rusia, me sentiría vacío si no te tuviera a mi lado.

-Todavía no sé si creerte-desvió la mirada. Parte de él de verdad quería confiar en sus palabras, pero todavía no estaba seguro-¿Cómo sé que eres sincero-aru?

-Porque nunca antes alguien me había hecho sentir de esta forma-acarició con delicadeza el rostro del chino, como si fuera frágil porcelana-Por favor corresponde mis sentimientos y quédate conmigo. No me dejes solo.

La mano de Iván, que usualmente estaba fría, ahora le resultada increíblemente cálida, al igual que su sonrisa. Yao suspiró. Probablemente no había sido la típica declaración de amor, pero viniendo del ruso, le pareció increíblemente tierna…o algo así. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera tan importante para él.

-Te creo- aru-dijo finalmente, y esta vez él fue quien se aproximó a Rusia, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y depositando un pequeño beso en su nariz.

Iván lo abrazó con fuerza, aunque no tanta como para lastimarlo. En verdad se sentía feliz, pero aún faltaba una cosa.

-Ahora que todo está arreglado, es tiempo de que te unas con Rusia.

Y antes de que China pudiera preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, lo alzó con delicadeza y lo recostó en un escritorio.

-¡E-espera-aru! ¿Qué vas a…?

-No te preocupes-le sonrió para calmarlo-prometo ser gentil contigo.

-¡H-hey! ¡B-basta…! Ah…¡Detente-aru! ¡Hablo en serio Ivá…! Aaah….¡Te dije que…! ¡AAAAH!

Suecia se encontraba en su estudio, revisando la saturada bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico.

Había pasado una agradable velada en compañía de su querida esposa, quien se había preocupado cuando en la reunión se fue para hablar con Rusia, y se había sentido muy feliz cuando Finlandia lo felicitó por tomarse la molestia de ayudar a los demás con sus problemas sentimentales. Pensó que era el momento oportuno para confesarle sus sentimientos, pero le ganó la pena y no se atrevió.

Luego de borrar los mensajes de Bielorrusia sin siquiera leerlos (siempre decían lo mismo) y contestar uno de Alemania que decía "URGENTE", uno nuevo llamó su atención.

**Hola! Quería darte las gracias por tu consejo, una vez que me expliqué bien y volví a confesar mis sentimientos, China me correspondió. Pero hay un nuevo problema. Finalmente se volvió uno conmigo, pero por alguna extraña razón se enojó. Francia me había dicho en una ocasión que "no" quería decir "sí" y "detente" era "por favor sigue." ¿Volví a hacer algo mal?**

Mientras Berwald le respondía al ruso, Tino acababa de enviarle a Ucrania el poema de Estonia. ¿En qué estaba pensando Eduard? Tal vez debía de remitirlo con Su-san después de todo.

Un sonido le indicó que había recibido un nuevo correo. Se sorprendió al ver que era de China y por un momento temió que fuera para advertirles que Rusia pensaba invadirlos, pero no fue el caso.

**Siento molestarte, pero como parece que Rusia le preguntó a Suecia, pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era consultarlo contigo. Iván y yo formalizamos nuestra relación hoy. El problema vino después, cuando hizo que me volviera uno con él (confío que mantendrás esto confidencial) y se comportó algo…salvaje. Seguramente entenderás de qué hablo, no sé si habrás pasado por algo similar. ¿Cómo hago para evitar que pase de nuevo?**

Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a releer. ¿Por qué le preguntaba esas cosas? Y lo de que le hubiera pasado algo similar, ¿Acaso China pensaba que Suecia y él…?

Se sonrojó violentamente y se reprendió por no haberle mencionado a Berwald durante la cena que aclarara el malentendido de la esposa. Pero es que lo había visto tan contento (luego de tantos años, había aprendido a descifrar su falta de expresiones) al felicitarlo por su labor como consejero, que no se atrevió.

Empezó a escribir su respuesta. Si Su-san podía aconsejar tan bien, ¿por qué no intentarlo él?

**Entiendo de qué hablas, pero NO por experiencia personal (aprovecho para mencionar que NO soy la esposa de Suecia). Sin embargo, si aceptas una sugerencia, podrías hablarlo con Iván. La comunicación es fundamental para que funcione toda relación. Si eso no funciona, dale una cucharada de su propia medicina. La próxima vez que intente algo, prueba atándolo y si se queja o hace algún comentario, dile que es porque no quieres que se vaya de tu lado, estoy seguro que con eso lo convencerás.**

Claro que no se esperaba que tomara en cuenta la última parte. La idea de un Rusia atado…no sabía si reírse o sentirse inmensamente perturbado. Pero de verdad deseaba que su relación funcionara, todos (hasta Iván) merecían un poco de felicidad en su vida. Así como Tino era feliz al lado de Berwald…

Volvió a sonrojarse. ¿Por qué había pensado algo así? Ciertamente le gustaba estar con Su-san, pero sólo como amigos.

No deseando pensar nada más, apagó su laptop y se preparó para ir a dormir. En la próxima reunión averiguaría como le había ido a China.

* * *

спасибо -Gracias en ruso.

El próximo es LituaniaxPolonia.

Lean y dejen **reviews **si quieren fotos de cuando China se hizo uno con Rusia!


	8. Chapter 8

Actualización! Ahora les toca a Lituania y a Polonia, espero que le guste. Y tbn, estamos a dos capítulos de que se acabe el fic, sólo faltan DinamarcaxNoruega y SueciaxFinlandia. Estoy pensando en empezar a subir otro fic, pero tengo un pequeño problemita y es q no puedo concentrarme en una sola cosa! Siempre tengo miles de ideas y no se a cual darle prioridad T.T Por lo mismo hice un pequeño poll y puse los summarys de los posibles fics q podría subir luego de este en mi profile, vayan a revisarlos a ver si hay alguno q les llame la atención para q me ayuden a decidir. Gracias!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Lituania corría a toda prisa con Polonia, temiendo que la reunión hubiera comenzado ya y que fueran los últimos en llegar.

Su mañana había iniciado como siempre, caótica.

Para empezar, al polaco le había molestado el ruido del despertador, así que lo apagó en cuanto empezó a sonar. Toris despertó algo después y se horrorizó cuando vio la hora. Iban a llegar tarde. Se alistó rápidamente y luego de apurar a Feliks (¡Tu cabello está bien así, nadie va a notar si tienes las puntas maltratadas!), procedió a reunir los documentos que se supone revisarían ese día, algo que no fue nada fácil puesto que el rubio olvidó acomodarlos y el estudio estaba completamente desordenado. Por cierto, Lituania le había pedido que lo arreglara el día anterior. Habían acordado repartirse las labores de la casa, pero Polonia siempre olvidaba cumplir con lo que le tocaba y el otro tenía que hacerlo todo.

"_En verdad me gustaría que tomara más en serio las cosas…"_

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando se estrelló contra una pared y cayó al suelo junto con el polaco.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó la pared.

Y fue entonces que Toris comprobó espantado que habían chocado contra Rusia.

-¡L-lo si-siento!-se disculpó, esperando con eso aminorar su ira-¡Iba distraído, prometo que no volverá a pasar!

Polonia se quejó por el golpe y Lituania se aferró a él, temiendo lo que pasaría a continuación, pero…

-No pasa nada-el sonriente ruso extendió la mano para ayudarlos a levantarse- Sólo tengan más cuidado.

Al confundido lituano le tomó unos minutos entender lo que estaba pasando. Incluso llegó a pensar que el golpe fatal había sido rápido y sin dolor, pero cuando Feliks tomó la mano de Iván y lo obligó a levantarse, supo que seguían vivos.

-¡Gracias! Tipo, Liet siempre está así de distraído en las mañanas.

-¡Eso es por tu culpa!

-Osea, obvio que te vas a distraer con mi gran atractivo-se acomodó el cabello con un movimiento de cabeza y entonces algo llamó su atención-¿Y a ti que te pasó?-señaló la muñeca de Rusia.

-¿Esto?-se dobló un poco las mangas del saco y Lituania pudo ver unas marcas extrañas- Son las marcas del amor de Yao, es que me quiere tanto que tiene miedo de que me vaya de su lado…¡Ah!-un wok salió volando y se estrelló contra su cabeza.

-¡Te dije que no hablaras de eso con nadie-aru!-lo reprendió el asiático y luego entró en el salón. Rusia no tardó en seguirlo.

Toris no supo cómo reaccionar. Eso lo había dejado en un estado de shock. No sólo Iván estaba inusualmente feliz y les había perdonado la vida, además parecía que había tenido algún tipo de actividad extraña con China. Por su mente cruzó la imagen del ruso atado y no supo si reírse o perturbarse. Era en verdad extraño.

Por suerte, la reunión aún no comenzaba y nadie notó que fueron los últimos en entrar, tenían mejores cosas que hacer, como disfrutar de un poco de tiempo de calidad con sus parejas.

-¡Orden!-gritó Alemania- La reunión de hoy va a…

-¡Doitsu Doitsu! ¡Abrazo!

-Ah…sí…-se sonrojó, pero cumplió con la petición del italiano-Bien, quiero su atención, la reunión va a…

-¡Doitsu Doitsu!¡Te quiero! ¿Me quieres?

-Sí te quiero, Feliciano…-repuso apenado por las interrupciones y mirando hacia otro lado, más específicamente, a dónde estaba Suecia, quien se limitó a asentir levemente cuando notó que el alemán lo veía-¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?-Italia asintió entusiasmado, feliz de serle útil-Esto es muy importante. Necesito que les digas a todos que la reunión ya va a comenzar. ¿Entiendes?

-¡Sí! No te preocupes-sonrió mientras hacía un saludo militar, luego tomó aire y gritó:-¡Pasta!

Al instante, todas las naciones lo voltearon a ver.

-¡Para mí una hamburguesa!-gritó América y se hizo acreedor a una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de Inglaterra, que lo obligó a guardar silencio.

-¡Ve, la reunión de hoy va a comenzar! Por favor guarden silencio y pongan atención-se volvió hacia Alemania-¿Así está bien?

-Muy bien, Italia. Gracias-le acarició la cabeza, luego le indicó que ocupara su lugar y empezó a leer su informe.

Lituania estaba sorprendido. Esa había sido una manera perfecta del alemán para lidiar con la causa de sus distracciones, incluso había hecho que trabajara a su favor. ¿Podría hacer algo parecido con Polonia?

En verdad quería a Feliks, pero a veces no podía evitar sentir que no tomaba nada en serio y molestarse por eso (hablando del polaco, había sacado un esmalte rosado y se pintaba las uñas), incluso había llegado a pensar que no tomaba su relación lo suficientemente en serio. No es lo hubiera engañado con otras personas o cosas así, sabía que Feliks nunca le haría eso, pero eran ciertas actitudes suyas las que le daban esa impresión. Cómo en ese mismo día cuando apagó el despertador a pesar de que la noche anterior le había dicho que necesitaban llegar temprano o como no arregló el estudio cuando se lo pidió. Siempre era lo mismo.

Cuando el tiempo de descanso llegó, se dirigió a Alemania y se sorprendió enormemente por su respuesta.

-¿Suecia?

-Al principio yo tampoco estaba seguro, pero he seguido sus consejos al pie de la letra y todo ha marchado muy bien. Incluso mi hermano ha hablado con él, sólo que no le gusta admitirlo.

Lituania no sabía si creerle. Pero por otra parte, Alemania no era del tipo bromista. Recordó que Suecia siempre se dirigía a Finlandia como esposa y éste último siempre lo negaba. ¿Y si eso no era una broma después de todo?

-¿Has visto a Raivis?-le preguntó Sealand.

-Todavía no ha salido, creo que estaba discutiendo unas cosas con Estonia.

-Ah…-suspiró decepcionado y algo maulló entre sus brazos. La cabeza de un gatito se asomó- Y yo que había traído a Bloody-Chocolate para que lo viera…

-¿Bloody-Chocolate?-cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

-Ajá, es él-le mostró al animalito-Raivis y Sea-kun decidieron el nombre juntos. Papá dice que ese tipo de decisiones deben de tomarse como pareja.

-¿Cómo pare…?

-Raivis es la novia de Sea-kun-sonrió el niño y la expresión del lituano reflejaba un profundo asombro- Y cuando seamos grandes, va a ser mi esposa.

Ahora sí que estaba en shock. ¿Por qué Letonia no le había comentado nada? Y también, era un poco triste que Sealand, siendo un niño, tomara más en serio su relación que Polonia, que se suponía era un adulto.

El joven letón salió primero, siendo seguido después por Estonia, quien se despidió tan pronto como notó que Ucrania lo estaba esperando.

Peter corrió hacia su novio y le entregó a Bloody-Chocolate, que ronroneó feliz al reconocer a su otro dueño. Luego lo tomó de la mano y se fueron juntos, discutiendo la idea de Sealand de convertir al gatito y a Hana-Tamago en los animales símbolo de su imperio.

Toris admitió que la imagen era muy tierna. Al menos hasta que pasaron junto a Rusia y China y Letonia pisó al de la bufanda sin querer. Ahogó un grito, y Raivis empezó a disculparse.

-¡No te preocupes!-Sealand se interpuso entre él y el ruso-¡Sea-kun te protegerá!

Lituania corrió hacia ellos, esperando evitar lo que suponía sería un desenlace fatal, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que la mano de Iván se acercaba a la cabeza de Peter.

-Que buen niño, da-sonrió mientras le acarició suavemente la cabeza. No como esas veces donde tenía el mismo gesto con Letonia, pero era para aplastar su cráneo-Haces bien, siempre tienes que proteger a la persona más importante para ti. Así como yo con Yao.

-Yong Soo es molesto, pero no peligroso-aru-lo regañó China en voz baja.

-Da, pero es que todos saben que los pechos de Yao son propiedad de Rusia, no de Corea.

-¡Iván-aru!-gritó sonrojándose al notar que había otras naciones ahí y luego huyó, siendo seguido por su pareja, que nunca dejó de sonreír.

El lituano observó todo en silencio. Ahora estaba seguro de una cosa, un Iván feliz era mil veces más aterrador que uno en modo psicópata. Y vaya que estaba acostumbrado a verlo así.

-Papá le dijo a mamá que desde que Rusia habló con él, ya no iba a tener de qué preocuparse.

Esa era la confirmación para saber que lo que debía hacer era buscar consejo del sueco.

Lo encontró almorzando con Finlandia. Ciertamente parecían una pareja bastante funcional. ¿Por qué Tino siempre lo negaba?

-Siento molestar, pero necesito preguntarte algo muy importante.

Suecia dudó. Había descuidado un poco a su esposa por su trabajo y no quería que se molestara de nuevo, pero cuando el finlandés le indicó que estaba bien, terminó por aceptar. Realmente tenía una esposa muy comprensiva.

-Lamento molestarte, pero de verdad es algo muy urgente-suspiró- Es sobre Polonia. Yo…estoy un poco preocupado, siento que no toma nuestra relación suficientemente en serio.

-¿Te ha e'gañado a'guna vez?

-¡No! No es eso, es que…-hizo una corta pausa-No estoy seguro de cómo sea en tu caso, pero me atrevo a suponer que Finlandia y tú tienen algún tipo de sistema para repartirse las tareas de la casa-el otro asintió- ¿No tienes problema con que cumpla lo que le toca?-la respuesta fue negativa- Pues ese es mi problema con Feliks. Siento que yo soy el único comprometido. No es que no lo quiera, pero…empiezo a dudar si podemos seguir juntos.

Suecia no dijo nada. Era algo bastante serio. Conocía a Polonia, era bastante distraído, pero a su manera, le importaba Lituania. La pregunta era cómo hacer que se comprometiera más. Desde donde estaba, pudo ver a Peter jugando con Raivis y Bloody-Chocolate y una idea vino a su mente.

-¿No han p'aneado t'ner h'jos t'davía?

-¿Hi-hijos?-se sonrojó- ¡N-no! Si eso es…-iba a decir imposible, dado que ambos eran hombres, pero recordó que la pareja nórdica tenía a Sealand- quiero decir, creo que aún no estamos listos para un compromiso tan grande.

Admitió que tenía razón. Tener un hijo cuando su situación como pareja no era del todo estable, no era lo correcto. Alcanzó a escuchar un maullido.

-Una ma'cota.

-¿Eh?

-Mi e'posa y yo e'pezamos con una ma'cota p'imero-recordó cuando llegó Hana-Tamago- y una vez que e'tuvimos li'tos, ado'tamos a P'ter. I'tenten c'idar de una ma'cota, eso les ay'dará a co'prometerse más.

-Se oye bien, pero…-dudó. Polonia había sido bastante responsable cuidando a sus ponys, pero todavía tenía dudas de dejarlo a cargo de otra criatura viva-No estoy muy seguro.

Una ruidosa carcajada llamó la atención del sueco. Prusia pasaba por ahí junto a Austria. Tuvo una idea.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Liet?

El lituano le mostró un huevo.

-¡Como qué, que buena idea! Me estaba dando hambre. ¿Me haces un omelette?

-¡No es para eso!-le gritó y cubrió al huevito con sus manos-Um…leí…en una revista un artículo que mencionaba que las parejas fashion acostumbraban cuidar uno, como una forma de…aumentar su compromiso en la relación.

-¿En serio?-se le iluminó el rostro. Toris asintió. Le había contado una pequeña mentira blanca (idea en parte de Suecia) para asegurar que aceptara.

-¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

-¡Totalmente!-se acercó con intención de arrebatarle el huevo, pero Lituania consiguió esquivarlo.

-¡Ten cuidado!-lo regañó-Recuerda que puede romperse-el otro puso cara de perrito regañado-bueno, espero que lo hayas entendido. Había pensado que cada quien debería cuidarlo una hora. ¿Qué te parece si empiezo yo?

Feliks estuvo de acuerdo y Toris tomó el primer turno.

No le fue nada difícil cuidar del huevo. Tenía trabajo pendiente, así que fue al estudio y lo puso sobre un cojincito en el escritorio, mirándolo de cuando en cuando para asegurarse que seguía ahí. Conforme su tiempo se acababa y llegaba el momento de entregárselo al polaco, empezó a angustiarse. ¿Y si lo rompía? Por su mente pasó la imagen del rubio leyendo una revista en la sala con el huevo a un lado. De pronto dijo que tenía hambre y fue a la cocina, donde lo rompió contra una sartén y lo sazonó con sal y pimienta.

-Seguro que no haría eso. Al menos no tan pronto…-miró al inocente huevito- Tengo que confiar más en Feliks, estoy seguro que lo hará bien.

El aludido estaba en su habitación, acomodando una canastita blanca decorada con listones rosados y una cobijita del mismo color adornada con holanes.

-¿Puedo saber que estás haciendo?

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Duh! Si tiene que tomar una siesta, como que, necesita un lugar apropiado para dormir.

Lituania parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin saber que comentar. Feliks aprovechó que estaba distraído para quitarle el huevo y lo puso dentro de la canasta. Tomó un libro de cuentos y lo abrió en el de La cenicienta.

-Bu-bueno, si necesitas algo, llámame-dijo torpemente y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

Honestamente, parecía que Polonia estaba siendo bastante serio y Lituania en verdad se alegraba por ello. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Apenas habían pasado diez minutos cuando regresó a ver que todo estuviera en orden.

-Y entonces, el príncipe se fijó en Cenicienta, que tenía así como que, el vestido más espectacular de todo el baile y le dijo…Tipo, estás interrumpiendo, Liet.

-Ah, lo siento-se disculpó-Sólo quería ver si no necesitabas algo.

-¡Shhh!-se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio- Como que, está por dormirse.

No supo como Polonia podía asegurar eso, si se trataba de un huevo. Pero cerró la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido al salir.

Pasó el resto del tiempo intentando no preocuparse. Pero le fue imposible. Subió cuando faltaban cinco minutos y se tranquilizó al ver que las cosas seguían bien. O algo así.

-Feliks, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Tejiendo-respondió tranquilamente-Necesita accesorios a la moda-le enseñó el gorrito que estaba haciendo, era color rosa- ¿Verdad que es totalmente adorable?

No lo dejó llevarse el huevo hasta que su turno terminó, porque quería que tomara su siesta completa o de contrario se podría de malas. Y cómo Feliks sabía si estaba dormido o despierto, es algo que Toris no pudo descubrir.

En la siguiente hora, el lituano pensó en trabajar en el jardín, pero descartó la idea dado que había demasiadas cosas que podrían romper el huevo. En lugar de eso, pensó en limpiar un poco la cocina, pero se sorprendió al ver que Polonia se le había adelantado.

-¡Fe-Feliks!-exclamó al verlo lavando los platos- ¿Por qué…?¿Cómo…?¿Qué…?

-Tipo, es que estaba muy desordenado y no puedo dejar que se lleve una mala impresión-indicó al huevo con un movimiento de cabeza- Liet, como que, se buen chico y limpia la sala.

-¡Ah! Um…sí.

Fue a cumplir con la petición del polaco. Se sintió algo avergonzado, puesto que usualmente era él quien le recordaba cumplir con sus quehaceres al otro. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba feliz. Le agradaba el cambio en la actitud de Feliks.

-¡Como que, cuidado con el niño!

Lituania se había agachado para recoger una revista, y se levantó de improviso, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa y haciendo que el huevo que había colocado ahí estuviera a punto de caer. Por suerte, Feliks logró atraparlo a tiempo.

-Ya, no pasó nada-lo tranquilizó el rubio- Como que, tienes que ser más cuidadoso, Toris-lo regañó y el otro siguió sobándose la cabeza-Ahora me toca cuidarlo a mí-miró enternecido al huevo- ¡Pero si estás totalmente cubierto de polvo! Tenemos que darte un baño.

Le costó algo de trabajo admitir que Polonia tenía razón. Había sido muy imprudente de su parte dejar al niño…er…huevo sobre la mesa. Pero por otra parte, si no le hubiera gritado, no se habría golpeado y el niño…er..huevo, nunca habría estado en peligro.

Entró a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua y su asombro fue muy grande cuando vio que estaba perfectamente limpia. Si hubiera sabido que lo único que necesitaba para que Feliks tomara las cosas más en serio era cuidar un…

-¿Qué no dijo que iba a tomar un baño?

Por su mente pasó la imagen del polaco bañándose en la tina al lado del pobre huevo cocido. Lo peor fue cuando lo imaginó comiéndoselo en una ensalada.

-¡Feliks!-abrió la puerta del baño de golpe y el rubio chilló horrorizado por la súbita intrusión-¡No puedes…!-observó que sostenía al huevo con una mano y con la otra un cepillo de dientes con el cual lo lavaba-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo estoy bañando-replicó ya pasado del susto y luego lo sumergió en la bañera para quitarle el jabón- Como que, si no pasa nada. Es agua tibia-aclaró al ver la expresión del lituano-En serio, hoy has estado, así como que portándote muy loquito.

Y no era para menos con los antecedentes de Polonia. Lituania buscaba cualquier pretexto para interrumpirlo cuando cuidaba del huevo, pero siempre estaba bien y perfectamente seguro. Empezó a sentirse culpable por tener en tal mal concepto a Feliks.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una lámpara, ¿Cómo qué, nunca habías visto una?

-No era a eso a lo que me refería. Lo que quería decir fue, ¿Por qué está ahí?-señaló al huevo, que ahora tenía el cascarón pintado con corazones rosas y estaba sobre un pañuelo.

-Ah, es que lo vi tipo muy pálido y quería que se bronceara.

-Es un huevo, se supone que esté pálido.

-¡Shhh! ¡No le digas eso!-lo regañó, soltando su tejido. Ahora hacía un chaleco-Como qué, puede traumarse.

-Pero es un…no importa-suspiró- Ahora me toca cuidarlo. ¿Está bien?

Lo tomó con cuidado y se dio la vuelta. Pero entonces tropezó con el trapo que había usado para limpiar la sala y el huevito salió volando. Parecía una escena en cámara lenta.

Feliks gritó y Toris corrió y logró barrerse a tiempo para atraparlo.

-¡Mi héroe!-exclamó feliz Polonia. Lituania suspiró aliviado y se levantó.

_CRACK_

Una ranura se abrió en el cascarón y pronto se asomó un pequeño piquito. Tras forcejear un poco, el huevo se había roto por completo y un pollito amarillo luchaba por salir al exterior.

-¡Pio!

-¡Oh por Dios!¡Toris! ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?-el lituano lo miró confundido-¡Somos padres!-y lo abrazó, cuidando de no aplastar a su nuevo hijo por accidente.

Mientras tanto, no conocedores aún de la buena nueva, Finlandia hablaba con Inglaterra por teléfono. Había pedido hablar con Suecia, pero como estaba muy ocupado (entre Alemania, Rusia y Bielorrusia se las ingeniaban para saturar a diario su bandeja de entrada de correo electrónico), el finlandés se había ofrecido a ayudarlo.

-Bueno, a Suecia realmente no le molesta mi comida, pero si quieres mi consejo ¿Por qué no le dices a América que te ayude la próxima vez? Puedes ponerle tareas sencillas, como mezclar o amasar algo, tengo entendido que es muy fuerte, seguro podría hacer eso. Y si la comida de todas formas sabe mal, no podría quejarse tanto porque él ayudó. Y tal vez hasta consigas que empiece a apreciar el esfuerzo que haces por cocinarle. No hay problema, me alegra haberte ayudado-y colgó, pero no pasó ni un minuto cuando el teléfono sonó nuevamente-¿Sí?

-Hola, habla Lituania. ¿Podría hablar con Suecia?

-Su-san está un poco ocupado, ¿pasó algo?-recordó que Berwald lo había aconsejado ese día-Puedo llamarlo si es muy urgente.

-Pues…no es que sea muy urgente, pero…

-¡Tipo, Liet, necesito usar el teléfono!-se escuchó la voz de Polonia y algo parecido a un "pio pio"-Necesito hacer una llamada para planear una reunión de juegos para nuestro hijo.

-¡Es un pollo!

-¡Como que, no seas tan cruel con Toris Junior!

-¿Toris Junior?

-Sí, tipo, creo que es un buen nombre y a él como que le gusta-volvieron a piar- ¿Verdad, pequeño Toris?-más entusiastas "pio pio"-¡Mira! Le agradas, quiere como que, pasar tiempo con su papá.

Hubo una pausa y Tino se preguntó si el lituano todavía estaría ahí y qué estaba pasando. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Toris volvió a hablar.

-Um yo…tengo algo que hacer-ahora sonaba más calmado-Este…tu me entiendes.

-Claro-la verdad es que Finlandia no entendía-¿Le digo a Suecia que llamaste?

-Creo que ya no será necesario. Pero gracias de todas formas-y colgó.

Tino miró confundido el teléfono antes de colgar también. Parecía que al final el consejo de Berwald había funcionado después de todo. Y por cierto, justo en ese instante, el aludido veía bajando las escaleras.

-Era Lituania. Parecía que tenía problemas pero creo que ya está todo bien.

-¿D'jo a'go más?

-Um…no, pero…-recordó su extraña conversación-Parece que tienen una nueva mascota…o hijo…debe ser una mascota.

El sueco asintió. Aparentemente su relación se había arreglado. Con un poco de suerte, seguiría así. Y más ahora que tenían a alguien que dependía de ellos. Realmente se alegraba. Si Finlandia y él habían sido capaces de formar una familia, ¿por qué Lituania y Polonia no?

-Creo que es bueno que hayan arreglado las cosas, y todo fue gracias a ti-le sonrió Finlandia y Suecia se sonrojó-Realmente eres la persona indicada para aconsejar a los demás, digo, después de todo, nosotros…-cayó en cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir y guardó silencio. El sueco parecía también querer hablar-¿I-ibas a decir algo?

-No…-mintió apenado. Había estado a punto de decirle que si era tan bueno aconsejando, era porque tenía una esposa maravillosa y que lo quería mucho. Pero se arrepintió- ¿Y tú?

-Nada importante…-desvió la mirada, también con las mejillas rojas. La verdad, iba a decirle que tenían una excelente relación y que no la cambiaría por nada. Pero cambió de idea a último momento-Voy a…darle de comer a Hana-Tamago.

Y mientras que Lituania y Polonia pasaron lo que quedaba del día jugando con el nuevo integrante de su familia, Suecia se reprendía por no haberle dicho a Finlandia lo que realmente pensaba, y éste último pensaba que tantos consejos de tipo sentimental lo estaban afectando.

* * *

Respuestas a sus **reviews**!

**Victoria Black:** Rusia-chan es un amor! A su manera le importa Yao, por eso quiere q sea uno con él XDDDD Y a ver cuanto más le dura la negación a Fin…

**Bittersweet:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Mi preocupación constante es q si me quedan OOC o no, sobre todo con los personajes q no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir, así q tu comentario me alegró el día ^^

**Daina-chan:** Las fotos son cortesía de Hungría, después de todo es la master del stalkeo LOL Q bueno q te gustara la declaración del pequeño Iván…y q te pudiera convencer de eso con Bielorrusia, a poco no es LOL? Y si funciona!

**Nyu17:** Bueno, Finlandia es la otra parte de la pareja perfectamente funcional, así que creo q era cuestión de tiempo para q le empezaran a pedir consejos, no crees?

**Say Erizabesu Sverige:** Me alegra q te haya gustado, pero sí, Tino sigue en negación v.v…pero no te preocupes, ya no le durará mucho ^^ Medicina es algo pesadita, pero escribir me sirve para distraerme y a veces tengo alguna q otra horita libre q si no tengo trabajo pendiente aprovecho para escribir.

**maestro jedi:** Muchas gracias! Rusia-chan es amor XD y creo q es justo que Finlandia aconseje a los ukes. Por lo pronto ya ayudó a China e Inglaterra.

**Mad style:** De nada, al contrario, estoy feliz de q te haya gustado y q me hayas dejado review. Si quieres pedirle consejo a Suecia, creo q tendrás q hacer fila, ya vez q no dejaron que Finlandia se metiera y eso que es su esposa XDDD (Tino: No soy su esposa! T.T)

**Shiko-chan:** Francia es el país del amor y Rusia quiere q lo quieran, supongo por eso terminaron hablando, como en esa tira donde manda una carta al programa de radio de Francia. Lo q dices es interesante, prueba q hace canon la pareja de Rusia y china. Tpco se el nombre de la nación pero me entró la curiosidad, lo buscaré luego. Tbn pienso q Polonia tuvo una historia bastante trágica, te debo el angst, realmente no es lo mío.

**Setsuka Minami:** Mas que competencia, creo q Fin es su colaborador cercano XDDD Y sólo por dejar review ya tienes asegurada tu foto! Jajaja, gracias, prometo seguir estudiando para ser una buena doctora ^^

**a-pair-of-iris:** No te apures, hay fotos para todos! Luego t mando la tuya, ok?

**Mikaelaamaarhcp:** Claro, si Suecia y Finlandia son solo muy buenos amigos…ajá….esa debe ser la excusa más cliché, y tu tbn tienes tu foto asegurada.

**Shunsita Chocolate Yaoi:** Si Rusia-chan es taaaaaaaaan lindo! No se porque todos le tienen miedo, a mi me parece muy tierno, q bueno q al final si se le hizo volverse uno con Yao ^^ Y luego te enviaré las fotos de la unión salvaje.

**Akira Lunet:** Apuntate q la lista de las fotos ya es bastante larga XD Esperemos q Fin ya no se tarde mucho en aceptar a Su, capaz q luego se aburre de esperarlo y mejor se va a buscar otra esposa….si ese el caso, yo estoy más q puesta ^^

**Deidi Jeevas:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos (q me hacen falta) y no te preocupes q seguiré actualizando y no me olvidaré del fic.

Para el próximo sigue ya el DinamarcaxNoruega q varias me habían pedido, lamentablemente tendré q lidiar con exámenes pronto, pero lo bueno es q se vienen unos cuantos días libres, probablemente lo subiré para el viernes de la próxima semana. Espero q se paseen por mi poll.

**Lean y dejen reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Prometí q iba a subir esto antes, pero…la escuela no me deja en paz (de hecho tengo examen mañana y otro el jueves, recen por mi T.T) y siempre me trabo. Ya tenía una idea y más o menos estructurado como iba a ser, pero le faltaba algo. Por alguna extraña razón mis compañeros de grupo y yo estábamos hablando de las películas de Disney y sus familias disfuncionales y luego dije: la versiones originales de los cuentos están peor, y terminé contándoles la bella durmiente y la cenicienta, luego les pregunte si conocían el verdadero trágico final de la sirenita y como me dijeron q no, se los conté y los traume (2 compañeras se quejaron de q destrocé sus ilusiones, tenían una cara de total consternación ). El punto es q eso me dio el "algo" q le faltaba el capi y lo pude acabar ^^ (gracias a las personas q traumaticé por la idea! XDDD…pero espero q nunca lleguen a leer esto…)

Este se lo dedico a Kano Akira por su cumpleaños que pasó! (y porque no se para cuando tendré listo tu regalo T.T)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

**

* * *

**

Suecia observó a la apenada nación a su lado, no entiendo bien por qué se había molestado si no le había pedido nada malo. Además, todos estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Francia caminaba con su brazo rodeando la cintura de Canadá, intentando mantenerlo lo más cerca posible. España tomaba de la mano a un enojado (y muy sonrojado) Italia del sur. Alcanzó a divisar que Prusia y Austria hacían lo mismo, si bien este último se separó en cuanto notó que los observaban, apenado de que lo vieran exhibirse de esa manera. Claro que al prusiano no le importó y volvió a tomar su mano. Sealand, ajeno al problema de sus padres, corrió hacia el menor de los bálticos, quien le sonrió y le mostró a Bloody-Chocolate. En esa ocasión le había tocado Letonia cuidarlo y Sealand, por su parte, había llevado a Hana-Tamago para que no extrañara a su amigo (y es que ambas mascotas parecían llevarse bastante bien). La joven pareja se saludo con un abrazo y luego caminaron tomados de la mano.

Los demás parecían muy felices al ir en compañía de sus queridas parejas, así que Berwald no podía entender por qué Tino se había molestado cuando le preguntó si podía tomar su mano. No le veía nada de malo, después de todo era su esposa. Debería ser normal para ellos, ¿o no?

-Te dije que puedo caminar-aru-escucharon protestar a China y se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Rusia lo sostenía delicadamente entre sus brazos.

-Da, es que pensé que Yao estaría muy cansado después de que anoche…-el asiático se apresuró a cubrirle la boca con una mano, completamente abochornado y empezó a forcejear para liberarse, pero Iván no se lo permitió.

-¿Si dejo que me lleves hasta la sala de reuniones, prometes no volver a tocar el tema?-el otro asintió-Bien-aru.

El finlandés observó perplejo la escena. Le resultaba increíble que luego de una semana, Rusia y China siguieran juntos. Y parecía que no iba a terminarse pronto.

-T'no…

Se sobresaltó al oír que Berwald lo llamaba y no tardó en intuir qué era lo que quería esta vez.

-Lamento decepcionarte, Su-san. Pero a diferencia de China, yo no estoy cansado y te aseguro que puedo caminar-repuso intentando no sonar tan rudo-No necesito que me cargues.

-P'ro no me m'lestaría h'cerlo-aseguró el sueco-Eres mi e'po…

-Y por favor no empieces con eso desde tan temprano-lo interrumpió bruscamente Finlandia.

Ambos permanecieron en un incómodo silencio sin poder mirarse, hasta que el ojivioleta volvió a hablar.

-Se hace tarde y la reunión ya va a comenzar. Um…creo que me adelantaré.

El sueco lo vio alejarse, preguntándose que había hecho mal. Pensó en lo irónico del hecho que las vidas amorosas de las demás naciones marcharan tan bien gracias a él siendo que no había podido hacer muchos progresos en su relación con Finlandia.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso, Sve?

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza. Dinamarca soltó una estrepitosa carcajada y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Suecia gruñó a manera de advertencia, pero el otro no le hizo caso.

-Es triste, pero en cierta forma, creo que ya lo veía venir-continuó el danés mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, ajeno a la expresión de desagrado del sueco- Pero eso es lo que pasa cuando molestas tanto a alguien.

-¿C'mo a N'ruega?-lo cuestionó. No se sentía de humor para ser víctima de burlas.

-¡Hey, no confundas las cosas!-se separó y Suecia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa-Es muy diferente. No proyectes con nosotros que tu relación con Finlandia sea mala.

-¿Y d'nde e'tá N'ruega?-volvió a insistir sin ocultar el tono malicioso en su voz.

-Norge está…Norge está…eh…¡con Islandia! Si eso es, Noruega está con Islan…-observó que el sueco señalaba al islandés, quien le ayudaba a Liechtenstein a cargar con unos papeles bajo la atenta mirada de Suiza-Mira, lo que Norge haga no es asunto tuyo.

-Ob'iamente se e'capó de ti…

-¡Repítelo si te atreves!-le gritó a la vez que lo tomó bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa con una mano y con la otra formaba un puño-¡Quiero ver que…!

-¡Mi bebé!

-¡Bloody-Chocolate!

-¡Hana-Tamago!

Berwald consiguió zafarse apenas del agarre del danés, justo a tiempo para verlo ser atacado por un pollo, un gato y un perro. Dinamarca maldijo en voz alta cuando el pollito (que usaba un gorrito y un chalequito rosas) voló hacia su cabeza para huir del gatito que lo perseguía, que intentaba trepar para alcanzarlo clavando sus garritas en los pantalones del nórdico. Hana-Tamago pegaba de saltitos y ladraba, intentando a su vez alcanzar a Bloody-Chocolate para que dejara en paz a Toris Junior.

Dinamarca tropezó y cayó al suelo. Y por si no fuera poco, otro pollo comenzó a atacarlo cuando intentó quitarse al que ya tenía encima de un manotazo.

-¡Vamos Gilbird, enséñales quien manda!

Finalmente, Sealand y Polonia lograron intervenir y tomaron a sus respectivas mascotas (hijo, en el caso del polaco), permitiendo que el maltrecho danés pudiera levantarse. Iba a empezar a alegarles cuando escuchó una leve risa y se sorprendió al ver a Noruega.

-¡No-No-Norge!-exclamó entusiasmado, quitándose unas plumas de la cabeza y acomodándose el cabello-¡Te estás riendo!

Tan pronto como el noruego notó que había sido visto, volvió a ser igual de inexpresivo que siempre y pasó junto al danés sin mirarlo, algo que no le importó en lo absoluto, porque de pronto se había olvidado de su enojo y seguía a su querido Noruega, feliz por haber presenciado algo tan maravilloso como verlo riendo.

Ya en la reunión, se dejó de lado el tema a tratar y en lugar de eso, Polonia presentó una iniciativa para poner una guardería. La idea fue secundada por Sealand (a quien nadie tomó mucho en cuenta), por Letonia (obligado por Sealand, para poder llevar a sus mascotas), por Rusia (¡Da! De esa forma Yao y yo podremos mantener a la familia unida cuando al fin tengamos una) y por Italia del norte.

-¿Puedo saber para qué quieres una guardería?

El saco del italiano se abrió y de ahí se asomó la cabeza de un gato blanco. Ludwig se encogió, completamente apenado.

-Es que no quería dejarlo solito.

Dinamarca rió divertido ante la escena y empezó a tironear de la manga de Noruega para llamar su atención, esperando verlo sonreír otra vez. Pero en cambio, el otro nórdico se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada primero y luego a ignorarlo. El danés no iba a darse por vencido. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a tratarlo y conocía una manera totalmente efectiva para que le hiciera caso.

-¡Dina…aah!

El reclamo se quedó a medias cuando sintió que el otro jalaba ese mechón de cabello flotante que sobresalía del resto. De pronto, todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos.

El danés lo soltó para acercarse más y oír algo que le había susurrado, claro que eso fue un truco y Noruega aprovechó la oportunidad para estrellarle la cabeza contra la mesa. Luego recorrió todo el salón con la mirada, una muy fría y penetrante, que parecía decir "métanse en sus propios asuntos." Nadie comentó nada al respecto.

-Eres malo, Norge…-protestó en un susurro.

-No vuelvas a tocarme-respondió secamente.

Dinamarca hizo un puchero. En fin, al menos le quedaba el consuelo que su relación era mejor que la de…¿Acaso Finlandia le había pasado una nota a Suecia? ¿Y por qué se había sonrojado? ¡Si habían estado discutiendo hacía apenas una hora! Y sin embargo, para cuando se acordó tomar un pequeño descanso, actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Aún peor, cuando se volvió para decirle a Noruega que comieran juntos, se encontró con que ya se le había adelantado y ni cuenta se dio cuando se fue.

En momentos como ese, Dinamarca no podía evitar cuestionarse los verdaderos sentimientos de su querido Norge. Sabía que pensaba que era molesto, ruidoso, caprichoso, en resumen: una verdadera molestia. Pero el que a pesar de eso le permitiera estar a su lado, debía de ser porque lo quería aunque fuera un poco, ¿cierto?

-¿Dinamarca?-Finlandia se acercó con cautela-¿Te sientes bien?

Fue entonces que el nórdico mayor notó que había abandonado su típica sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza y se forzó a recuperar su expresión alegre y despreocupada de siempre.

-¡Claro que estoy bien, Fin! No pasa nada.

-Um…que bueno-no le había creído del todo-¿Y Noruega?-el danés se paralizó.

-Creo que se enojó un poquito por lo de la reunión-hizo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto-Luego se le pasará, ya sabes como es.

-Supongo, pero…¿No has pensado pedir consejo? Tal vez alguien podría ayudarte.

-¿Cómo quién?

-Tal vez…¿Suecia?

Dinamarca fue víctima de un estruendoso ataque de risa que hizo que terminara tirado en el suelo, ante la atónita mirada del ojivioleta, quien no entendía el por qué de su reacción.

-Ya…ya…¿Sverige?-poco a poco recobró el aliento y se limpió una lágrima ocasionada por la risa-¿Es en serio? ¡Si hoy lo vi peleando contigo! Y eso que eres su esposa…

-Yo tampoco lo creía, pero es muy bueno ayudando a los demás, incluso hizo que Rusia y China terminaran juntos…-se interrumpió al caer en cuenta de algo-Y lo de hoy no fue una pelea, fue un pequeño desacuerdo, pero Su-san es alguien muy razona…¡Que no soy su esposa!-gritó indignado al ver la sonrisa maliciosa del otro nórdico-Sólo era una sugerencia, tómala o déjala. Y por cierto, todavía tienes plumas en la cabeza.

Tras lo cual Finlandia se retiró, y bastante enojado además. Sin embargo, su conversación dejó pensando al danés (además que se sacudió el cabello para quitarse las plumas). Que Suecia fuera bueno aconsejando podía ser cierto después de todo. Recordó que hace unos días había visto a Islandia hablando con él y que el menor se negó a darles detalles tanto a Dinamarca como a Noruega.

Eso y que cuando fue a buscar al de lentes (sólo por curiosidad, no tenía pensado preguntarle nada, primero muerto), Prusia, Francia, América, Japón y Suiza esperaban en una fila, con Bielorrusia mirándolos desde lejos, esperando el momento apropiado para intervenir.

Una vez que Suecia terminó de aconsejar a Suiza (no veía con buenos ojos que Islandia pasara tanto tiempo con su querida hermanita) y antes que la Bielorrusia pudiera intervenir, Dinamarca apareció de pronto, había tenido una gran idea.

-Muy bien, cuatro ojos. Vamos a ver si eres tan bueno como dicen…-tosió para aclararse la garganta y el sueco frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué rayos quería- ¡Que conste que no es sobre mí! Tengo un amigo…Den, que tiene un…a novia…Nora.

Suecia se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de intervenir para cuestionarle su falta de creatividad, pero optó por guardar silencio y dejar que continuara. Entre más pronto terminara, más pronto podría ir a almorzar con su esposa (quien por cierto le había dejado en claro que no le gustaba ser llamado así).

-Nora es muy lind…a. Y en verdad quiere mucho a su novio y no puede vivir sin él, sólo que es un poco tímido y casi nunca lo demuestra, y por eso Dan…

-¿Qué no se ll'maba Den?

-Sí, como sea-carraspeó, molesto por la interrupción-Por eso a veces él se siente un poquito inseguro y piensa que tal vez Nara…

-¿Qué no era Nora?

-¡Los nombres no importan, maldición!-le gritó exasperado y el más alto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa-El punto es que a veces él siente que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos y no sabe si de verdad lo odian o no…

-N'ruega no te odia-respondió de manera cortante. Dinamarca lo observó en silencio, algo inusual.

-¿Có-cómo estás tan seguro?-el ligero tartamudeo en su voz no pasó desapercibido. Ni tampoco su expresión vacía.

Ni siquiera se molestó en alegar que la plática no era sobre Noruega. Eso en verdad sorprendió a Suecia. Suspiró y pensó que por mucho que esa nación estuviera en su lista de personas no gratas, era injusto dejarlo así como así. Pero al menos estaba plenamente convencido de que el noruego no lo odiaba. ¿Por qué otra razón le habría permitido a permanecer cerca por tanto tiempo? Recordó que alguna vez él mismo había experimentado algo similar con Finlandia, si eso y aquello se parecían, sólo había una cosa por hacer…

Por el resto de la reunión, Noruega agradeció el agradable (pero inexplicable) silencio que Dinamarca de pronto había adoptado. O al menos lo intentó, por que se pasó todo el rato jugando al golpetear la mesa con su pluma, pero no le dirigió la palabra ni volvió a molestarlo como al principio. Definitivamente era mucho más fácil de ignorar así. Sin embargo, lo que sí le extrañó un poco, fue cuando al momento de retirarse, el danés lo contempló unos segundos sin decirle nada y luego salió corriendo a toda prisa.

-Molesto y anormal-sentenció despectivamente.

Buscó a Islandia con la intención de irse juntos, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte y finalmente, Hungría le dijo que se había ido ya con Liechtenstein y Suiza.

Si bien eso le hizo sentirse algo abandonado (¿Acaso su compañía ya no era lo suficientemente buena para su hermano menor?), pensó que algo de calma no estaría mal, dado que siempre contaba con Dinamarca para estropear cualquier atisbo de paz que pudiera tener.

Esa noche, disfrutó de una tranquila cena, al fin pudo avanzar un libro que hacía mucho tenía pendiente (todas las interrupciones culpa del nórdico mayor) y hasta se sorprendió un poco porque el teléfono no sonara ni una sola vez. Ya supondría que Dinamarca lo llamaría para desearle las buenas noches y llegar después de un rato a su casa (y en ese punto, el noruego se planteaba seriamente cambiar las cerraduras) para meterse en su cama y estrecharlo con fuerza entre sus brazos, a pesar de los golpes y protestas.

Pero eso no pasó y pudo disfrutar de una silenciosa y pacífica (Dinamarca tenía la mala costumbre de hablar dormido, a veces brindando demasiada información) noche de sueño. El único detalle fue cuando se despertó en algún punto de la madrugada, para cerciorarse que seguía solo. Pero definitivamente podría acostumbrarse.

A la mañana siguiente, se dispuso a continuar su rutina. Se levantó, tomó un baño, fue a hacerse de desayunar y preparó dos tazas de café…¿Dos?

Nuevamente, era culpa de la nación ausente. Porque casi siempre se autoinvitaba a desayunar con él.

Contempló en silencio las dos tazas. Una con el patrón de su bandera y la otra con la de Dinamarca. Habían sido un regalo por su cumpleaños de hace dos años. En esa ocasión, el danés había estado particularmente entusiasmado, gritando a los cuatro vientos que el suyo era el mejor regalo del mundo.

-Porque se lo mucho que te gusta el café, Norge-le dijo cuando abrió la cajita mal envuelta-¡Y mira! Son como nuestras banderas. Así será más divertido cuando venga a desayunar contigo.

De vuelta a la realidad, Noruega sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el recuerdo y volvió a insultar al rubio ausente.

Tuvo que asistir a una reunión con su jefe. Miró su celular de cuando en cuando, pensando en adelantársele a una cierta nación que gustaba de molestarlo con mensajes de: "¿Qué estás haciendo?" "¿Me extrañas?" "¡Yo te extraño!" "¡Noooooooooooooorge!" "¿A qué hora terminas?" "¡Te invito a cenar!" "ILU" (seguido por varios corazones), entre otros. Pero no recibió nada, algo que agradeció inmensamente. Si bien en algún punto llegó a sentir que la reunión transcurría inusualmente lenta, pero claro que por ningún motivo pensó en relacionar eso con la falta de los molestos y sin sentido, mensajes de Dinamarca.

Cuando terminó, fue a comer a un restaurante cercano. Cada cuando mirando hacia la calle o su teléfono para ver si el ruidoso rubio aparecía. Siempre tenía la mala costumbre de llegar sin avisar, pero cuando vio que parecía no ser el caso, se relajó y disfrutó de una tranquila y agradable comida en solitario. A parte de que tuvo que pedir casi la mitad de su plato para llevar ("¡Norge, dame!" tras lo cual, Dinamarca atacaría su comida, ignorando lo que él había pedido o bien, ya no ordenaba nada), no hubo ningún otro suceso importante.

Como tenía el resto del día libre, aprovechó para hacer algo de limpieza en su casa y ordenar sus libros, algo que por lo general no podía hacer con un cierto alguien interrumpiéndolo cada cinco minutos para llamar su atención. Después siguió leyendo el libro que tenía pendiente y sorprendentemente, llegó hasta la mitad. Luego buscó algo que cenar y se fue a la cama, dado que al día siguiente se efectuaría otra reunión, esta vez con las demás naciones.

Frunció el ceño y ocultó el rostro en la almohada. Su paz y tranquilidad estaban a punto de terminar. O al menos eso pensaba, puesto que finalmente vería a Dinamarca.

Tras haber vuelto a batallar con las dos tazas (volvió a servir café en la que no era suya), estuvo listo para marcharse, hasta que recordó algo. Era común que entre los demás nórdicos, se pusieran de acuerdo para ir a buscar a Dinamarca, quien solía llegar tarde. Por lo general, él se encargaba de eso, pero nadie lo llamó. Suspiró resignado. ¿Debería ir a buscarlo por si acaso?

-No. Puede cuidarse solo. Si llega tarde, no es mi problema.

Para su sorpresa, el danés no sólo llegó temprano, además estaba muy emocionado conversando con Hungría. La expresión de Noruega permaneció igual de fría que siempre, sin embargo, apretó un puño de manera inconsciente. ¿Con que Dinamarca había encontrado alguien más a quién molestar, eh?

Pasó junto a ellos sin siquiera mirarlos, como una forma de probarles que le eran totalmente indiferentes y luego se volteó de manera apenas perceptible para observar a Dinamarca, pero fue distraído por una risita proveniente de Hungría, quien le dio unas leves palmaditas en el hombro y luego le susurró algo al oído que lo hizo sonreír.

-Idiota-masculló entrando al salón.

Dinamarca entró momentos después, deteniéndose antes de ocupar su lugar al lado de Noruega, quien ya estaba más que listo para quitárselo de encima a base de golpes. Sin embargo…

-¡Hey, Is!-se dirigió al menor, quien se disponía a sentarse al lado de Liechtenstein- Como sé lo mucho que te gusta pasar tiempo con tu querido hermano Noruega, ¿Qué tal si te cambio el lugar…?¡No tienes que darme las gracias!-agregó rápidamente empujándolo a la silla y luego corrió a sentarse al lado de una confundida chica rubia.

-Lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes, no me interesa-se dirigió Islandia al rubio a su lado- Pero no es mi culpa, así que arréglalo-demandó.

Noruega iba a reclamarle, pero el islandés movió su silla un poco y terminó prácticamente dándole la espalda, obviamente estaba enojado. Y no era el único.

"_Todo lo que haces es darme problemas"_ pensó el noruego, fulminando con la mirada al responsable de que su hermano se hubiera molestado_"Aunque no estés cerca, sigues siendo una molestia…"_

Para nada estaba molesto porque Dinamarca se rehusara a acercársele o porque lo estuviera evitando. Al contrario, mucho mejor. Pero lo que sí lo tenía un poco intranquilo, era que no sabía lo que había ocasionado eso. ¿Se habría ofendido porque en vez de ayudarlo cuando lo atacaron esos animales, se había burlado? No, había hecho cosas peores. Además que la imagen del autodenominado "Rey de los nórdicos" siendo atacado por un pollito…bueno, era bastante divertida. ¿Qué otra cosa? ¿Sería que se enojó por lo cortante que fue con él en la reunión pasada? No, le había dicho cosas peores y siempre lo trataba así. Además, se lo tenía bien merecido por dejarlo en vergüenza frente a todos. Entonces, ¿qué podría ser?

Se esperaba algún tipo de acercamiento de parte del danés, pero no hubo nada. Durante el receso, Dinamarca salió corriendo, autoinvitándose a almorzar con Holanda y Bélgica. Pero durante la salida, ocurrió un cierto momento incómodo donde se toparon frente a frente.

"_Di algo, idiota"_ lo retó mentalmente. No iba a ser quien hablara primero, puesto que podría darle la idea equivocada de que estaba preocupado o lo había extrañado. Y no era el caso.

-¡Hey, Sve! ¡Fin!-le dio la espalda y corrió hacia la pareja-Tengo hambre, ¿Qué tal si me invitan a cenar?

El noruego estaba en shock. ¿Acaso lo había ignorado para irse con Suecia y Finlandia? ¿Con Suecia? Algo raro estaba pasando.

Y esa fue la primera vez desde que Dinamarca empezara a evitarlo que tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño. No que le importara mucho, pero el hecho de que prefiriera estar con Suecia con tal de no estar cerca suyo…bueno, esa era una señal del fin del mundo.

A la mañana siguiente, llamó a Islandia.

-Estoy algo apurado, voy de salida.

¿Quién se creía? No había educado a su hermano menor así. Ya discutiría su falta de modales luego.

-Quería saber si te enteraste de algo-preguntó, no queriendo implicar que pudiera estar preocupado por el danés.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Sólo algo.

-¿Respecto a Dinamarca?-hubo una pausa e Islandia supo que era eso-¿Porque te ha estado ignorando últimamente?

Bien, al menos ya sabía que no era sólo su imaginación.

-No lo sé. Si tanto te preocupa, deberías llamarle.

-No me preocupa-repuso intentando sonar lo más natural posible.

-Si te preocupa-que mal que el menor lo conociera tan bien-Admítelo.

-Lo haré si me llamas hermano mayor.

-Adiós-y colgó.

En los días siguientes, no tuvo noticia alguna del otro nórdico, y dado que no había otra reunión programada, no tenía pretexto para verlo pronto. No era que quisiera verlo. Y fue entonces que empezó a notar un par de cosas. Primero, por mucho que le gustara la calma, no recordaba que su casa fuera tan silenciosa. Segundo, se sentía inmensamente aburrido. ¿Su vida siempre había sido tan rutinaria? De cualquier manera, esos pensamientos fueron reemplazados por la sensación de que estaba siendo observado. Quiso culpar a Dinamarca y confrontarlo, pero al final no pudo encontrar ninguna evidencia de que fuera él u otra persona. Seguramente era algún duende travieso.

Finalmente, pasó una semana sin que hablara con el danés, que fue seguida por otra igualmente monótona y aburrida. Empezaba a sentirse un poco frustrado. Nunca antes lo había tratado así.

Varias veces tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que conocía de memoria (muy a su pesar), pero se detuvo siempre a la mitad, pensando que dentro de poco, el berrinche del otro terminaría y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Lo único que lo consolaba un poco, era saber que Dinamarca se sentía igual o peor que él. Podía ser un pensamiento algo egoísta, pero siempre había sido así con él…

Respiró hondo y llamó a su troll, y luego lo envió a la casa del nórdico mayor para ver cómo pasaba su tiempo solo. Ya lo imaginaba hecho un ovillo en la cama o llorando mientras contemplaba una de sus fotografías, por lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Sin embargo…

-¿¡Cómo que está viendo televisión!

El fantasma observó a su amo pasearse como si fuera un león atrapado en una jaula, uno muy enojado. ¿No se suponía que odiaba a ese tal Dinamarca? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera?

-¡Pero cómo se atreve!

Todavía que empezaba a preocuparse un poquito y tal vez, a pensar que después de todo, sí quería verlo…¡Y el muy idiota estaba tan tranquilo viendo televisión como si no le importara!

-Necesito ruido…-expresó en voz alta.

Ya había terminado su libro y otros dos más y realmente no tenía ninguno nuevo, por lo que decidió distraerse un rato viendo televisión. Dinamarca no era el único que podía perder su tiempo así. Puso un canal al azar, resultó ser uno de música.

**In a moment like this  
Wanna know, wanna know, wanna know what you're looking for  
Wanna know, wanna know, wanna know, could you ask for…**

Mala idea. Cambió de canal. Ahora estaba un programa de transmisión en vivo.

**I don't know you, but I need more time  
Promise me you'll be mine…**

Volvio a cambiar de canal de manera bastante brusca. Ahora estaba una película de Disney.

**Bajo del mar, bajo del mar…**

Pésima idea. Intentó de nuevo, ahora a un programa de cocina.

**-A continuación, les mostraremos como preparar galletas danesas. Primero, necesitan…**

Si el control del aparato hablara, seguramente se quejaría por el mal trato contra sus botones.

**Ven conmigo amor, más allá del cielo azul  
Por el firmamento volarás…**

-¿Qué?-cuestionó el noruego al troll, que lo veía algo extrañado. ¿No era más fácil apagar el aparato que desconectarlo?

Le tomó unos instantes normalizar su agitada respiración. Por qué, por qué, ¿Por qué todo le recordaba a Dinamarca?

Avanzó hasta el librero y tomó un libro. Era la historia de La Sirenita. Por lo general, Dinamarca lo obligaba a leérsela (¿Acaso eres tan tonto que no sabes leer?) en casi cada visita, y Noruega aceptaba con tal de tenerlo tranquilo. Y esas lecturas terminaban, inevitablemente, con el danés llorando cuando llegaba a la parte donde la Sirenita se convertía en espuma.

-¡Es que es tan injusto! ¿Por qué no puede ser feliz?

Fue por eso que una noche, adivinando lo que pasaría, optó por cambiarle el final. En su nueva historia, un sueño le revelaba al príncipe quién era verdaderamente la Sirenita y justo cuando ella se arrojaba al mar dispuesta a convertirse en espuma, él se lanzaba tras ella y conseguía tomar su mano al último momento. A la mañana siguiente, la pareja había desaparecido, pero un bellísimo arcoíris conectaba la tierra con el mar.

-Así no es como termina el cuento-criticó el danés y el otro rubio resistió el impulso de arrojarle el libro en la cabeza- Pero está bien, así me gusta más. Gracias, Norge-tras lo cual le dirigió una de sus radiantes sonrisas que hizo que se sonrojara.

Ese era Dinamarca, creyendo en un final feliz aunque no fuera el verdadero. No podía explicarse por qué le gustaba tanto esa historia si siempre terminaba llorando. De la misma manera que no podía entender por qué seguía a su lado a pesar del trato que le daba.

-Debió haber sido más inteligente-dijo a nadie en particular mientras contemplaba el libro-Si hubiera matado al príncipe, habría regresado al mar sin ningún problema. Después de todo, nunca la tomó verdaderamente en cuenta…

Y de esa manera, la Sirenita habría regresado a su hogar, lejos de aquel sufrimiento innecesario…para pasar una vida tranquila viendo televisión, comiendo galletas y bebiendo cerveza.

"_Eres malo, Norge."_

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de Dinamarca antes de comenzar a evitarlo. ¿Y cuáles habían sido las de Noruega?

"_No vuelvas a tocarme"_ Y parecía que pensaba cumplirlo.

Llegar a la casa del danés le tomó menos tiempo que al otro abrir la puerta. Si se hubiera demorado un minuto más, Noruega la habría tirado a base de golpes.

-¿No-Noruega?-la confundida nación observó al rubio frente a él y se talló los ojos, no creyendo lo que veía.

-Dime por qué…-pronunció en un susurro-¡Dime por qué me estás evitando!-le gritó-¡Todo lo que haces es molestarme siempre! ¡Norge, Norge, Norge! ¡Eres un mentiroso!-lo golpeó en el pecho-Diciendo que siempre estarías a mi lado…¿Por qué de pronto empezaste a ignorarme? ¿Al fin entraste en razón y decidiste que me odias? No sé por qué tardaste tan…

-¡Yo también te extrañé mucho, Norge!

Y Noruega fue embestido al suelo por un fuerte abrazo cortesía de Dinamarca. Estaba tan sorprendido, que ni siquiera se molestó en apartarlo.

-Te extrañé mucho, no sabes cuánto…-musitó suavemente el nórdico mayor sin intentar levantarse. No era como si la otra nación hiciera algo por quitárselo de encima-Y nunca podría odiarte, eso jamás. Sabes que te quiero mucho-le sonrió y hasta ese momento, el noruego sintió lo mucho que le había hecho falta esa sonrisa boba-Y ahora sé que tu también me quieres.

Maldijo mentalmente y apretó un puño. El muy idiota tenía razón. ¿Por qué si no había actuado como una novia celosa que se sentía ignorada por su novio? Había caído directamente en su juego. Y lo que era peor…

-Aunque admito que fue rápido. ¿Dos semanas? Yo que estaba preparado para esperarte por lo menos un mes.

Ni siquiera había podido estar un mes, ni siquiera había podido pasar tres malditas semanas lejos de él. Pero de cualquier manera, algo no le cuadraba del todo.

-¿Por qué me evitabas?¿Querías vengarte?

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó, al fin levantándose y ayudándole a hacer lo mismo-Verás, es que Suecia fue a hablar conmigo porque estaba teniendo problemas con Finlandia, así que le dije:

"_**Dale un poco de espacio. Deja que tenga un poco de tiempo para sí mismo y espera a que él te busque cuando esté listo"**_

-Y pensé que para ponerle el ejemplo, debería de intentarlo también. No fue mi intención que te sintieras tan solo-le acarició la cabeza.

Noruega estuvo seguro de tres cosas luego la confesión. Primero, era pésimo mintiendo. Segundo… de ninguna manera el rubio a su lado podría haber pensado algo así él sólo. Y tercero, había encontrado al verdadero culpable de su desgracia. Claro que Suecia supondría que Dinamarca era capaz de llevar su consejo al extremo. Luego se encargaría de hacerle una pequeña visita.

-¿Qué te parece si recuperamos el tiempo perdido?

Antes que pudiera reclamar, el danés lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación. Para su sorpresa y completa alegría, Noruega no opuso resistencia.

* * *

-Hola, siento molestarte tan tarde…-el mayor se escabulló del cuarto con el mayor sigilo posible para no despertar a la otra nación. Tenía que hacer una llamada-¿Recuerdas las cámaras que te pedí pusieras en casa de Noruega? Ya se arregló todo, puedes quitarlas.

-No hay problema-respondió tranquilamente Hungría-Lo haré mañana.

-De verdad no sé cómo darte las gracias. De no haber sido por ti, nunca hubiera podido soportar este tiempo lejos de Noruega. ¿Cómo puedo pagártelo?

-No te preocupes por eso-sonrió mientras rebobinaba el nuevo video de su colección. No solamente había instalado cámaras en la casa del noruego-De verdad no hace falta.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Suecia?

-Buenos días, Noruega-saludó Finlandia- Su-san está algo ocupado, pero si de verdad es muy urgente, le diré que venga-sonrió nerviosamente al ver su expresión y no pudo evitar preguntarse si Dinamarca habría hablado con Berwald-¡Su-san!

El de lentes apareció momentos después. Se sorprendió al ver que quien lo buscaba no era Dinamarca. Aunque así estaba mejor. Bastante había tenido la otra noche dónde los arrastró a él y a Tino a un bar y empezó a llorar llamando a Noruega. Tal vez debería haberle dicho que "dar espacio" no era lo mismo que ignorar completamente a alguien.

Apenas alcanzó a ver un ademán del rubio parado en la puerta y fue golpeado por una fuerza invisible, que lo mandó a volar varios metros.

-¡Su-san!-Finlandia corrió preocupado a su lado. Nadie pudo ver al Troll que se materializaba detrás de su amo-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!-demandó a su visitante, quien permaneció igual de serio que siempre.

-No vuelvas a hablar con Dinamarca. Jamás.

Aún luego del golpe, a Suecia le quedó una cierta satisfacción. Primero, porque había podido ayudar hasta a Dinamarca y Noruega, algo bastante complicado, sobre todo en el caso del primero. Y segundo…

-Apóyate en mí-Tino lo ayudó a levantarse y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá. Luego le revisó el rostro-No entiendo por qué hizo eso…-expresó mientras le quitaba los lentes con cuidado-Voy por el botiquín.

Tal vez no fuera bajo las mejores circunstancias, pero de verdad le encantaba sentir el cariño y preocupación de su esposa. Por cierto, desde la última reunión donde tuvieron una discusión sobre el tema, ya no había vuelto a llamarlo así. Y aún no averiguaba cómo decirle sus sentimientos.

El haber conseguido ayudar exitosamente a que tantas parejas fueran felices, le hacía sentirse algo celoso.

-Ya s'lo fa'tamos n'sotros…

* * *

OMG! Es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento! Casi 13 paginas en Word…espero q no se les haga muy tedioso de leer (y que Noruega no me haya quedado muy Ooc ) Datos curiosos: En mi headcanon, Dinamarca se la pasa cantándole a Noruega canciones de Alexander Rybak y adora los cuentos de Hans Christian Andersen, que por cierto es danés XD.

Y luego de este queda sólo un capítulo! Estoy viendo si hago un pequeño epílogo donde pondré varios otros consejos aplicados (no, no estará la parte donde China amarra a Rusia, lo siento) y una aparición especial de Suizax?. Pero todavía está en veremos.

Gracias por sus reviews! Por cuestiones de espacio, no podré contestarlos aquí, pero de verdad me hace muy feliz que me dejen sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mí. Aprovecho para recordarles sobre la encuesta que está en mi profile para ver qué fic subiré cuando termine éste. Voten! Se cerrará cuando publique el SuxFin que queda en este fic, y la verdad…es q las votaciones están bastante parejas!

**Si dejan review, recibirán una copia del video que grabó Hungría de Dinamarca y Noruega! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Y después de una larga espera (perdón por eso T.T), les traigo el capítulo final!

Recuerdo q cuando recién me adentraba al fandom de Hetalia, este fue uno de los primeros fics q se me ocurrió (y q hasta ahorita escribo XD) y en ese entonces pensaba q los capítulos no iban a ser de más de 3-5 paginas. ¿En qué momento se me salió de las manos? Por ser el final (e incluir mi pareja favorita) quise hacer el capi algo largo (digamos…casi 15 paginas en Word), espero no aburrirlos. Y tbn espero q le guste la mega explicación de Suecia. Mi mayor dolor de cabeza fue encontrar una manera de q Finlandia aceptara ser llamado esposa, gracias a una pequeña sesión de rol se me ocurrió cómo, espero q a ustedes les suene convincente XD

Ya no los aburro más, vamos con el capitulo final!

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

**

* * *

**

-¡Vamos Raivis!

-N-no se…

Se suponía que Sealand y Letonia estaban viendo una película en casa del primero. Tino venía saliendo de la cocina. Acababa de hornear unas galletas y tenía la intención de preguntarle a la parejita si no querían probar algunas. Aún recordaba cuando Peter le presentó a Raivis como su "novia", dado que se suponía que no sabía nada del asunto (por suerte, Berwald nunca le mencionó al niño que se había enterado de todo desde el principio). El joven letón se mostró muy nervioso, pero Tino hizo lo mejor que pudo por tranquilizarlo y asegurarle que estaba bien, para luego pedirle que cuidara a Peter. Si antes Sealand y Letonia pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ahora eran prácticamente inseparables.

-No es tan difícil. En la tele lo estaban haciendo.

-Pe-pero eso era una película.

El finlandés se detuvo y se asomó a la sala, donde se suponía estaban los menores, pero no pudo verlos bien. ¿De qué estarían hablando?

-Se supone que tienes que poner tu mano aquí-una pausa- y la otra aquí-otra pausa- y luego yo me tengo que acomodar así.

-E-estamos muy cerca-a pesar de no verlo, adivinó que Letonia se había sonrojado-Um…si soy el mayor…¿No debería ser el que guíe?

-Pero se supone que eres mi novia, así que yo tengo que guiar.

Desde su escondite, la mente de Finlandia empezó a trabajar. ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Pensó en una posible respuesta y no le agradó en lo absoluto.

-Recuerda que tiene que ser con ritmo o si no saldrá muy mal-Tino contuvo la respiración- ¡Muy bien! Yo cuento. Un, dos tre…

-¡Peter Kirkland Oxenstierna Väinämöinen!-lo llamó por su nombre completo a la vez que corría hacia ellos, esperando interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera pasando- ¡Pero qué crees que ha…!

Los otros dos lo observaron confundidos, más no tanto como el finlandés al notar la posición que tenían, una de baile. Más específicamente, para un vals. Antes que pudiera preguntarles cualquier otra cosa, Letonia ahogó un grito y se desmayó en los brazos de Sealand.

-¡Raivis!

No le quedó de otra más que ayudar a su hijo a acomodar al inconsciente letón en el sofá.

-Lo siento-se disculpó al ver lo preocupado que estaba Peter- No quise asustarlo, es que pensé…-cerró la boca para no hablar de más y el niño arqueó una de sus grandes cejas- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Bailando-respondió con toda naturalidad-En la película lo estaban haciendo y se veía muy divertido.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó algo confundido.

-¿No se supone que es algo que las parejas de grandes hacen? O al menos es lo que Prusia me dijo que estaba haciendo con Austria…-Finlandia tosió y se sonrojó un poco- Seguro que tu también has bailado antes con papá.

No supo que responder. Recordó haber bailado una vez con Suecia, pero porque era su cumpleaños y eso no fue en la celebración, sino cuando ambos se encontraron solos en la privacidad de su casa. Haber hecho eso en público, no hubiera sido más que aceptar que era la esposa de Berwald.

Se conmovió al ver la genuina preocupación de Peter por Raivis, quien aún estaba inconsciente. El niño le daba suaves palmaditas en la frente y aún en su estado, la expresión del joven letón era una relajada, demostrando que eso no le molestaba. Seguramente no tardaría en despertar.

Entonces, un recuerdo llegó de pronto al finlandés. En alguna ocasión se había encontrado en una situación parecida. Fue un largo día de trabajo y lo único que quería era descansar un poco, por lo que se sentó en el sofá un rato y apenas y notó que el sueco se encontraba a su lado. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con que tenía la cabeza recargada contra el regazo del otro, que además le pasaba una mano cariñosamente por los rubios cabellos. Probablemente se debiera a que estaba en verdad agotado, pero Tino no gritó ni intentó apartarse. Se limitó a sonreírle y consiguió notar la cálida mirada de Berwald, para luego seguir durmiendo. Despertó más tarde, casi dos horas después, completamente apenado puesto que Su-san había permanecido ahí todo ese tiempo.

Volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez, más violentamente que antes. Sentía que últimamente estaba pensando más en Suecia que de costumbre. Probablemente se debía al hecho que ya no lo llamaba esposa ni intentaba acercársele tanto como antes. Si bien eso era lo que Tino quería y le agradecía que le diera algo de espacio, igual le incomodaba un poco. Pensó que era por la forma en que se había dado.

Luego de que rechazara, de manera muy poco cortés, la oferta del sueco de llevarlo cargando hasta el salón y de aclararle por enésima vez que no era su esposa, se sintió un poco culpable por haber reaccionado tan mal. No deseando que alguien pudiera oír su conversación, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer, era mandarle un mensaje por escrito.

"_Sabes que te estimo mucho y eres alguien muy importante para mí. Pero por favor, te pido que dejes de llamarme 'esposa', sabes que no me gusta"_

A lo cual, el de lentes le respondió:

"_Tú también eres muy importante para mí. Prometo no hacerlo más"_

Y así había sido desde entonces.

En un principio, le había preocupado que Suecia se molestara, pero parecía no ser el caso. Si bien, lo había notado algo más distante. Pero quiso adjudicar eso al hecho de que ayudar a medio mundo (literalmente) con sus vidas amorosas, debía de ser muy estresante. Él mismo se estaba dando cuenta de eso, ahora que algunas naciones también iban a pedirle consejo.

-¿Mamá?-la voz de Sealand lo sacó de sus pensamientos-Se supone que hoy me voy a quedar en casa de Raivis, papá dijo que él nos llevaría. ¿Está bien?

El finlandés asintió. La verdad es que no le entusiasmaba mucho quedarse sólo con Berwald, en vista que la situación entre ambos era algo incómoda. Pero Peter no tenía la culpa de nada, merecía disfrutar plenamente (pero con responsabilidad, ya hablaría de eso con él en otra ocasión) de su primer amor. Por cierto, era bastante deprimente que un niño de doce años tuviera una mejor vida amorosa que él. Corrección. Era bastante deprimente que un niño de doce años tuviera vida amorosa y él no. Lo que más semejaba eso, era su relación con Suecia.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar la idea. _"¿Por qué pienso en esas cosas?" _Seguramente tanto amor en el ambiente y el sentirse un poco ignorado, le estaba afectando.

Habían tenido una reunión en la mañana y casi todos les habían entregado un ramo de flores a sus correspondientes parejas. América a Inglaterra, Francia a América…er…Canadá (por cierto, el francés se hizo acreedor a un golpe de parte del inglés y una fuerte amenaza del americano cuando se entero que estaba saliendo con su hermano, aunque ya le habían dicho antes), España dándole tomates a Romano (casi se ahoga cuando el italiano le metió uno entero a la boca al pedirle que le diera a probar uno), Rusia a China (si bien Estonia había sido quien le dio las rosas al asiático y tuvo la ligera impresión de que en realidad, su amigo las había comprado para Ucrania) y así sucesivamente. Hasta Dinamarca y Noruega parecían haber llegado a una especie de tregua/arreglo/reconciliación.

Esa mañana, Dinamarca había buscado a Suecia para pedirle consejo sobre algo que le pasaba al primo de un amigo, cuando Noruega apareció de pronto y se lo llevó jalándolo de la oreja, pero antes se tomo el tiempo para lanzarle una mirada fulminante al de lentes.

Era muy extraño, pero definitivamente lo que necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas de que algo le pasaba a Berwald, fue la conversación que tuvo con Alemania en la conferencia:

_-¿Por qué piensas que le pasa algo?-cuestionó al alemán cuando se le acercó para preguntarle sobre el sueco._

_-Bueno, es que…-desvió la mirada-Cuando fui a hablar con él parecía algo distraído y…decaído. En realidad no estoy seguro de lo último, puede ser que sea sólo mi imaginación-agregó apenado-Lo siento, sé que no debo meterme donde no me llaman. No quise molestarte._

_-¡Espera!-exclamó al ver que pretendía marcharse-Yo um…La verdad es que también he notado que Su-san…que Suecia está algo extraño, pero no me ha comentado nada al respecto._

_-Honestamente, me sorprende-opinó el otro rubio-Ustedes siempre se han llevado muy bien._

_-¿Huh?-cuestionó alzando una ceja, no entendiendo bien a qué se refería._

_-De hecho…por eso es que empecé a hablar con él en primer lugar-admitió finalmente-Pensé en que a pesar de que son tan diferentes, su relación es realmente ejemplar- el finlandés iba a quejarse, seguro eso tenía que ver con que era la "esposa" de Berwald, pero la curiosidad pudo más y guardó silencio-Creí que si le pedía consejo, podría entender mejor Italia y que fuéramos, pues…un poco más como ustedes. No creí que todos los demás empezaran a hacer lo mismo._

_Ah. Eso lo explicaba todo. Así había empezado la carrera de consejero de Su-san._

_-Me gustaría saber, si no te importa, ¿Qué te dijo esa vez?_

_-Me dijo que no debía de preocuparme por entender a Italia, que sólo debía quererlo-respondió con sus mejillas teñidas ligeramente de rojo y una pequeña sonrisa. Algo inusual en el serio alemán y que sorprendió a la otra nación-No soy muy bueno para las cuestiones sentimentales, pero Suecia me ha ayudado mucho. De verdad…espero que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglen pronto._

La conversación lo puso a pensar. Terminó hablando con casi todas las naciones de la reunión y descubrió algo: todos pensaban su relación con Suecia era realmente muy buena y esa fue la razón por la que habían tomado a Berwald como consejero. Al escuchas las sugerencias que les hubiera dado, se sorprendió por lo acertadas que eran. Y prácticamente pudo adivinar cuáles aplicaba y cuáles no.

-¡Raivis!

La exclamación de alegría de su hijo le indicó que el letón había despertado. Peter lo abrazó con fuerza y Tino sonrió ante la tierna escena.

-Yo…eh…prepara tus cosas-desvió la mirada en cuanto notó que Letonia le correspondía el gesto con algo de timidez. Sintió que salía sobrando-Voy a…decirle a Berwald que los lleve a casa de Raivis.

Subió precipitadamente las escaleras rumbo al estudio de Suecia, nuevamente, lamentándose porque su hijo disfrutara de un lindo romance y él no. Porque su relación con Berwald no era de ese tipo, claro que no. Aunque…

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar el pensamiento que tuvo antes de llamar a la puerta. Cuando notó que no estaba cerrada, se asomó. Su-san se encontraba frente a su laptop y tecleaba algo a una velocidad sorprendente. Asumió que no eran asuntos de trabajo oficial, dado que no había más papeles o carpetas en el escritorio. Muy probablemente respondía los mensajes de las otras naciones.

"_Su-san es una persona maravillosa, a pesar de tener sus propios problemas, es capaz de dejarlos de lado por ayudar a los demás"_ se recargó en la puerta"_Es realmente admirable, soy muy afortunado de que seamos tan cercanos…"_

-¡Ay!

Desafortunadamente, se apoyó de más y la puerta se abrió, ocasionando que cayera al suelo. El sueco se levantó de golpe y corrió a su lado.

-¿E'tas b'en?

-Uh…sí-le sonrió y se llevó una mano al rostro. El golpe le había dolido bastante y sabía que tenía la cara roja. Claro que lo adjudicó a su caída-Venía…venía a recordarte que Peter se quedará con Raivis hoy. ¿Podrías llevarlos?

Berwald se limitó a asentir a la vez que lo ayudaba a levantarse, mirándolo preocupado. Finlandia le sonrió para calmarlo.

-En serio estoy bien, no me lastimé ni nada-aseguró. Y por un momento tuvo la impresión que Su-san quería decir algo más-¿Pasa algo?

-¡Papá!-lo llamo alguien desde fuera del cuarto, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran-Ya estoy listo, ¿puedes llevarnos?

Un muy impaciente Sealand los observaba en silencio. A Suecia no le quedó de otra más que cumplir lo que le había pedido.

-R'gresaré pr'nto-se inclinó hacia Tino (seguramente con la intención de besarlo en la mejilla, así solía despedirse), pero al final lo pensó mejor y tan sólo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

El finlandés nuevamente pensó que Su-san se comportaba de manera distante. ¿Por qué sería? Y sobre todo ¿por qué le era tan difícil preguntárselo? Parte de él admitió que se debía a que no deseaba saber su respuesta. Podía hacerse una idea, pero no se atrevía a comprobar si tenía razón. Muy seguramente tenía que ver con el hecho de que ya no le llamaba esposa. El punto importante era: Si llevaba tanto tiempo pidiéndoselo, ¿por qué ahora que al fin cumplía su petición, sentía que algo no andaba bien?

De pronto, notó que la laptop seguía encendida. Por las prisas, Berwald había olvidado apagarla.

Aprovechó que estaba solo para echar un rápido vistazo. Efectivamente, estaba respondiendo los mensajes de las naciones que le pedían consejo. El primero que encontró fue de América.

_**Hello!**_

_**This is the hero! Darle las rosas a Iggy fue una Buena idea, en verdad le gustaron mucho aunque no lo admitió. Para la próxima quiero llevarlo a cenar pero no sé a dónde porque parece que no le gusta McDonals (no entiendo por que D8), ¿tu que dices?**_

Y la respuesta del sueco:

_**Me alegra que mi consejo que haya funcionado. Si quieres llevarlo a cenar, intenta en un restaurante inglés. Eso le gustará. Si eso no te convence, busca algún bonito café dónde sirvan del té que le gusta, estoy seguro que también le gustará.**_

Otro mensaje era de Prusia:

_**El increíble oresama te dice hola!**_

_**¿Quién diría que algo tan simple como llevarle el desayuno al señorito funcionaría tan bien? ¡Kesesese! A veces pienso que eres **__**casi**__** tan genial como yo. Como sea, Roderich dijo que haría algo para pagarme el favor. Eso no es algo que pase muy seguido y quiero aprovecharlo lo mejor posible. ¿Qué se te ocurre?**_

_**Recuerda que los pequeños detalles son los que importan, sigue teniendo ese tipo de gestos con él si quieres hacerlo feliz. Respecto a lo que te dijo, intenta no aprovecharte o pedirle algo que de verdad le desagrade. De lo contrario, cada vez que hagas algo bueno por él puedes hacer que desconfíe en lugar que te de las gracias. De preferencia, intenta pensar en algo que los dos puedan disfrutar. Buena suerte.**_

Y el siguiente era de Alemania:

_**Sé qué siempre te estoy molestando, que debes tener tus propios problemas y que debes de estar muy ocupado. Pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que Italia recogió un gato? Pues hoy dijo que quizás se sentía solo y que era momento de traer otro integrante a la familia. Por favor, por favor, por favor dime que quiere otra mascota.**_

_**No puedo hablar por Italia, pero me atrevo a pensar que ese es el caso. De cualquier forma, para salir de dudas, lo mejor es hablar directamente con él. Así te evitarás malos entendidos. No es ninguna molestia, ese es mi trabajo, no te preocupes.**_

Hablar directamente…

Suspiró desganado. Justamente eso era algo que había evitado hacer. Decidió seguir leyendo para no pensar en eso.

_**Ha llamado mi atención que últimamente niisan parece estarse llevando mejor ese asiático. ¿Cómo puedo hacerle entender que lo mejor para él es que nos casemos y que esté siempre a mi lado?**_

Era bastante obvio quién preguntaba eso. Curiosamente, Suecia no borró el mensaje, sino que lo respondió:

_**Lo que te sugiero es que intentes dejar a Rusia por un tiempo. Podrías intentar salir con alguien. Quién sabe, puede que si te ve con otra persona, llegara a preocuparse.**_

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, Su-san…-expresó en voz alta Finlandia.

_**Soy Suiza. Sobre lo que me dijiste la vez anterior, he intentado llevarlo a cabo. He tratado de ser lo más tolerante posible con ese Islandia. Pero igual siento que actúa de manera diferente cuando yo estoy presente. A Liechtenstein parece que de verdad le gusta y él parece sentir lo mismo. Pero como su hermano mayor, mi deber es protegerla y me gustaría evaluarlo de una manera más "natural". ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?**_

_**Estoy suponiendo que no llevaste a cabo el interrogatorio que me habías mencionado, si ese fue el caso, bien hecho. Seguramente Islandia se siente un poco estresado si sólo están Liechtenstein y tú y por eso sientes que se comporta diferente, tal vez de verdad quiere agradarte porque su relación con Liechtenstein va en serio. Mi consejo es que los lleves a un ambiente más relajado, de preferencia con más gente. Creo que una cita doble sería lo ideal, así no se sentiría tan presionado. Como otra sugerencia, podrías invitar a Bielorrusia. Después de todo, ella también sabe lo que es tener un hermano que esté saliendo con alguien.**_

-Realmente espero que sepas lo que haces-deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría si algo salía mal. Y para nada era bonito. Siguió leyendo y se sorprendió al encontrar un mensaje de Estonia.

_**No se si Tino lo haya mencionado, pero he estado saliendo con Ucrania por un par de meses. Todo va bien entre nosotros, pero ella se siente un poco culpable por ocultarle la relación a ya sabes quién. La verdad es que temo por mi vida. Hace unas semanas hackearon mi cuenta de correo electrónico y sentía que alguien me espiaba. Tengo algunas sospechas, pero lo que más me preocupa es cómo reaccionará esa persona cuando se entere. Por otra parte, no quiero que Yekaterina esté triste. ¿Qué debería hacer?**_

_**Me alegra que tu relación con Ucrania esté bien. Lo que deberías hacer es hablarlo primero con China. Seguramente te ayudará a buscar la mejor manera de darle la noticia a él. Otra sugerencia, intenta que haya muchos testigos cuando se lo digas y hazle ver que no está perdiendo una hermana, está ganando un hermano. Con eso probablemente lo convenzas. **_

-Muy inteligente-admitió Finlandia. Pero al mismo tiempo se sintió algo ofendido de que Eduard le preguntara eso a Suecia y no a él. Aunque ya había estado actuando como su mensajero, enviándole esos correos a Ucrania. ¿Estonia también pensaría que su relación con Berwald iba más allá de la amistad?

Como para responderle, se encontró con que Berwald le había enviado otro mensaje a tu amigo.

_**¿Qué piensas sobre mi relación con Finlandia?**_

Parpadeó un par de veces, confundido por la pregunta. Pero definitivamente, lo que de verdad lo puso a pensar, fue la respuesta de Estonia.

_**Tino y tú siempre se han llevado muy bien. A veces se me olvida que no son esposos (no le menciones eso). ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Pasó algo con él?**_

La respuesta de Suecia todavía no estaba, seguramente fue cuando tuvo que llevar a Sealand y Letonia. Finlandia suspiró. Que incluso Estonia pensara que era la esposa de Berwald era el colmo.

No tuvo tiempo de seguirse ofendiendo. Un sonido le indicó que el sueco había regresado y tuvo que apresurarse por dejar todo como lo había encontrado para que no se diera cuenta que había estado husmeando y luego salió a toda prisa para darle la bienvenida, corriendo después a encerrarse a su habitación. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Se dejó caer en la cama y ocultó el rostro en la almohada. Entre más lo reflexionaba, más tenía que admitir que su relación con Suecia no era de simples buenos amigos. Obviamente estaba pasando algo por alto que todos los demás no.

-Básicamente, vivo con un hombre que dice que soy su esposa, con un niño que me dice mamá y hasta tenemos una mascota-expresó en voz alta- ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Soy un adulto responsable y una nación independiente, si quisiera irme…

Hace mucho que lo habría hecho. Recordó que de hecho fue él mismo quien regresó voluntariamente a vivir con el otro luego de haber ganado su independencia.

En ese entonces, por muchos otros pendientes y otras situaciones, no había podido hablar mucho con Suecia. Recordó que él había sido el primero en buscarlo cuando este no daba señales de querer tener otro trato más que el diplomáticamente necesario. Al principio, imaginó que pudiera sentirse algo culpable o guardarle algo de rencor, pronto comprobó que estaba equivocado. Berwald se mostró más que aliviado porque Tino lo buscara, si bien siguió manteniendo una cierta distancia entre ambos. Tuvieron que pasar varios años más para que el finlandés se animara a pedirle que volvieran a vivir juntos.

-Supongo que me sentía muy solo…

Pero no era simplemente eso. Podría haberse ido con Estonia, Letonia, incluso con Lituania o Polonia, ¿Por qué había regresado específicamente con Suecia?

Finalmente admitió que más que sentirse solo, extrañaba demasiado a Berwald.

Entendió el porqué le incomodaba su situación actual. Lo estaba tratando igual que en ese entonces. Comprendía que en ese momento quisiera darle algo de tiempo, ¿Por qué de pronto…?

-¡Esto es muy complicado!-exclamó volviendo a ocultar el rostro contra la almohada.

Poco a poco comenzaba a vislumbrar algo muy importante, pero todavía no estaba seguro de poder aceptarlo. ¿Qué debería hacer?

"_En estos casos lo más conveniente es pedir una segunda opinión" _razonó mientras corría a buscar su laptop. ¿Quién mejor que el mismo Suecia para dársela? Por suerte aún conservaba la nueva contraseña y el nuevo correo de Eduard. Seguramente su le perdonaría ese pequeño robo de identidad (además estaba convencido que estaría muy contento con Ucrania como para darse cuenta).

Introdujo los datos con cuidado de no equivocarse y luego pensó lo que escribiría en su mensaje.

_**Lamento molestarte otra vez, pero tengo una duda y me gustaría saber tu opinión. Tengo un amigo que lleva un buen tiempo viviendo con alguien. Ahora no está muy seguro de qué tipo de relación tienen, porque la persona con la que vive lo ve como su esposa, tienen una mascota, están criando un niño juntos y hasta duermen en la misma cama (¡Sólo dormir, no hacen nada más!) ¿Tú qué crees?**_

-Espero no haber sonado muy obvio-cuestionó releyendo el mensaje, pero al final lo envió de todas formas.

La respuesta tardó algo en llegar, y cuando un sonidito le indicó que había recibido un nuevo correo, Tino casi se cae de la cama. Apenas se tranquilizó, lo abrió para leerlo, esperando ansioso por conocer la opinión de Berwald.

_**Creo que a tu amigo le gusta esa persona. Supongo que su situación no debe de molestarle tanto, o de lo contrario ya habría hecho algo para remediarla. Me atrevo a pensar que sólo está negando lo obvio.**_

Eso sí lo hizo caer de la cama. ¿Negando lo obvio? Ciertamente le pidió a Suecia que dejara de llamarlo esposa, pero fuera de eso, seguían prácticamente igual.

Por otra parte. ¿Y si había adivinado que estaba hablando de ellos? Tal vez respondió así por simple conveniencia…

"**No lo entiendas, sólo ámalo"**

El consejo que le diera a Alemania la primera vez que le pidió ayuda vino a su mente. Tomó aire. Siempre había pensado que Suecia era difícil de entender cuando en realidad era de lo más simple. Como en esas ocasiones cuando parecía estar muy concentrado pensando algo importante y resultaba que sólo estaba planeando en qué preparar para la cena que les gustara a Finlandia y Sealand.

"_Además, él nunca se ha aprovechado de mí…"_ se regañó por pensar mal de Su-san. Debía dejar de sobre analizarlo tanto y enfocarse en otro punto del que aún dudaba.

_**¿Cómo sabes si de verdad te gusta alguien?**_

Envió el nuevo mensaje y minutos más tarde, la respuesta ya había llegado.

_**Cuando una persona te gusta, más que físicamente, es cuando estar a su lado, aunque sea por sólo un segundo, basta para hacerte feliz. Cuando algo tan simple como el hecho de verlo sonreír basta para iluminar tu día.**_

_**¿Seguro que todo está bien con Ucrania?**_

El finlandés se impresionó ante las palabras escritas en el mensaje. Y la oración al final parecía indicarle que Berwald efectivamente pensaba que estaba hablando con Estonia. Se sintió mal por engañarlo, pero tenía que saber más.

_**Todo está bien con Ucrania. ¿Es así como te sientes con Finlandia?**_

La contestación llegó demasiado rápido. Y fue muy corta.

_**SI**_

Una sencilla palabrita de dos letras bastó para que el corazón de Tino empezara a latir con fuerza. A pesar de que lo intuía, se sonrojó intensamente.

"**Se honesto con él"** recordó el consejo que Prusia le dijo le había dado. Río ante la ironía.

"_Si ni siquiera puedo ser honesto conmigo mismo"_

Lo que Berwald le había escrito, también podía aplicarlo consigo. Estaba seguro que Suecia era muy atractivo (bastaba con recordar los comentarios que había oído por accidente de algunas de las naciones mujeres…y Polonia para comprobarlo) y que en verdad valoraba el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Por eso mismo era que seguían viviendo juntos. Ni que decir de esas ocasiones cuando le mostraba una de sus inusuales pero tiernas sonrisas, lo que más le entusiasmaba a Finlandia, era saber que era uno de los pocos que conocían ese lado dulce de su espo…

-Por qué, por qué…-gimió mientras se cubría el rostro- ¿Por qué me resulta tan difícil aceptarlo?-rodó por la cama y volvió a caer. Cuando se levantó, notó que tenía la garganta seca-Necesito agua.

Fue a la cocina y se encontró con que no fue el único que tuvo esa idea. Al parecer, a Suecia también le había dado sed.

-Ho-hola Su-san-lo saludó, esforzándose por disimular su nerviosismo-¿Todavía tienes mucho trabajo?

-Un p'co-repuso colocando su vaso en el lavabo.

-Creo que todos de verdad aprecian mucho lo que haces-el rostro del sueco se iluminó ante sus palabras-y yo quería decirte…quería decirte que…-lo miró curioso- Ta-también tengo sed-sonrió tontamente- ¿Podrías pasarme un vaso?

Berwald hizo lo que le pidió y luego salió de la cocina. Tino se recriminó por el ridículo que hizo y lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

Volvió apurado a su cuarto luego de ese pequeño incidente. Aún tenía algunas preguntas y nadie mejor que el sueco para contestarlas.

Miró unos breves instantes la pantalla de la computadora, pensando en cuál debería de ser su siguiente mensaje.

_**¿Por qué te gusta Finlandia?**_

_**Me hace feliz, no se deja llevar por las apariencias y es muy lindo. No podría pedir una mejor esposa.**_

Y otra vez con lo de la esposa. No podía comprender la razón de que se esforzara tanto en llamarlo así.

_**¿Por qué siempre dices que es tu esposa?**_

Y la respuesta fue algo muy evidente:

_**Porque lo amo.**_

Tino leyó en voz alta sin darse cuenta y bajó la mirada. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro. Aún sabiendo eso, todavía algo le impedía entregarse por completo a sus sentimientos. Y ya sabía qué era.

Sus manos temblaban cuando escribió el que sería el mensaje más importante.

_**Si realmente quieres una esposa, ¿no sería más fácil que fuera una mujer? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en llamar a Tino así?**_

La siguiente respuesta de Berwald era crucial y la espera le pareció eterna. Comenzó a sentiré angustiado. ¿Por qué siempre esposa? Tantos años juntos y nunca se lo había preguntado directamente. Al principio pensó que era una broma, luego costumbre y luego, algo más. Pero fue una de las cosas en las que no quiso ahondar mucho, dado que creía que su relación estaba bien así y que ambos eran felices. Pero después de observar a todas aquellas parejas felices y a Su-san aconsejándolos, era obvio que estaba equivocado. Terminó por aceptar ese hecho.

_**Tiene que ser Tino y nadie más. Cuando de verdad amas a alguien, no sólo por sus puntos buenos, sino también por sus defectos, cuando estás convencido que de verdad quieres estar a su lado, que lo más importante para ti no es sólo protegerlo, también hacerlo feliz, es en ese momento que estás listo para dar el siguiente paso. De verdad amo a Tino, pero a pesar de eso, ambos seguimos siendo naciones. Sería muy complicado si quisiéramos hacer algo muy oficial sin meternos en problemas con nuestros jefes o con otras personas. En todo este tiempo, he podido verlo crecer y convertirse en no sólo una nación, también en una persona independiente, madura y muy valiente. Realmente me siento muy orgulloso de que me acepte a su lado y de tener a una persona tan maravillosa como él como mi esposa. Porque eso es lo que significa para mí. Aunque no pueda ser de manera tan oficial como quisiera, siempre he pensado que al llamarlo así, le demuestro que voy en serio con él, que de verdad estoy comprometido en nuestra relación y que mis sentimientos son sinceros y no van a cambiar. El problema es que nunca he sabido expresarme de la manera correcta y no quiero que me malinterprete, que sienta que lo estoy obligando o que sólo quiero atarlo a mí. Tengo que pensar en cómo decirle lo especial que es. Creo que de alguna forma pude ayudar a Alemania, América, incluso a Rusia y Dinamarca con sus relaciones y eso me hace pensar que lo que tengo con Finlandia podría ser todavía mejor. Yo también quiero que seamos felices.**_

Tino contempló la pantalla de la computadora, no seguro de que otra cosa hacer luego de haber leído el mensaje. Sonrió. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de correr hacia donde estaba Berwald por la simple razón de que no quería pensara aceptó corresponderle porque se sentía culpable o presionado.

"**Ponerse en el lugar del otro"**, le dijo Suecia a América e Inglaterra. Pensó que debía hacer lo mismo.

Se imaginó lo feliz que Berwald debió de sentirse cuando regresó a vivir con él. Ahora lo entendía. En ese entonces quería darle su espacio y esperar a que fuera el finlandés quien lo buscara para mostrarle que lo había aceptado como alguien independiente y capaz y que no pensara que quería obligarlo a que todo fuera como antes. Por eso estaba haciendo lo mismo, hasta que fuera capaz de idear cómo expresarle todo lo que significaba para él. En algo tenía razón Suecia, una parte de Finlandia sentía que el ser llamado esposa, el otro intentaba atarlo a su lado y que lo veía como alguien débil. Si bien ahora sabía no era esa la razón y se sentía mal por haberlo juzgado sin conocer sus razones.

Suspiró y se limpió una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. Tenía que corresponderle…no, de verdad, quería corresponderle. Esposa, esposa, esposa. Cada vez que repetía la palabra le producía menos incomodidad y hasta le gustaba.

-Aunque se oye más bonito cuando Su-san es quien lo dice-rió divertido ante su reflexión.

_**Tienes que decírselo, estoy seguro que te corresponderá. Eres una persona maravillosa, yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado y en serio te quiero muchísimo. Ánimo, Su-san.**_

Fue hasta que presionó "enviar" que cayó en cuenta se descubrió él mismo. Muy tarde. Había escrito algo que sólo debía pensar.

Podía oír sus acelerados latidos, que se volvieron todavía más rápidos cuando minutos después, recibió un mensaje del sueco, que asumió estaba tan nervioso como él.

_**¿Fin?**_

Contuvo la respiración. ¿Y si creía que había intentado burlarse? Quiso inventar alguna excusa para seguir fingiendo que era Estonia, pero rechazó la idea. Ya eran suficientes pretextos.

_**Hola, Su-san. Eduard me dio su contraseña para que pudiera ayudarlo con Ucrania. Lo siento, debí mencionártelo antes.**_

Pausa. De verdad esperaba no se enojara, aunque no podría culparlo si eso pasaba.

_**¿Dónde estás?**_

_**En nuestra habitación.**_

_**Ahora voy.**_

Apagó su laptop y se levantó de un saltó. Cuando pasó algo de tiempo y Suecia no llegaba, comenzó a preocuparse. Seguramente el pobre de Berwald se sentía muy avergonzado y confundido y no se atrevía a verlo a la cara, por lo que Tino decidió ir por él. Siempre era el de lentes quien lo buscaba, ahora era su turno.

Ambos se toparon a mitad de camino.

-¿Lo s'bes?-cuestionó inseguro, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Sí…-admitió.

El finlandés lo observó con atención y notó que tenía la cara y las orejas completamente rojas. A pesar que se veía un poco más intimidante de lo normal, le pareció inmensamente adorable.

Suecia miró a la otra nación y abrió la boca con intención de decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido, por lo que volvió a cerrarla, apenado. Ahora fue el ojivioleta quien habló.

-¿No hay algo que quieras decirme?

El otro se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero asintió. Sin embargo, parecía que olvidó momentáneamente que tenía voz y que podía usarla. Finlandia dio un paso al frente, acercándose más a él y tomando su mano.

-Lo diré por ti esta vez, pero para la próxima, tendrás que decírmelo tú, ¿está bien?-ofreció con una tierna sonrisa, de esas que tanto le gustaban al sueco. Tomó aire- "Tino, en verdad te amo y quiero que sepas que no pude pedir una mejor esposa..."

Suecia contuvo la respiración. ¿No se estaba burlando, verdad? Su temor se desvaneció con sus siguientes palabras.

-Yo también te amo, Berwald. Y me siento muy feliz por tener un esposo tan bueno como tú. Soy una esposa muy afortunada.

Lo abrazó con fuerza. Apenas podía creerlo. ¡Tino había aceptado ser su esposa! Su corazón latió entusiasmado. No recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz. Eso, hasta que notó que había olvidado algo…

-Fl'res…

-¿Huh?-ladeó la cabeza, no seguro de qué estaba hablando-¿Qué pasa?

-Se s'ponía que te iba a dar fl'res c'ando me d'clarara-explicó, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo hizo Peter con Raivis?-asintió y el finlandés soltó una risita-No te preocupes, así está muy bien, en serio-le acarició el rostro y tuvo la impresión que quería decir otra cosa, pero no se atrevía. A pesar de eso, tuvo una corazonada-¿Su-san…? Um…creo que sé qué es, pero…necesitas tener más confianza y ser más asertivo. Si quieres pedirme algo, dímelo. Está bien.

Lo miró unos instantes, para asegurarse que lo decía en serio.

-¿Pu'do…b'sarte?

-Si no lo haces tú, yo tomaré la iniciativa-sonrió y su alegría se incrementó cuando el otro le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Berwald se tomó unos instantes para contemplarlo antes de acercar su rostro lentamente. Quería grabar cada valioso segundo de ese momento en su memoria. Tino cerró los ojos instintivamente, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando los labios del sueco se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos en un tierno beso y se aferró a él con más fuerza. Fue entonces que pudo ver lo mucho que anhelaba ese tipo de contacto con Su-san.

-¿Pu'do abr'azarte?-le preguntó con algo de timidez una vez que se separaron.

-Pero si eso estás haciendo.

-No, q'ero d'cir…

-Oh…-exclamó cuando entendió el verdadero significado de su petición y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo-Sí.

-¿S'guro?-preguntó dudoso, no queriendo presionarlo haciéndole sentir que iban demasiado rápido.

-Seguro. Hemos tenido mucho tiempo para conocernos y esas cosas. Hasta tenemos una familia juntos-explicó al adivinar lo que pensaba, soltando una risita nerviosa- Quiero estar contigo, ya te hice esperar demasiado.

Volvió a besarlo. Esta vez de forma más apasionada e incluso se atrevió a profundizar el beso un poco más. Tino simplemente se dejó llevar, reaccionando cuando Berwald empezó a acariciarlo por debajo de la ropa para corresponderle de la misma manera, esperando demostrarle así lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Por esa ocasión, le permitió alzarlo en brazos y dejó que lo llevara cargando hasta su habitación, donde después lo depositó suavemente sobre la cama.

Tenía la intención de continuar, pero entonces, Suecia se apartó de pronto y corrió hacia el armario.

-¿Berwald?-lo llamó entre preocupado y confundido- ¿Qué…?

-La e'contré-luego de rebuscar, finalmente sacó una caja.

El finlandés lo observó, no molestándose en disimular su curiosidad. Apenas iba a preguntarle lo que había dentro, cuando sacó algo de la caja y volvió a cerrarla y guardarla.

-Con e'to e'tará b'en-expresó satisfecho mientras le ponía unas orejitas de gato.

-¿Huh?- se llevó una mano a la cabeza, más confundido que antes-No entiendo…

-Así e'tá b'en para e'pezar. Creo que es muy pr'nto p'ra el di'fraz de sirv'enta y las e'posas- el ojivioleta sintió un escalofrío-P'demos d'jarlo p'ra otra oc'asión. Y tamb'én hay que c'nseguir un d'lantal.

-¡Ah!

Y lo empujó con delicadeza a la cama, pensando en lo adorable que se veía con esas orejas de gato y que seguramente se vería todavía más lindo con el vestido rosa o con un bonito delantal. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, mientras que un muy nervioso Tino se sonrojaba intensamente. Finalmente podría usar el regalo de Francia y Canadá.

* * *

**OWARI**

Quiero aprovechar para agradecerles por sus reviews! El conteo final son…177? o.o OMG! De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen sentir muy feliz!

Respuestas a sus **reviews** del capitulo pasado (no podía terminar el fic sin contestar XD):

**LaBrujaSay-Say:** Me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic. Perdón por la tardanza y espero que disfrutes de este último capítulo.

**Zelink:** Era el capítulo más largo hasta q llegó este LOL. Pues es una buena pregunta, culpo a las divagaciones entre clases/estudiar/falta de sueño por que se me ocurran esas cosas. Y recibirás tu copia de Dinamarca y Noruega! Y tbn la de Suecia y Finlandia jejeje.

**Almun:** Dinamarca y Noruega son puro amor! Sobre todo Den-Den XD Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo. Tu review es bien apreciado ^^

**Flor:** Pues eso parece Noruega, no crees tu? XD El DenxNor es de mis parejas favoritas, vere si puedo subir mas cosas de ellos luego.

**Eirin Braginski:** Si yo vivo para hacer feliz a la gente (?) Ya en serio, q bueno q te gustó. Me preocupaba como me quedó Noruega, así q gracias por tu comenario. Y Hungría rlz!

**Snoop Dogg x Suecia:** Quien es usted señor extraño? o.o… Naaa, no te creas! Como no saber quien eres con ese nick tan…original? Si, si, ya se, ya se q aún te debo eso v.v No prometo nada, pero como ya acabe esto y tengo algo de tiempo libre, voy a ver q puedo hacer. Bueno…mientras dejes reviews no hay problema XD Q bueno q te gustara el capítulo!

**Setsuka Minami**: Ha habido algunas dificultades con el correo, pero tendrás tu foto de Rusia y China…algún día XD Y tbn incluiré un video de Suecia y Finlandia para compensar XD

**Daina-chan:** Tendrás tu video! No se, creo q Den me da más cosita q Noru v.v …Y si quiero a Suecia! Vez como fui buena con él al final? Oh sí, Hungría ídola es la ley! Seguramente tbn estuvo espiando a la pareja de esposos XDDD

**Oresama:** Quinceañera celosa! Jajajajajaja! Esa estuvo genial! XD Y no te preocupes, claro q tendrás tu copia.

**Mikaelaamaarhcp:** Supongo q ahí podemos aplicar "los opuestos se atraen". El SuFin es mi TOP, lamento haberte hecho esperar, espero q el capi lo compense.

**Kooonie Weillschmidt:** Y tendrás tu copia, apuntate en la lista XD Muchas gracias por el comentario! No he escrito mucho de noruega, así q tenía mis dudas. Pues sí, es el último, pero = y pongo GilbirdxToris Junior en el epílogo, estate al pendiente.

**TsubasaMontaro:** me alegra no haberte aburrido. Espero q este capítulo aclare tus dudas y veré si puedo poner algo de GreciaxJapón en el epílogo.

**Nerak 18:** La verdad no hace mucho me enteré q Hans Christian Andersen era danés. Se me hacía muy raro q relacionaran muchas de sus historias con Dinamarca, luego descubrí la verdad y fue un mega LOL! Eso explicó muchas cosas.

**Akira Lunet:**Tbn recibirás tu copia, anótate en la lista. Tendremos q hacerle un club de fans a Hungría, no crees? XD Esas canciones me encantan. Si, Den y Noru tienen una relación bastante complicada (y Den es medio masoquista), pero mientras sean felices está bien ^^

**Akira:** Estoy muy bien, gracias ^^ Increíble pero cierto, Den puede ignorar a Noruega! Bueno, técnicamente nunca dejó de verlo (cofcofHungríacofcof), pero como sea. Te enviaré la copia de la colección de Hungría más el video de Su y Fin.

**SakuraCristal:** Gracias! Pues ya nomas falta el epílogo, pero creo q ya podemos poner el "vivieron felices para siempre" Si dejas otro review, te mando el video XD

**Koko:** Claro, a quién no le gusta el porn de Den y Noru? XDDD Gracias por tus comentarios ^^

**Nameless-Anami: **Pues sí, por eso de pronto Den se llevaba tan bien con Hungría jejeje. Tbn habrá q revisar su colección de videos de Noruega a ver si encontramos algo interesante XD La verdad no lo tenía pensado, pero pondré algo de RusiaxChina en el epílogo.

**Hehitaa:** Den es tan cute! Me alegra haber sido útil ^^

**Kizuxx:** Si, yo tbn siento q Noruega no sabría q hacer sin Dinamarca a su lado. Podemos aplicar el "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes".

**Tea Cup:** Es q Dinamarca puede ser tierno e ingenuo cuando quiere, ese es parte de su encanto XD q bueno q te gustó. Aquí tienes ya el final! Disfrútalo.

**Lilia-Chan:** Bueno, yo tbn me tardé bastantito en actualizar (no tanto como otras personitas en subir algo, if you know what I mean ¬¬). Todavía estás en negación? A poco no fue LOL lo de la tele? XD Yo no maltrato a Suecia! T.T (ves como rolear sirve de algo? Al menos para mí XD)

**Deidi Jeevas:** No estás mal de fábrica, todos tenemos gustos diferentes (me sentí como moraleja de cuento infantil o.o). agradesco q te tomaras la molesta de leer el capi y dejar review aunque la pareja no te guste. Gracias por tus buenas vibras! (q me van a hacer falta D8)

**Shunsita Chocolate Yaoi:** Muchas gracias ^^ Noru puede ser una novia psicópata cuando quiere ((la manda a volar un golpe del troll)) En q estaba? Perdón por destrozar tus ilusiones! Pero sí, la historia es bastante triste, por eso creo q me quedo con la versión de Disney v.v Aquí está el tan esperado SueciaxFinlandia! Espero te guste.

**07 Night: **Creo q me dedicaré a la exportación de videos y convenceré a Hungría de que seamos socias LOL Gracias por dejar review.

**Menthis Isis Gea:** Tbn tendrás tu video. Q bueno te gustara el fic. No lo había visto de esa forma pero sí, pobre Suecia XD Lo bueno es q al final sí se le hizo ^ ^

**Mikitsan:** Eh…gracias? ((se aleja un par de pasos)) Naaa, no te creas! Es q me pasa algo muy raro con Austria, Prusia y Hungria. Me gusta el PrusiaxAustria, pero tbn el PrusiaxHungria y el AutriaxHungria tbn se me hace muy tierno, so intento alternar con esas parejas. Y tenemos una ganadora! No puedo creer q hayas adivinado! Espera para ver como saldrán en el epílogo XD

Y así concluye la historia! Bueno, no, todavía me falta el epílogo q espero subir pronto porq tengo algo de tiempo libre. Creo q ya saben con quién voy a poner a Suiza verdad? Le s juro q si funciona! O al menos eso creo, ya lo consulté con una persona y se frikeó porq dijo q si funcionaba LOL . Respecto a la encuesta en mi profile…tenemos ganador! Entren si quieren ver los resultados. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a elegir tanto a todos los q votaron como a los q me dejaron sus opiniones en los reviews, la verdad es q estuvo muy reñido. Estoy analizando la posibilidad de empezar otra encuesta porq tuve más plot bunnys y estoy próxima a terminar otro fic, ya lo decidiré luego.

Nos vemos en el epílogo, **lean y dejen reviews! **(y recibirán gratis una fotografía de Finlandia con orejitas de gato y vestido de sirvienta, además de un video de él y Suecia XD Suecia: Yo q'ero Fin: nooooo! T.T)


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí les traigo el epílogo. Cómo me estaba saliendo medio larguito (como todo lo que hago v.v) tuve q partirlo en dos. Esta es la primera parte, en la segunda incluiré el Suizax (?) q seguramente ya varios saben con quién lo puse XD Tbn había hecho un extra especial q me quedó más largo que los otros, así que decidí ponerlo como un one shot aparte, cómo ya lo tengo listo no tardaré en subirlo. Espero que les guste!

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no es mío, porque siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

**EXTRA #1: ¡Les dije que estaba saliendo con él! **

Canadá efectivamente habló con América e Inglaterra. Primero con su hermano, para comunicarle que pensaba confesarle sus sentimientos a Francis:

-¿Huh?- América volteó para todos lados, ignorando al rubio frente a él- Que raro, me pareció oír que alguien me llamaba.

-¡Hey!-protestó el inconforme canadiense-¡Estoy delante de ti!

-¿Oh? ¡Hola Mattie!-lo saludó con entusiasmo, ignorando su expresión-¡No me di cuenta de cuándo llegaste!

-Sí, lo noté-suspiró resignado-Pero en serio tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-¡Claro!-le pasó un brazo por los hombros- Para eso estamos los hermanos. ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay una persona que de verdad me gusta mucho, y pensaba…declarármele-abrazó con fuerza a Kumajiro, quién levantó la cabeza y le preguntó "¿Quién eres?"

-Ah ya entendí, ¿Quieres te dé algunos consejos verdad?-el canadiense iba a decir algo, pero lo interrumpió-Pues…¡Tienes que hacer algo grande y espectacular!

-¿Cómo cuando cambiaste toda la presentación de Inglaterra con diapositivas que decían "I love you, let me be your hero" en esa conferencia?-preguntó al recordar la forma poco sutil en la que se le declaró al inglés, quien en esos momentos estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-Esa fue sólo la primera parte-sonrió-Después lo llevé a cenar a ese elegante restaurante y hasta hice que lo cerraran sólo para nosotros. ¡Ah! Y también estaban los fuegos artificiales.

-Tenía pensado algo más simple-admitió en voz baja que el otro no escuchó.

-Por cierto, ¿quién es esa persona?-Canadá se estremeció visiblemente-¿Matthew?

-E-estoy bien-le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa-Esa persona es...Francis.

-¡Oh vaya que bue…! Perdón, me pareció oír que dijiste Francis.

-Porque eso fue lo que dije.

-Ah…¿¡AH!-lo miró como si acabara de decirle que le gustaba la comida inglesa-¡Francis! ¡Pe-pero…! ¡Francia! ¡Matthiew! ¿Por qué él?

-¡Se supone que eres mi hermano, deberías apoyarme! Yo nunca te critiqué cuando me dijiste que te gustaba Arthur-se defendió.

-Una cosa es Arthur y otra ese pervertido.

-¡No le digas así!-gritó exasperado-Yo pensé que no te gustaban las cejas grandes…

-¡No te metas con sus cejas!-ahora fue él el ofendido-Son suaves y bonitas y…en fin-se sonrojó, apenado por lo que había confesado-Si te gusta, está bien, te deseo suerte.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó esperanzado.

-Claro-asintió-But…sólo en caso de que intente algo…-sacó un teléfono celular negro-Una llamada y todo el servicio secreto acudirá de inmediato y "Hasta la vista baby".

Sonrió de manera forzada. Pudo imaginarse a Francis acorralado por tanques de guerra, camionetas blindadas, helicópteros en el cielo y un centenar de hombres armados.

Habló con Arthur cuando Francis y él habían formalizado su relación. El francés insistió para acompañarlo, pero no lo permitió. Si su hermano había reaccionado tan mal, ¿Cómo lo haría Inglaterra?

-¡That bloody frog! ¡Lo voy a matar!

Luego de haberlo confundido con América (y amenazarlo, puesto que estaba enojado con él), le pidió disculpas y procedió a darle la feliz noticia. Pasó lo que pensó que pasaría.

-¡N-no!-lo sujetó por la cintura, esperando detenerlo-¡Por favor no le hagas daño! Francis es honesto conmigo y yo lo amo, por favor no lo lastimes.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?-preguntó una vez que su furia se enfrió- Estamos hablando de Francia, no me gustaría ver que te hiciera daño.

-No lo hará, de verdad-lo soltó-Me ama y yo lo amo. No te preocupes, puedo cuidarme sólo.

Inglaterra guardó silencio, meditando con cuidado las palabras del canadiense. Finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y se acomodó la corbata, en un intento por mantenerse calmado y conservar la compostura.

-Muy bien-se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro-Lo acepto y te deseo la mejor de las suertes, pero si ese wine bastard se pasa de listo…-soltó una lúgubre carcajada y un aura obscura lo rodeó-Hay algunas maldiciones imperdonables que siempre he querido intentar.

Canadá se esforzó en seguir sonriendo y retrocedió. A pesar de todo, era bueno saber que contaba con el apoyo de su familia. Que mal que ambos olvidarían que habló con ellos.

-¡Quita tus garras de mi hermano!

-¡Aléjate de él, wine bastard!

Francis llevó a Matthew a un café que sabía era su favorito. Además del bonito y privado ambiente, servían hot cakes no sólo en el desayuno y el té y otros bocadillos y postres también eran deliciosos. Notó que su querido canadiense se había manchado con miel una mejilla y se apresuro a limpiarlo, usando su lengua y sus labios. Que mal que un cierto americano tuvo la idea de llevar a un cierto inglés a ese mismo lugar y ambos presenciaron toda la escena.

-¡Pu-puedo explicarlo!-exclamó el francés encogiéndose en su silla para defenderse de sus miradas asesinas-¡Hey, ya les habíamos dicho que salimos juntos!

-¡Tiene razón!-intervino Canadá en su defensa-¡Yo les dije, si no lo recuerdan, no es mi cul…!

-¿Dijiste algo Mattie?-preguntó sonriente el americano y Canadá apretó un puño con fuerza. Inglaterra estaba muy ocupado ahorcando a Francia para notarlo-Iggy y yo tenemos que…

Fue interrumpido cuando Matthew lo aparto y luego empujó al inglés, para que dejara en paz a su pareja. Adivinando que olvidarían (otra vez) que habló con ellos, tuvo que llamar a Suecia para que le aconsejara cómo hacer que recordaran de una vez por todas que salía con Francia.

Suecia le había recomendado que estuvieran juntos cuando les dijera (otra vez) y que intentara ser lo más claro posible…

Tomó al francés por el cuello de la camisa y le plantó un agresivo beso en los labios. ¿Qué mejor forma de ser claro?

América e Inglaterra lo contemplaron con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos. Matthiew mordió con poca delicadeza el labio inferior del francés al notar que éste se encontraba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar, por lo tuvo que ser él quien profundizara el contacto.

-¿A-ahora sí…creen que…salimos juntos?-les preguntó a los otros dos mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, una vez que se separaron varios momentos después. Alfred y Arthur asintieron mecánicamente-Bien. Si nos disculpan, tenemos una cita pendiente y creo que ustedes también-les dijo a manera de indirecta para que les dieran algo de privacidad.

La otra pareja, todavía en shock, se dio la media vuelta y fueron a sentarse a otra mesa, intentando asimilar lo que habían visto.

-Creo que ya no van a olvidarlo, ¿verdad, Francis?-contuvo una risita cuando lo vio tocándose los labios-Y si lo hacen, no me importaría recordárselos otra vez…

* * *

**EXTRA 2: La determinación de un japonés**

Seguramente era por el carácter reservado y calmado del japonés, pero todos se sorprendieron al enterarse que ya tenía un tiempo considerable como pareja de Grecia. Y a pesar de eso…

-Aunque Heracles-san y yo ya llevamos bastante saliendo juntos, aún me resulta algo complicado…llevar nuestro contacto al siguiente nivel-musitó lo más bajo posible a Finlandia, quien lo escuchaba con atención y tuvo que acercarse más para oírlo-No hemos podido pasar más allá de tomarnos de las manos y la verdad es que me preocupa un poco que…pudiera llegar a aburrirse.

-¿Dijiste que Grecia te quiere mucho, verdad?

-A-así es-admitió algo apenado-Estoy plenamente convencido de que sus sentimientos son sinceros. Por eso es que quiero corresponderle, pero…-bajó la cabeza-me resulta algo complicado.

El finlandés sonrió. Podía sentirse identificado con él.

-Estoy seguro que Grecia entiende y no quiere presionarte. Pero si tanto te preocupa, hay otras formas para demostrarle que te importa-pensó un momento-Puedes invitarlo a salir, cocinarle algo que le guste o simplemente decirle lo mucho que lo quieres. No tiene sentido que intentes llevar la relación al siguiente nivel si no estás listo, al final lo único que pasaría sería algo incómodo para los dos-tomó aire-La verdad yo también pasé por algo similar hace tiempo.

-¿Lo dice en serio?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí…-admitió apenado-¿Has hablado con Grecia de cómo te sientes?

-Hai-asintió-Y está de acuerdo en esperarme el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Entonces no te preocupes. Eso demuestra lo mucho que te quiere-lo tranquilizó-Deja de presionarte, todo sucederá a su tiempo.

Entre más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que Finlandia tenía razón, que Grecia definitivamente era alguien muy paciente, que sus sentimientos por él eran muy fuertes y que de verdad deseaba estar a su lado.

-Japón, tú…¿Estás seguro?

Fue por eso que decidió que el momento había llegado. Dado que anteriormente fue Heracles quien le preguntó si podía tomar su mano, decidió ser él quien tomara la iniciativa esta vez.

-Hai, Grecia-sa…-se interrumpió, sabiendo que su pareja siempre le pedía que dejara de llamarlo de esa manera tan formal-Heracles. De verdad estoy seguro.

El griego se acercó a él, alegre y sorprendido de que lo llamara por su nombre.

-¿Entonces…puedo…?

Kiku no le dejó terminar la frase.

-¡Fi-Finlandia-san!

Tino se sorprendió por la repentina llamada del japonés y más por lo exaltado que sonaba. ¿Habría ocurrido algo?

-Lamento llamarlo así como así, pero quería informarle que ayer por fin llevé mi relación con Grecia-san al siguiente nivel.

-¿E-en serio?

-Hai. Y todo fue gracias a su sabio consejo. Ayer finalmente pude abrazarlo.

-¿Abrazarlo-abrazarlo?-preguntó para estar seguro de que había entendido bien-¿O sea, como en un abrazo?

-Hai. Le envié un pequeño regalo como muestra de mi agradecimiento, no debería de tardar en recibirlo. Son dos invitaciones para un onsen.

-¿Onsen?

-Un hotel con aguas termales. Debo irme, de verdad, muchas gracias.

-Ajá…-fue lo único que pudo expresar. ¿Entonces "avanzar al siguiente nivel" significaba darle un abrazo a Grecia?

De pronto se sintió como un completo pervertido. Pensar que inmediatamente después de que aclararan sus sentimientos Berwald y él habían…

-¿T'no?-se acercó al notar que aún sostenía el teléfono y tenía la cara completamente roja-¿S'cede algo?

-N-no-sonrió para disimular lo que había recordado-Es sólo que…¿recuerdas que hablamos de hacer un viaje los dos solos?-Suecia asintió-Pues parece que ya lo tenemos arreglado…

* * *

**EXTRA 3: " El mundo según Pasta"**

Había algunas reglas básicas para sobrevivir solo en las calles. Las principales eran: Mantenerte alejado de los objetos y animales que sean del doble de tu tamaño, no comer cosas que huelan o se vean sospechosas y sobre todo…

-¡Che carino gattino!

Siempre estar alerta. ¿Cómo terminó viviendo al lado de unos (extraños) humanos? Todavía no podía explicárselo. Si bien esas (extrañas) personas eran bastante buenas con él, no podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo. Sobre todo con el humano de cabello castaño, a quien se le dificultaba tratar la mayoría de las veces. Era mucho más fácil lidiar con el rubio.

-¡Pasta, ven!-llamó alegremente Feliciano a su mascota, sonriendo cuando el gatito blanco se acercó-Tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

-Feliciano, creo que no deberías…

-¡Wof wof!

El gato bufó y erizó el pelaje antes de salir corriendo, espantado y sorprendido por el cachorro que había aparecido de la nada.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Italia mientras se agachaba para acariciar al pequeño pastor alemán que habían adoptado- ¿Crees que se asustó?

Ludwig dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Al cuestionar a su pareja, resultó que efectivamente sólo quería una nueva mascota que le hiciera compañía a la que ya tenían. Si bien tuvo sus dudas cuando Pasta empezó a vivir con ellos, se entendió bastante bien con el gato, que resultó ser bastante tranquilo y limpio, justo su tipo de mascota. Por lo que desconfió cuando encontraron a ese cachorrito en venta. No era que no le gustaran los perros, al contrario, y además era un pastor alemán. Pero desde el momento en que vio a Strudel, notó lo diferente que era de Pasta (ambos nombres elegidos por Feliciano), dejando de lado la especie. ¿En verdad se llevarían bien?

Pasta se había ocultado bajo el sofá. ¡Un perro! ¿Qué clase de sorpresa era un perro?

-¡Wof wof!

Gruñó como respuesta al ladrido del entusiasta cachorro frente a él, que lo observaba con las orejas en alto, la lengua de fuera y moviendo la cola tan rápido como si fuera un rehilete.

_-¡Hola! Me dicen Strudel, creo que ese soy yo. Soy un perro. Me agradas. Soy un pastor alemán. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-_ acercó su hocico y empezó olfatearlo, ignorando la inconformidad del otro- _Eres un perro muy raro._

_-No soy un perro, soy un gato._

Ante la repentina revelación, el cachorro empezó a lloriquear y corrió a esconderse bajo el otro sofá. Pasta salió de su escondite, sorprendido por su reacción.

_-¡Por favor no me lastimes!-_gimió angustiado_-¡Soy un buen perrito!¡Juro que nunca he perseguido un gato!_

_-¿De qué estás hablando?-_cuestionó acercándose.

_-¿N-no vas a arañarme o a morderme?-_asomó con precaución la cabeza y el otro se limitó a observarlo sin moverse-_E-es que…cuando era más pequeño vi unos gatos peleando y…¡Me dieron mucho miedo!_-lloriqueó.

-_No tengo porque pelear contigo si no me has hecho nada. Es una regla, sólo atacar si consideras que hay una amenaza cerca_-aseguro.

Fue entonces sorprendido por un alegre ladrido. No se dio cuenta del momento en que el cachorro se colocó a su lado.

_-¡Que bien! ¿Entonces sí te agrado?-_preguntó sin dejar de mover la cola y ni siquiera espero por su respuesta para darle una gran lamida cariñosa que al felino disgustó de sobremanera_-¡Seamos amigos!_

Italia y Alemania observaban alejados a sus mascotas. Strudel se movía alrededor de Pasta, obviamente entusiasmado, mientras que el gato hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

-¡Doitsu! Ya son amigos-expresó alegremente el italiano mientras daba saltitos a su alrededor-¿No te alegra?

El alemán lo contempló no muy seguro de que contestar y luego volvió a ver a sus mascotas. Tenía la cierta impresión de que había un tipo de patrón común pero no estaba muy seguro. Todavía dudaba que pudieran llevarse bien. Se planteó la posibilidad de consultarlo con Suecia. ¿También podría ayudarlo con sus mascotas?

* * *

**EXTRA 4: "Me gustan las cosas tiernas…y tu eres muy tierno"**

-¿Por qué Islandia?

Liechtenstein levantó la mirada del libro que leía y centró su atención en Suiza, algo sorprendida por la repentina pregunta.

-N-no digo que este mal-aclaró, si bien era más que obvio pensaba diferente- Pero no pude evitar preguntarme…pues…-se sonrojó- por qué te fijaste en él.

Un recuerdo vino a la mente de la pequeña rubia. Había sido durante una reunión en la que acompañó a su hermano. Suiza se quedó "arreglando" un pequeño altercado que ocurrió entre Francia e Inglaterra y le dijo que mejor se adelantara. Liechtenstein se dirigió al salón, pero antes de entrar, notó que había más naciones discutiendo.

-Déjame en paz-demandó alguien a quien identificó como Islandia a un sonriente rubio, Dinamarca. Noruega también estaba ahí, igual de serio que siempre.

-¡Pero Isu! Si no tiene nada de malo-le pellizcó una mejilla y el otro lo apartó de un manotazo-Al contrario, es realmente adorable que sigas usando la pijama de ovejitas que te regalamos en navidad.

"_¿O-ovejitas?"_ Se imaginó como sería y se sonrojó intensamente. El puffin mascota del islandés revoloteaba a su alrededor y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el ave tendría un gorrito para dormir que hiciera juego _"Eso sería muy tierno"_

-Sólo fue porque la que uso normalmente estaba sucia-repuso mirando hacia otro lado. Dinamarca soltó una carcajada.

-Que no te de pena, después de todo, siempre serás nuestro hermanito bebé-suspiró con nostalgia. Noruega lo contempló en silencio.

-Muñecos de felpa-de pronto, los otros dos miraron al noruego que acababa de hablar-También tenías el conejo rosa de cuando eras niño.

-¡Estaba ordenando mi habitación!-exclamó avergonzado y nuevas imágenes se formaron en la mente de Lilly-No es como si lo sacara muy a menudo.

-Mentiroso-lo acusó en broma el danés- Norge, te apuesto lo que quieras a que está usando la ropa interior que tiene estampados de puffins-el islandés se sonrojó violentamente y eso no pasó desapercibido-¡De verdad la estás usando!-estalló en un ataque de risa.

-Dime hermano mayor-pidió/demandó Noruega mientras le picaba una mejilla con el dedo índice.

-¡No lo haré!-gritó de pronto con la cara aún más roja y eso le pareció sumamente adorable a la rubia, además de la información que obtuvo in querer-¡Ya déjenme en paz!

Tras lo cual entró corriendo al salón.

-¿Lilly?

-Lo siento onii-sama, estaba pensando en algo-rió divertida al recordar el momento en que empezó a gustarle el peliblanco- Pues…la verdad es que Islandia es alguien muy tierno. Lo encuentro realmente muy adorable-agregó con una dulce sonrisa.

Suiza no estaba seguro que pensar. Por un momento pareció que su hermana en realidad estaba hablando de un cachorrito o algún otro animalito. Realmente tendría que averiguar más sobre Islandia.

* * *

Respuestas a sus reviews!

**Victoria Balck**: Su-san es puro amour! Por eso me encanta, a q es adorable?

**Nameless-Anami:** Bueno, Fin ciertamente es (o será) quien mejor conoce a Suecia, para bien o para mal…LOL Te debo el lemmon para otra vez y en la segunda parte del epílogo incluí un breve RusiaxChina. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios ^^

**maestro jedi:** Jejeje, muchas gracias, yo no lo veo como q tenga un lado obscuro, lo veo mas como un lado pervert…o pa'l caso creo es lo mismo

**mikaelaamaarhcp**: Si te consigues un Suecia, de preferencia q tenga un hermano gemelo porq yo tbn quiero! T.T A ver si me lo puedes mandar para acá ^^

**Nata-Arci:** Bueno, a ti ya te conteste y tuve una interesante plática al respecto XDDD Aquí está el epílogo, espero q te guste.

**LaBrujaSay-Say:** Fin mal pensado jajaja XD Se preocupa por mantener la inocencia de su hijo (?) Gracias por tu review ^^

**Setsuka Minami:** Lamento haberte hecho esperar! Pero me alegra q te haya gustado, espero q tbn te guste el epílogo.

**Eirin Braginski:** Saludos! Es q Fin es muy metódico, DEMASIADO metódico para eso, pero al fnal si se decidió. Y Fin+orejas = 100% cute (Suecia lo aprueba totalmente XD)

**Akira Lunet:** Yo tbn quiero un Su! Tbn pienso q es adorable, de donde saco uno? T.T Bueno, lo q cuenta q Fin lo aceptó, aunque si se tardó un poquito… y no te preocupes! Tu review estuvo bien así, muchas gracias ^^

**Tea Cup:** Tu video de Noru y Den, al igual q la foto de Fin con orejitas de gato van en camino. Me alegro no haberte aburrido, me preocupaba por haber hecho el capitulo tan largo.

**Akira:** Bueno, "confesar", pero lo que cuenta es q ya están juntos y son felices y q no van a desperdiciar los regalos de Francia…o algo así Y ya t mando la foto!

**Lilia-Chan:** Me regalas un Suecia? Plz! Seré buena! (o d perdida dame pr0n, me gusta el pr0n ^^) Ves q si se puede salir de la negación? Te debo esa parte para la continuación del epílogo, ya es la única q falta por escribir. Y no creeré nada hasta verte subir algo ¬¬U

**Mikitsan:** Es q si quedan! Ya ni me acuerdo como se me ocurrió, pero si quedan! En la segunda parte van a salir, espero q te guste XD

**Koko:** Como estoy de vacaciones es probable q pueda cumplir tu petición, tengo un proyecto q es mi máxima prioridad y otros q espero continuar y/o empezar. Creo q yo sería más como Konata, sobre todo cuando juego videojuegos XD

**Menthis Isis Gea:** …define "original" (escritora-maligna mode on) Tbn te mandaré tu foto! ^^

**Deidi Jeevas:** Q viva el SuFin! Totalmente! Subiré más cosas pronto, lo prometo.

**Angeal23:** Me alegro q el final te gustara, es q son mi pareja favorita. Ojalá y tbn te guste el epílogo.

**Suki Tenshino:** Su-san como Hitch? O.o No se me había ocurrido XDDD Awwww, muchas muchas gracias! Tbn me ha pasado q estoy leyendo algo y mi madre me ve raro XDDD como q es algo q nos pasa a todas XD

**Shunsita Chocolate Yaoi**: I'm sorry! Pero tenía q acabar algún día, además todavía queda el epílogo q espero te guste tbn. Yo te mando la foto y el video, no te apures ^^

**GoreHetare:** Es q Su-san es 100% romántico X3 O no? Q bueno q la conversación te convenciera, fue una de las partes q más me dio trabajo, así q estoy feliz q te gustara.

Adivinen quien (al fin! T.T) salió de vacaciones? Espero aprovecharlas y subir muuuchas cosas! Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad no saben cuanto significan para mí T.T…ok, y fue mucho drama. Espero q les guste el epílogo, por ahí me habían pedido GreciaxJapón, les incluí un pequeño extra con ellos en compensación por q no se me ocurrió cómo hacerles un capítulo en el fic, espero no decepcionarlos. Strudel (el perro de Alemania e Italia) está inspirado en el perro de unos tíos y en la relación q tenía con Monina, la gata q tbn tenían hasta q dejó de ir a la casa. Tenía pensado hacer un one shot con la historia de Strudel y Pasta tratando de convivir juntos, tal vez me anime luego.

Esperen la segunda parte pronto! Ya la tengo casi lista, solo me falta el extra final ^^

**Reviews plz?**


	12. Chapter 12

Perdón por la tardanza! La excusa de siempre: universidad mezclada con falta de inspiración. Al final volví a escribir el extra de Su y Fin porq no me convencía como me estaba quedando, pero a fin de cuentas llevaba a lo mismo, a Su…bueno, ya lo leerán XD. Y además verán con quién dejé a Suiza (lo repito, si funciona! Ojalá que se convezcan con eso cuando lo lean XD) En fin…me alegra mucho haber podido terminar de escribirlo, ahora sí con esto podemos dar por concluido el fic. La verdad algunas partes (de la historia en general) fueron un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero el general acabé bastante satisfecha con como quedó y me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme review y a las que con sus comentarios me recordaban que esta historia aún existía XD.

Y ya dicho todo eso:

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

**EXTRA 6:"Cita doble"**

Cuando la pequeña Liechtenstein le contó que estaba enamorada de Islandia, la primera reacción de Vash fue (según él) actuar como cualquier hermano mayor responsable lo haría e ir a tener una seria conversación (amenazar) al nórdico y pedirle (demandarle) que mantuviera una distancia razonable (por ningún motivo se le acercara) a su dulce y tierna hermanita (o lo terminaría usando de tiro al blanco). Pero al ver lo ilusionada que estaba Lilly, no se atrevió. Después, cuando le pidió consejo a Suecia, le recomendó que no lo hiciera o podría resultar contraproducente y Liechtenstein e Islandia podrían verse a sus espaldas. Intentó espiarlos un par de veces, pero siempre lo descubrían. Luego pensó en realizar un pequeño interrogatorio y el sueco nuevamente le dijo que era una mala idea y fue cuando le sugirió la cita doble.

Realmente nunca había hablado con Bielorrusia antes, por lo que no supo que pensar cuando Suecia le sugirió invitarla. Además, la chica estaba completamente obsesionada con Rusia, por lo que su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando aceptó acompañarlo y sin cuestionarle nada.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos, onii-sama-sonrió Lilly a su hermano cuando llegaron al lujoso restaurante francés donde sería la cita-De verdad fue una gran idea y muy amable de tu parte.

-Eh…sí…-respondió de manera distraída mientras con la mirada buscaba a Francia (quien accedió amablemente a darle un descuento ante la amenaza del suizo de dejarlo imposibilitado para ciertas actividades)-Por favor tomen asiento.

Islandia invitó a Liechtenstein a sentarse primero y le acomodó su silla, para luego ocupar su lugar en la mesa frente a ella. Suiza decidió imitarlo y hacer lo mismo con Bielorrusia, quien en todo momento se mantuvo en silencio.

La velada fue muy tranquila. Eso porque sólo Lilly parecía ser quien llevaba la conversación, dado que Suiza estaba muy ocupado vigilando a Islandia, quien a su vez alternaba su atención entre él, Liechtenstein y Bielorrusia, quien jugaba a cortar una servilleta.

-¡Oh!-exclamó de pronto la pequeña rubia-Acabo de ver a Suecia y Finlandia, me gustaría ir a saludarlos. ¿Podrías acompañarme?-pidió a Islandia con una dulce sonrisa y el chico estuvo más que encantado de salir de ahí por un momento.

-Yo también voy-Vash se levantó de pronto, no deseando que fueran los dos solos.

-Está bien, en serio-lo detuvo tranquilamente-Les mandaré tus saludos. Además, ¿no sería cortés dejar a tu cita sola, verdad?-señaló a la bielorrusa, quien admiraba su obra maestra: la servilleta cortada ahora tenía forma de un muñequito de papel muy parecido a una cierta nación que usaba bufanda-No te preocupes, no tardaremos-tras lo cual tomó de la mano a su acompañante, quien se sonrojó por su acción.

Y a Suiza no le quedó de otra más que quedarse. Tosió y miró fugazmente a la chica, quien había empezado a cortar otra servilleta. En lo que iba de la noche, apenas y le había dirigido la palabra. ¿De qué deberían hablar?

-Deberías tener cuidado-advirtió ella sin siquiera mirarlo y el rubio se sobresaltó ligeramente-Tu hermana. Nunca se sabe qué tipo de personas merodean por ahí. Es mejor tener cuidado-repitió mientras doblaba y cortaba la servilleta.

-Si bueno…eso ya lo sé-repuso algo apenado-Es sólo que es algo difícil de…un momento, ¿no crees que es raro?-cuestionó, recordando que en uno de sus intentos fallidos de espionaje durante una reunión, Prusia se burló diciendo que tenía un gran complejo con su hermana.

-No-respondió sin pensarlo-Si alguien es realmente importante para ti, eso te hace la persona más capacitada para protegerlo.

Suiza la contempló atónito. ¡Finalmente, alguien que no le decía que estaba obsesionado con su hermana! Carraspeó para disimular su sorpresa.

-Creo que…lo que dices es cierto-asintió y por primera vez, ella lo miró-Rusia… debería sentirse afortunado de tener una hermana que se preocupe tanto por su bienestar.

Un brillo asomó en los ojos de la chica al oír su comentario.

-Y Liechtenstein seguramente aprecia todos los esfuerzos que haces por protegerla.

Ambos guardaron silencio. A pesar de no ser uno incómodo, el suizo no pudo evitar pensar en de qué otra forma podría continuar con la conversación. Nuevamente, Bielorrusia tomó la iniciativa.

-Tu arma. La que se te cayó en esa reunión-recordó que fue el primer contacto que tuvieron- ¿No se dañó? Parecía muy antigua.

-No le pasó nada, es muy resistente-aseguró. Ciertamente ahora que lo veía en perspectiva, no sólo le devolvió su arma con toda la naturalidad del mundo, aparentemente también se había percatado de qué tipo de modelo era-Gracias por preguntar.

Otra pausa. Ahora fue el turno de Vash.

-Si te interesa…podría enseñarte a usar una-ofreció-Siempre estas cargando ese cuchillo, así que…

-Eso me gustaría-aceptó gustosa, olvidándose de la servilleta y acomodándose el cabello- es un poco incómodo estarlo llevando siempre.

-En eso tienes razón, es muy poco práctico-opinó el suizo, pensando que pocas veces había podido conversar de manera tan natural con alguien.

-Y podría enseñarte sobre técnicas de espionaje a cambio-sugirió la chica-Observé tus intentos en las reuniones pasadas y la verdad, no eres nada bueno.

-Sería muy útil, te lo agradecería mucho. Conozco un buen campo de tiro. La próxima vez podríamos ir ahí a practicar y luego podrías darme algunos consejos.

-¿La próxima vez?-cuestionó alzando una ceja y Suiza se pateó mentalmente por haber soltado eso de pronto-Me parece bien-asintió y luego miró a su alrededor-Sin mencionar que habría mucha menos gente y costaría mucho menos, buena idea.

El corazón de Vash latió con fuerza. ¿Podría ser amor?

Liechtenstein se había entretenido a propósito luego de saludar a la pareja nórdica, pensando que a su hermano le vendría bien un poco de tiempo a solas con Bielorrusia. Sonrió satisfecha, parecían estarse llevando bastante bien.

-¿Te parece si vamos a fuera a tomar un poco de aire?-sugirió a Islandia.

-Ah, claro-asintió, siguiéndola dócilmente y de cuando en cuando volteando para estar seguro que nadie los seguía. Por alguna extraña razón, el que Suiza y Bielorrusia se estuvieran entendiendo tan bien le producía escalofríos.

"_Seguro son ideas mías"_ pensó y se sonrojó cuando la rubia buscó su mano para tomarla. Todavía le daba pena_. "Bueno, supongo que al menos podré pasar más tiempo con Lilly"._

* * *

**EXTRA 7: "Reunión de juegos"**

Austria miró el reloj en la pared y frunció el ceño para demostrar su enfado. Eran las 2:08, ocho minutos tarde. Sin duda una completa falta de cortesía.

-¡Vamos, Rode! Seguro que ya no tardan, deberías de relajarte más.

Centró su atención en Prusia, acaparando el sofá y con Gilbird en su cabeza. Él era el culpable de su situación actual, dado que primero, había concretado una reunión con Lituania y Polonia sin avisarle y segundo, tampoco le había comentado que se llevaría a cabo en su casa ("Es que West está muy ocupado con Italia y ya no me deja llevar amigos" si bien pensaba que lo último aplicaba exclusivamente para Francia y España). Así que apenas y tuvo tiempo de preparar todo apropiadamente.

Se masajeó las sienes y dejó escapar un suspiro. La cabeza todavía le dolía un poco por el estruendo de la noche anterior. Prusia lo había convencido de acompañarlo a un concierto de rock en compensación por haberle preparado el desayuno y tras mucho insistir, Austria había aceptado. Dejando de lado la multitud enloquecida, los continuos empujones y el ruido, no había sido del todo malo. La vocalista del grupo tenía una voz preciosa y no podía cuestionar que a pesar de no ser tu tipo de música, tocaban bastante bien. Pero definitivamente, lo mejor de la noche había sido…

-¡Ya llegaron!

El timbre y Gilbert anunciando que sus invitados finalmente llegaron (luego de 14 minutos, que impuntuales) lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Apenas pudo disimular un sonrojo. Un caballero no debería estar recordando esas cosas.

-¡Cómo qué, que casa tan bonita!-Polonia entró tranquilamente, como si se tratara de su propio hogar, sosteniendo un pollito en sus manos que usaba un chalequito y un gorrito rosas- Liet, tipo, tenemos que redecorar.

-Pero redecoraste el mes pasado-un apenado Lituania entró tras él, saludando a Austria con una inclinación de cabeza. Había pensado en un apretón de manos, pero se encontraba cargando una pesada bolsa con estampados de pollitos y otros animalitos y no podía maniobrar-Lamento la tardanza, es que Feliks olvidó decirme que la reunión era hoy y tuvimos que cancelar otro compromiso.

Austria se limitó a asentir, identificándose con su situación. Al parecer no era el único con una pareja problemática.

-Kesesesese. Oresama les da la bienvenida…

-Esta ni siquiera es tu casa.

-¡Mira Gilbird!-exclamó, casi en un grito, ignorando el comentario del enojado austriaco a su lado. Polonia depositó con cuidado a Toris Junior en la mesita de la sala-Se bueno y preséntate.

El pajarito amarillo se acercó al otro en la mesa y no tardaron en escucharse entusiastas "pio pio". Gilbird incluso movía sus alitas emocionado, mientras que Toris Junior lo miraba con curiosidad e intentaba imitarlo. Parecía que se estaban llevando muy bien.

-Awwww, que ternurita-dijo enternecido el polaco-Liet, sé un buen chico y pásame la bolsa-tras buscar en su interior, sacó una botella de agua y unas galletas envueltas en una servilleta que puso en la mesa-Es que a Toris Junior sólo le gusta el agua embotellada-vertió algo en la tapa y el pollito se acercó a beber, observando a Gilbird, como invitándolo a acompañarlo.

-Oh, yo también tengo algo-colocó un puño de semillas en la mesa- Son sus favoritas.

Austria frunció el ceño y se acomodó los lentes para disimular que el hecho de que usaran sus muebles como áreas de juego para pollos no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Claro que Prusia y Polonia estaban demasiado animados hablando como cuidar a sus mascotas (bebé, en el caso de Feliks) y contando anécdotas como para darse cuenta. Pero eso no pasó desapercibido para Lituania.

-Lo siento-se disculpó-Feliks es algo distraído, se le ha quitado un poco desde que tenemos a Toris Junior, pero cuando es algo que tenga que ver con nuestro hi…mascota-corrigió a último momento-se emociona y deja de notar muchas cosas. No lo hace con mala intención.

-Gilbert es igual-dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación-Hace unas semanas Gilbird enfermó y le hizo un nido en mi piano para que descansara-explicó todavía algo resentido y el lituano soltó una risita nerviosa-Según él, estaría más cómodo ahí. Pero también canceló una salida con Francia y España para quedarse a cuidarlo.

-Parece que cuando algo de verdad les interesa, le dedican toda su atención y esfuerzo-sonrió, observando a Feliks charlar alegremente con Gilbert.

Desde que tenían a su hi…mascota, el polaco se había vuelto un poco más ordenado y organizado y gustaba de planear actividades que los tres pudieran disfrutar como una familia. Era un muy agradable cambio.

Austria esbozó una sonrisa. Gilbird no era el único con quien Prusia era amable. Si bien seguía siendo arrogante, orgulloso y presumido, su comportamiento había mejorado considerablemente y hasta era más detallista. Cómo cuando le había llevado el desayuno a la cama ("¡Sólo para demostrar lo awesome que es oresama!"). Y siendo sincero, hasta había disfrutado de su cita la noche anterior. El consejo de Suecia de interesarse por las cosas de Gilbert había funcionado, hacía mucho que no estaban tan bien.

Observó cómo el albino le daba consejos al polaco sobre el cuidado de pollos. Gilbird movía sus alitas rápidamente hasta que se elevó, al parecer quería enseñarle a volar a Toris Junior, quien lo imitaba torpemente.

-Por cierto…-se dirigió al lituano a su lado-su…pollita es muy linda-comentó algo apenado, sintiendo que la última frase había sonado algo extraña.

-Um, gracias pero…es un macho.

-¿Es un ma…?-volvió a centrar su atención en las avecillas en la mesa, específicamente, en la que vestía de rosa-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Polonia-respondió simplemente. El aludido tomó a su hijo en sus manos y le cambió el gorrito por una bandita rosada, para que no le estorbara tanto al jugar.

-Oh. ¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de té?-preguntó el austriaco para cambiar de tema.

-Claro, muchas gracias-asintió-Te ayudaré a traerlo.

-¡Tipo, los niños se están llevando súper bien! Tenemos que juntarnos más seguido. ¿Verdad Liet?

-¡Kesesese! Oresama estaría encantado de seguir premiándolos con mi awesome presencia y la de Gilbird. ¿Verdad Rode?

Los pollitos piaron, ladeando la cabeza al mismo tiempo y las naciones aludidas intercambiaron una mirada de resignación.

* * *

**EXTRA 8: "No estás perdiendo una hermana, estás ganando un hermano…¡Por favor no me mates!"**

Se encontraban reunidos en casa de Estonia. La reunión debía de haberse llevado hacía unos días, pero dado que Lituania y Polonia no podían asistir por otro compromiso, tuvo que posponerse.

Además de ellos se encontraban Letonia, Suecia, Finlandia y Sealand. Si bien los nórdicos habían dudado en llevar al niño, la insistencia de Peter al saber que Raivis estaría ahí, y también que según él quería apoyar a su cuñado, terminó por convencerlos. Y por si fuera poco, contaban con otros dos invitados.

-¿Cuándo empieza la fiesta?

Las miradas de todos se clavaron en América, a su lado, Inglaterra es encogió en su lugar, apenado por la incómoda situación en que se encontraba por culpa de su pareja.

Tuvo la mala suerte de estar ahí junto con Alfred cuando Ucrania y Estonia les comentaban a Suecia y Finlandia de la reunión, claro que inmediatamente asumió que era una fiesta y claro que era imposible que no asistiera al héroe, por lo que terminó autoinvitándose y arrastrando al inglés consigo. Sobra decir que cuando Arthur se enteró que el propósito de la reunión era informarle a Rusia de la relación entre Estonia y Ucrania, su primer impulso fue desearles que pasaran una buena noche y salir de ahí, pero su pareja no lo dejó, argumentando que con más razón necesitaban que el héroe estuviera presente.

-S-sólo esp-peramos a Rusia y China-balbuceó un muy nervioso Estonia.

Finlandia y Ucrania le dirigieron una mirada llena de preocupación. Suecia percibió de inmediato la intranquilidad de su querida esposa y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, para atraerlo más hacia sí. El ojivioleta se sorprendió un poco por la repentina muestra de afecto, a lo que el de lentes respondió asintiendo, como indicándole que todo iba a estar bien. A pesar de lo simple del gesto, se relajó visiblemente. La ucraniana los observaba con atención, pensando en la buena pareja que hacían. Tratando de imitarlos, tomó la mano del báltico y le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa para calmarlo, lo que pareció funcionar hasta que llamaron a la puerta y empezó a temblar más que Letonia.

-Yo abriré-ofreció Toris, puesto que su amigo se encontraba algo indispuesto (entre Sealand y Ucrania lo abanicaban con unas servilletas, parecía que tenía problemas para respirar). Volvieron a llamar y con algo de temor abrió, para encontrarse con…-¿Suiza?

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-cuestionó inconforme.

-¡Hey! Pensé que la entrada a la fiesta era sólo con invitación.

-Yo lo invité-dijo Bielorrusia fulminando con la mirada a América-¿Algún problema?-nadie le respondió. En lugar de eso el resto de los presentes se cuestionaban en voz baja que hacía allí la chica.

-Es que también es mi hermana-dijo Yekaterina a modo de excusa. Los recién llegados se limitaron a sentarse sin saludar a nadie en especial.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando una serie de ruidos provenientes del exterior les anunciaron que Rusia finalmente había llegado.

Un muy sonriente Iván entró sin que nadie lo invitara a pasar, seguido por un apenado China.

-Es muy agradable ver a toda la familia reunida, da-expresó alegremente-¡Oh! Y también tenemos más agradables invitados-le sonrió a los nórdicos y a América e Inglaterra, pasando por alto a Suiza, quien estaba al lado de Bielorrusia.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. A parte de Estonia saltando al techo cada vez que alguien se dirigía a él, Bielorrusia y Suiza conteniendo las ganas de ahorcar a América, los comentarios de Polonia sobre cómo le estaría yendo a su bebé en su primera pijamada, Sealand tratando de calmar a Letonia, Finlandia intentando aligerar un poco la tensión, Suecia pensando en cómo mantener a salvo a su familia si algo salía mal y Rusia disfrutando enormemente del caos, todo parecía ir muy bien.

-T-tengo algo q-que decir…

Finalmente, Eduard se levantó para comunicarles el importante anuncio. Más temprano ese día había hablado con China, quien le prometió comenzar a preparar a Rusia para la noticia. Ucrania apretó su mano para darle valor.

-Yekaterina y yo, nosotros…

-Han estado saliendo juntos, ¡duh! Como que, hasta un ciego se da cuenta de eso.

-¡Polonia!-chilló espantado Lituania y todos los presentes (excepto Natalia y Vash, quienes estaban muy ocupados disfrutando del postre) contemplaron aterrados a Rusia, esperando una reacción de su parte.

Iván no dijo nada, se levantó en silencio y se acercó al tembloroso báltico de lentes. Por si acaso, Toris y Raivis se apartaron un poco.

-¿Es eso cierto?-cuestionó el ruso y Estonia asintió con dificultad-Bueno, pues entonces no me queda más que…-cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando su inminente final- desearles buena suerte.

-¿EH?- fue la exclamación colectiva.

-Da, ¿por qué todos se ven tan sorprendidos?-preguntó inocentemente- Yekaterina es mi hermana y lo más importante para mí es verla feliz.

-¡Iván!-la ucraniana estaba al borde de las lágrimas, profundamente conmovida por sus palabras-D-de verdad…no sabes cuánto significa para mí que digas eso…

-Yo también quiero decir algo-el ambiente volvió a tensarse cuando Bielorrusia pidió la palabra-Suiza y yo decidimos empezar a salir juntos.

-¿EH?-volvieron a exclamar.

-Sé mejor que nadie lo importante que es la familia, y lo valiosa que es una hermana para un hermano, así que prometo…

-¡Muchas felicidades!-el entusiasmado ruso interrumpió al suizo y corrió hacia ellos. Abrazó a la chica, para luego estrechar con fuerza la mano de su pareja-¡Tienen mi bendición!

Ahora fue el turno de Natalia para limpiarse una lágrima, según ella, su hermano mayor estaba destrozado por la noticia y se estaba haciendo el fuerte. Suiza todavía estaba algo shockeado por el repentino entusiasmo.

-Y cómo tuvieron la gentileza de invitarnos a cenar, me ofrezco para llevar los platos a la cocina, ¿Podrías ayudarme, Yao?

Aquella era una clara muestra de lo mucho que había cambiado Rusia, nunca se hubieran esperado que tomara la noticia de le relación de Ucrania con Estonia y de Bielorrusia con…bueno, tal vez eso último no, pero que el báltico continuara completo hablaba de su gran transformación.

-¿De verdad no te importa-aru?

-No, como tú dijiste, no estoy perdiendo una hermana-sonrió mientras dejaba los platos sucios en el lavabo-Estoy ganando un hermano. Kolkolkol…

-¿Iván…?

-Y cómo te tengo a ti, técnicamente China ya es parte de Rusia, y si contamos a tus hermanos también-Yao sintió un escalofrío-Y Estonia y Suiza. Oh, y si agregamos al pequeño Sealand que está con Letonia, también podemos incluir a Suecia y Finlandia y a Inglaterra, y si contamos a Inglaterra, también podemos contar a América y…

-¡Iván-aru!-le dio un golpe en la nuca- ¿Es que sólo piensas en eso-aru?-lo reprendió.

-Claro que no-lo acorraló contra la pared-El que me hayas hablado de la hipotética relación de mi hermana hoy y que al final resultara ser cierto, me hace pensar que seguramente ya lo sabías, ¿Da?

-Lo siento…-desvió la mirada-No fue mi intención ocultártelo-aru.

-Te perdono, pero debes recordar que entre las parejas no deben haber secretos, aunque si quieres compensármelo…

-¡Hey, e-espera!-balbuceó, pegándose más a la pared y estremeciéndose entero-¡N-no puedes hacer eso aquí- aru…! Ah…¡E-es una cocina ajena…! Aaah ¡Ivan malo!

-¡Ah!-protestó el ruso cuando el chino lo arrojó contra el suelo.

Finlandia iba entrando a la cocina, preocupado por el hecho de que Rusia y China tardaran tanto, pero salió casi de inmediato al verlos…

-¿Tino?-lo llamó Estonia-¿Qué pasó?

-N-nada, pero…-echó un rápido vistazo a la cocina y sacudió la cabeza-Te sugiero que no entres en un rato.

El báltico palideció y regresó por su camino, no molestándose en hacer más preguntas. Nunca volvería a entrar ahí sin sentir un escalofrío.

* * *

**EXTRA 9: NO MOLESTAR.**

Entre sus trabajos individuales como naciones, reuniones y actividades extraoficiales con su labro como consejeros, sumado al hecho de cuidar de su pequeño hijo, salvo por esa vez dónde aclararon sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, Suecia y Finlandia no habían podido disfrutar apropiadamente de otro tiempo a solas.

De manera que la invitación de Japón para visitar el onsen fue más que bien recibida. Claro que primero tuvieron que poner en orden sus respectivos deberes y buscar a alguien que cuidara a Sealand por unos días. Esto último resultó ser un poco complicado, dado que América e Inglaterra al parecer habían salido de viaje también. Sin embargo, Tino pensó en otras personas muy capaces que podrían hacerse cargo.

Ucrania se mostró muy entusiasmada y aceptó sin dudar cuidar a la pequeña micro nación. Estonia, por otra parte, se mostró un poco más reticente. Luego de contarle a Rusia que salía con su hermana y haber sobrevivido, esperaba que él y Yekaterina pudieran disfrutar de sus propios momentos en pareja sin tener que esconderse. Sin embargo, su amistad con Tino más un poco de persuasión finlandesa (lease: el recordatorio que el ojivioleta aún conservaba su rifle) bastó que finalmente accediera.

-¡Mira, Su-san!-exclamó alegre Tino al contemplar el cuarto que su anfitrión generosamente les había asignado.

-Muy b'nito…-asintió el de lentes con aparente desinterés, si bien por dentro estaba que saltaba de gusto.

Se trataba de una habitación bastante amplia y típicamente japonesa. Además algo apartada del resto y con su propio baño de aguas termales, por lo cual tendrían más privacidad. Lo único que les pareció desentonaba un poco era una gran cama al estilo occidental. Kiku la mandó colocar ahí pensando que tal vez les resultaría incómodo o molesto a los nórdicos dormir en futones. Resultaba obvio que el anfitrión había considerado cada detalle con mucho cuidado.

-Si necesitan cualquier cosa, por favor no duden en llamarme-ofreció respetuosamente el asiático. Grecia también se encontraba ahí, ayudándoles a cargar su equipaje.

-En serio todo es muy bonito, pero…-habló el finlandés- ¿No crees que es un poco…demasiado? Lo que menos queremos es ser una molestia.

-Por favor no diga esas cosas-objetó de inmediato Japón- Usted y Suecia-san hicieron mucho para ayudarnos a Heracles y a mí –el griego mientras tanto, se encontraba teniendo una pequeña charla express con el otro nórdico-Es lo menos que puedo hacer para expresarles nuestra gratitud.

Tino suspiró. No tenía caso tratar de alegar. Temía ofender a Kiku y además lo hecho, hecho está. Debía enfocarse mejor en disfrutar su tiempo con Berwald. Entre todo su trabajo y lo ocupados que normalmente estaban, quien sabe cuándo volvería a repetirse una oportunidad como esa. Sin embargo, pronto comprobaría lo equivocado que estaba.

-¡Oh my God! ¡Pero qué sorpresa verlos por aquí! ¿No lo crees, Iggy?

-¡Ve~! ¡Mira Doitsu, son Suecia y Finlandia!

-Oh, al parecer Yao y yo no fuimos los únicos que pensamos en venir aquí, da.

-Tipo, como que Liet y yo vinimos por que las aguas termales son geniales para la piel, ¿y ustedes?

Simplemente genial. La pareja nórdica intercambió una mirada llena de consternación al descubrir a las otras naciones que también se encontraban ahí. Y por si fuera poco, eran unas especialmente problemáticas.

-Bueno, es sólo un pequeño inconveniente-trató de consolarse Finlandia, tanto a sí mismo como a Suecia- Estoy seguro que igual la pasaremos muy bien, ¿verdad?

Error.

-¡Este Bloody idiot, ya no lo soporto!

-Y entonces Liet me dijo, tipo…¡Pero en qué estabas pensando! Y yo no sé porque se enojó tanto, así que…

-Me preguntaba si podrían ayudarme con un par de dudas respecto a Italia…

-¡Lo que les diga Iggy no es cierto, sólo está exagerando como siempre!

-Al parecer China se enfadó por un comentario que dije, pero no veo porqué…¿dije algo malo de nuevo?

Y obviamente entre servir de paños de lágrimas, brindar consejos y hacerla de mediadores para tratar de mantener el orden mundial (literalmente), sueco y finlandés comprendieron que les resultaría un poco complicado disfrutar del viaje a solas que tanto habían anhelado. Pero Berwald simplemente era demasiado bueno para su propio bien, o al menos eso pensaba Tino, y no podía decir que no cuando alguien se acercaba a pedir ayuda. Claro que encontraba eso muy admirable, pero al mismo tiempo le irritaba de sobremanera que lo acapararan de esa forma.

Así que luego de auxiliar a China con un pequeño problema sobre cómo defenderse contra invasores rusos (no quiso entrar en muchos detalles), tener una larga plática con Lituania sobre cómo sacar ventaja de la falta de atención de Polonia y explicarle a Japón que usar orejas de gato en momentos íntimos no tenía nada de malo si tanto él como su pareja estaban de acuerdo, se decidió a tomar cartas en el asunto y de una vez por todas pasar un tiempo de calidad con su pareja.

Suecia regresó a la habitación después de hacer uso de toda su paciencia para explicarle a Rusia que la frase "me gustaría ser uno con tu familia" se prestaba a malas interpretaciones y que seguramente por eso China se enfadó con él.

Se sentía un poco cansado y deprimido. Sabía que su querida esposa debía estar bastante molesto, pero le daba pena dejar a los otros así como así cuando necesitaban tanta ayuda. Irónico pensar que por aconsejar a otros sobre sus relaciones, terminaría arruinando la suya.

-¿Berwald?-lo llamó tímidamente Finlandia y de inmediato se giró para mirarlo, experimentando un profundo alivio al ver que no parecía estar molesto. Al contrario, Tino le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo hasta la cama- Ya que hemos estado tan ocupados y antes de que vuelvan a interrumpirnos, ¿Por qué no descansamos un poco?-preguntó en tono suave, y el sueco no dudó dos veces en aceptar.

Sin embargo, no tardó en descubrir que Tino no se refería exactamente al tipo de descanso del tipo "tomar una siesta acurrucados". En cambio, el finlandés lo empujó hasta recostarlo en la cama y procedió a atacar sus labios con muy poca sutileza, lo que descolocó al de lentes al principio. Pero aquella actitud agresiva y traviesa de su ojivioleta en verdad le encantaba, así que comenzó a dejarse llevar…

_Clang…_

Hasta que sintió que algo se cerraba en torno a su muñeca y de pronto ya no podía mover su brazo. Entonces cayó en cuenta, lo habían esposado a la cabecera de la cama. Cierto, recordó que había empacado el regalo de Francia esperando tener la oportunidad de usarlo. Claro que eso era totalmente inesperado, pero…

-De verdad lo lamento, Su-san-Tino se colocó a gatas sobre él-Pero a fin de cuentas el propósito de este viaje era pasar tiempo en pareja, no me quedó otra opción.

Volvió a besarlo apasionadamente. Dado que había pensando que el de lentes se molestaría por lo que hizo, se sorprendió gratamente cuando le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Se separaron jadeando para recuperar el aire perdido. El finlandés tenía toda la intención de regresar al ataque, y la pequeña sonrisa maliciosa del sueco, le indicaba que quería que continuara, pero fue interrumpido por su celular. Frunció el ceño en señal de molestia y se apresuró a apagarlo. Debía haberlo hecho antes de empezar con aquello.

Tenía toda la intención de continuar donde se había quedado. Le desabrochó la camisa a Suecia, y le estaba ayudando a quitarse la suya, dado que Berwald sólo podía usar una mano, cuando otra vez los volvieron a interrumpir. Esta vez cortesía del teléfono del sueco.

-Ap'galo-pidió, más bien ordenó el dueño del ruidoso y fastidioso aparatito y el ojivioleta no tardó en obedecer.

No era que les molestara ayudar a los demás con sus problemas sentimentales, al contrario, ya llevaban en eso un tiempo después de todo. Pero es que incluso ellos se merecían un pequeño descanso de vez en cuando o terminarían descuidando su propia relación. Se suponía que debían de predicar con el ejemplo, y si estaban en malos términos entonces no podrían aconsejar a los otros apropiadamente.

-Hey! Is anybody home!

Pero algunos no se las iban a poner tan fácil.

Antes que América siguiera gritando y tumbara la puerta, Finlandia se levantó y sin acomodarse el cabello ni la ropa, fue a abrirle.

-Hello! –saludó entusiasta el americano sin notar el enojo del nórdico- Estaba buscando a Suecia.

-Su-san está ocupado.

-¿Puedes decirle que venga?

-No puede, es que…verás, está esposado a la cama y no se puede levantar-explicó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

El finlandés apenas pudo reprimir una risita al ver la expresión en el rostro del ojiazul. Claramente había sido demasiada información.

-¡Oh! Pero que descortesía la mía- se excusó de inmediato abriendo la puerta otro poco- ¿No quieres pasar?

-¡N-no!-exclamó y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza- I mean…volveré más tarde.

-Mejor hasta mañana, y por favor avísales a los demás que por hoy nos será imposible responder sus dudas, pero que las escriban o nos busquen después y con todo gusto las revisaremos y responderemos con calma-le sonrió al avergonzado americano, quien se limitó a asentir y luego salió corriendo.

Finlandia ya no pudo contener la risa y soltó una carcajada. No le gustaba tener que recurrir a eso, pero de verdad su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse y lo que más quería disfrutar de su viaje con Suecia al máximo.

-Listo-se dirigió al de lentes y se colocó en la misma posición que antes- ¿En qué nos quedamos?

Berwald no le dijo nada y en cambio le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa que fue respondida de igual forma por Tino. Finalmente serían sólo ellos dos, sin que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera.

**OWARI**

* * *

Les gustó? sí? no? que tal si me lo dicen con un review?

Puse a Finlandia un tanto más maldito y badass, pero compréndalo! Tan sólo quería estar a solas con Su XD...y el pobre de Alfred terminó pagando los platos rotos y traumado XDDD Pues...creo q a partir de ahora empezaré a shippear el SuizaxBielorrusia, ustedes que creen?

Lean y dejen** reviews**!


End file.
